An Arc in the Grand Line
by Z-END99
Summary: Jaune didn't know what happened that night but landing on a strange island with no way or idea to where he is how how to return. He decides to look for a way while having an adventure on the seas. Joined by a semi-mute assassin, they grow to head to the final island. RWBY x One Piece x Multiple.
1. Prologue to Pirate

**Alright, I'll be honest with you guys... I read two stories that caught my attention, those being Arcangel by Shadow Gumball of Death, and Necro Z's Dawn of a New Adventure (Both I suggest reading if you have time...). Necro Z currently has a challenge set up and I decided to try to attempt it. So here's my attempt at it. Also while I have an idea where I want to take Jaune's and one other character's roles in this, his overall crew is still something i'm working on. but** **like always, I DO NOT own RWBY or One Piece, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Eichiro Oda respectfully.**

* * *

Beacon Academy, a place where young men and woman enter these doors to become extraordinary huntsman and huntresses to combat the evil force known as the Creatures of Grimm. With each student training in combat to fight against these monsters as well as grow themselves until they can survive in the world against the horrors of the Grimm as the saviors of humanity...

And yet there were always some of the more... interesting cases, so to speak. In the tower that stood proudly among the academy, two people were left to think of the last several days' events and as such, tried to wonder what was happening.

An older man sighed, his hands holding up his chin in thought as his fingers were crossed in deep concentration. Behind him was an woman with green eyes that matched, albeit a much brighter green than her superior's own green attire. She too seemed to be contemplating the last few days as she herself tried her best to make sense of these two incidents and this new-player that seemed both against them... and the likes of Roman Torchwick.

Roman Torchwick... the assumed mastermind behind the entire "Breach of Vale" as the council was now calling it. Sure he was in Ironwood's custody shortly after. But what happened next was what soon shocked them the most as both he and his accomplice, a young girl known as Neo had both disappeared. From what Yang and the others of Team RWBY had informed them, this Neo girl was a follower of Torchwick... and that made things a bit unnerving.

Not that it was unnerving to have a prisoner escape jail, even if it was when James was literally in charge of it... but that the person behind it killed at least twenty fully armed guards of Atlas and destroyed the airship he was on.

Safe to say, the council and Ironwood had a field day with _THAT_ little fiasco, and it soon appeared that things were pointing towards a certain witch that was currently after something in their procession... Safe to say, what happened recently was the next step of this chaos.

The older man sighed, recalling that little incident just three days ago. Jaune Arc, a young first-year student was kidnapped out of the blue and without a reason given. And all by the same young woman that made Ironwood's prisoner disappear...

The same. Exact. Way.

It was agreed that keeping this from the council as well as the public was... a horrible but needed mistake.

With everything else going on, the last thing they needed was the council going back down on their necks and... in the words of a certain dusty old crow... "Bitch and Moan to them about it." No, this needed to remain a secret... until they have more leads. Which as of now, there were none.

That being said, it was clear that each member of not only the former Team JNPR but Team RWBY and surprisingly some other students were coping in their own ways. And until they could find a lead to try to reassure them, it was understandable that they would be looking for any clues on Mister Arc's current location...

Team JNPR... or rather Team PRN, lead by Lie Ren, had been searching Vale for a day straight before being forced to come back upon Glynda Goodwitch's orders... The lone male was a deep friend, if not brother to the young Mister Arc, as was the other two, Miss Valkyrie and Miss Nikos similar to sisters... perhaps something more in Miss Nikos' case...

Meanwhile, Team RWBY was using whatever they could use to locate the missing swordsman. Miss Belladonna had been looking into some of the older White Fang locations find any leads... coming up short while Miss Xiao Long had, once again visited a certain club.

Miss Rose was a mess, looking with Team PRN for the most of the day and still trying to cope with her dog, despite pets not being allowed, Ozpin felt he could... bend the rules here for the situation. Meanwhile Miss Schnee was doing everything she could to try and keep the team going, keeping Yang from destroying the club, comforting Ruby in her vulnerable state and helping Miss Belladonna with her searches through the Schnee connections...

Going on that... Team CVFY, lead by Coco Adel, a higher classmen a year older than the younger students joined the search, while Team SNNN had also joined in, due to the fact that they had made friends with the young students in their time in Vale to attend the Vytal Festival.

The most shocking team to look for Jaune however, was team CRDL, a team that had held the news of Mister Arc's transcripts over his head for as long as they did and bullied him relentlessly... it was a welcoming surprise to see Mister Winchester put aside his pride to someone he, while not openly, referred to as a friend...

Meanwhile... on their end, Qrow and Winter were both sent out to find any leads possible, if not for the young man then their sister and nieces. Then again, he could tell that for Winter Schnee, this was more of a means of revenge mixed in it for her fallen comrades in the Atlas military.

"Sir, the Arc's are here to see you" the secretary informed as Headmaster Ozpin sighed, preparing for a soon-to-be event he was too many times, familiar with. With no emotion, he looked at Glynda Goodwitch, who held onto a sword and shield that beared the emblem of the Arc's and nodded.

"Send them up" he said as he knew today he needed to have something stronger than his typical hot chocolate... maybe he should switch to coffee... since that was a rumor that everyone seemed to feed now and then... He just hoped that Mister Arc was truly safe, whereever he was-

As soon as the elevator doors opened, he was greeted by two older people, one of which he knew very well... one was an old student of his, a former one anyways that was the team leader of the former Team IVRY, Isabelle Mauve while the older man next to her a man he had met several times previous...

He wouldn't say he didn't trust the man, but he was a man of a true power that fully master his aura, yet didn't want to become a huntsman, a man that could destroy a horde of A class Grimm effortlessly when a full team of huntresses and huntsman had trouble... He didn't know anything about the man's past other than he was a traveler from a land faraway...

He was a wild card but a man that reminded of many old friends Ozpin had made in his lifetime...

"Mr. and Mrs. Arc... I'm sorry to call you on such short notice but-"

"Just be blunt with me, Professor Ozpin..." she started as the man finished for her.

"Where... is our son" he asked calmly but held a fearsome power behind his blue eyes... Ozpin stayed calm while Glynda took a step back from the man's presence... Ozpin knew he needed something far stronger than hot chocolate now...

He needed a few drinks at least.

* * *

"Will... you stop chasing me you bas-"

*Roar*

Elsewhere, a certain swordsman was panicking at the moment. to be fair it was a simple response to. After all, what could he do otherwise...?

Here he was, waking up after three days of flying to who knows where... and landing on some kind of semi-deserted island. Yeah sure there were no real people around but the local wildlife and his current... "Teacher" but while his teacher had taken no offense to his presense... the wildlife that lived on the island had their own complaints towards the blond.

To make matters worse... his teacher was currently watching his newest apprentice fight off a local War Hog... At first the swordsman questioned him if he meant "Wart Hog" and the older man just laughed before throwing him into the pit with the giant pig. It reminded the blond student of the Boarbatusk that Weiss fought in their first day of Port's Class. accept three times bigger and just as savage.

"Stop running at keep fighting" the older man said as Jaune glared at the advice. As he reached for the wooden sword and shield he was given as "Defense" and tried to think of someway to kill this stupid pig. According to Ruby, the side and bottom were the weak spots in the Grimm Variation so why not in the animal world version of the swine.

Turning a corner, Jaune reached for the sword and stabbed the beast in the side, causing it to jump on it's back legs and stomp down before the Arc pulled the blade out and continued another running session.

This was the name of the game, either he ran out of stamina or the beast bled out to death. Either way he was at this for about-

*Bang*

"Time's up, kid" the older man said as he pointed a gun at the beast's head, the smoking barrel aimed at the now dead War Hog's head. "How do you take longer than an hour to kill a War Hog...?" he asked, in a somewhat taunting and playful tone as Jaune glared, having been training for the three days since he landed here and met the old man.

"Yeah... still not... used to it..." Jaune panted as he held onto one or the rocks that formed the wall of the pit. the old man just shrugged it off, well if the blond was serious about his training then at least he was trying. Then again he did better than he would have though and he was starting to get a decent bit of strength. For a beginner anyways. Still with all that being said, the boy was improving to say the least.

Climbing up, Jaune moaned as he felt like his body was dying. this wasn't just Yang and Nora helping him work out... this was something like a trial by fire. "Why... did I agree to this..." he muttered as the old man just raised an eyebrow and smirked. Effortlessly jumping down and picking up the large beast's corpse, he threw it it into the ocean with a large splash before a giant serpent rose to feast on it for lunch.

Oh yeah... the local Sea King, as the older man said as he really hated his luck. Why did he have to land on an island where there was some kind of sea monster in the area?

Miles smirked as he shook his head while seeing his young apprentice's face. To be young and filled with such hopes and dreams and to see said young realize the true horrors of the world. Still he didn't want to wish harm to the young man, which was why he was training him in the first place. "That's why" Miles said, reminding the Arc and snapping him out of his trance.

"In the world, there are monsters such as this Sea King that help fill these seas. Not to mention the other nightmares in the world. I might not know where this Remnant place is but the least I can do is let you train here to better prepare you for your travels" he said with a gruff voice, He might have been going on in his later years but he still knew the seas from his fellow marines. Those were the days of old...

He was retired now and Mezz D. Miles was no longer a marine. But he knew enough about the New World and Grand Line to tell the brat would be dead in a week if he went there.

"...Yeah... you told me that already..." Jaune moaned as he remembered why he didn't just leave the island as soon as he could. wherever he was, this wasn't Remnant, this might actually be just as bad. Sure there was no Grimm or anything but from what he was told about this... "New World" from the man and what he saw himself... it was rather terrifying to admit.

This wasn't even going by what this World Government was...

"Well... I think we should call it a day then... We'll be starting your true training tomorrow morning" he said as Jaune froze. Wait, his TRUE training!

"You mean that wasn't training?!" he shouted in shock as the old man just laughed. Of course not... It was to see what the blond swordsman could do. and now that he got a good look at the skills of Jaune Arc. He was going to break him, rebuild him and break him down again... and before long, Jaune Arc would be like the noble phoenix... one that would soar into this world or drown trying.

"Still... once we figure out what that semblance thing is you got there, we can move on from that" Miles said as Jaune just sighed. Why did he have to bring up his semblance. Sure when they talked about the world and those devil fruits that the former marine mentioned that reminded him of a semblance or the faunus back home. but after telling him about his semblance, the old man was curious about it.

One way or another, Miles was going to unlock that semblance... or kill the knight trying.

"So what are you going to be teaching me again?" he asked nervously as Miles smiled. It was simple.

"From what you told me, we're going to be working on three certain aspects. first is that sorry excuse of swordsmanship you have" Leo said bluntly as Jaune flinched. Even with Pyrrha's help, he was still no good... or at least good enough at his current level. He didn't even have Crocea Mors with him anymore and that what stung the most.

"Next... I want to see what that semblance or whatever of yours is. If it's like a devil fruit and you can still swim, I guarantee you that will lead to both promise and trouble" Miles continued as Jaune nodded. He already knew what that meant. he might have not known his semblance but whatever it was going to be an issue if certain people mistook it for a fruit ability.

So if he was going around swimming and is renown to have some kind of ability... people ask questions. It's been three days since he met Leon and he still didn't understand what he wanted. Why would he help a stranger who appeared out of nowhere with this anyways.

"Wait, what about that third thing?" he asked confused as the old man smirked. Jaune didn't like the way he smiled but he knew one thing was for sure

Things were going to change... and he just hoped that his friends were going to be alright without him for a while.

* * *

 **Alright so like I said, this was just a setup to see if people would like the idea... it's also a challenge that Necro Z so if you're interested then give it a look. That being said... I know how I want to take Jaune's character as well as some ideas for his crew members whether they be the One Piece Cannon or OC. Still I'm a bit more hesitant on using OC since Jaune's going to be a bit OOC as well as I don't want to make a crew of only OC...**

 **On the other hand is that I don't want to make a contradiction or anything if I include an important character for his crew that serves a purpose somewhere else in the main Cannon.**

 **Example would be Perona, who helped Zoro not only recover before Mihawk showed up but also escorted him back the Shabody... and we all know that Oda is an expert in not only foreshadowing but by mixing some of the more back-stories into the main cannon.**

 **That being said, Jaune will NOT be on Luffy's crew but will be meeting him throughout some events like Marineford or Shabody Archipelago. Still what do you guys think, should I use OC or just stick with Cannon Characters... then again I could go down the Menma Ultimate Encore route and just use characters from other sources but have them be One Piece counterparts... but that would make it a less of a RWBY x One Piece story and more of a One Piece x Over one. and probably ruin the story at times... I don't know, what do you guys think.**

 **...**

 **That being said... Jaune will be keeping a sword as well as be gaining a Devil Fruit later on... guesses to what fruit he'll get are welcomed but let's just say it's a Cannon fruit we've seen before. And think of Jaune's personality on how he fights in the show... And finally. the "Mysterious Woman" and "How the World of Remnant and the World of One Piece are connected" let's just say I have an idea that's going to be addressed later but it's going to be a bit more... jumping the shark-ish just to make sense with the cannon and in a way we actually got a hint at in a One Piece Side-Story.**


	2. Setting Sail and the Show on the Road

**Well, here's the second chapter. Basically the timeskip of Jaune setting sail and a look into his fighting abilities. As cliché as it might be, I gave Jaune a certain fighting style that seems to be used in most fanfictions but had him keep his sword. going back to his crew, I'm still deciding but I already have the main pairing for Jaune. As weird as it might be.**

 **Going onto that, I know i'm going to be adding some OC for the story but I decided to give them a little nod to people associated with either rooster Teeth or Joan of Arc. For Mezz D. Miles, he's a nod to both Miles Luna/ Jaune's Voice Actor, and Jean de Metz. Who according to history was the first person to believe in Joan and helped her begin her conquest.**

 **And finally, like always I do not own One Piece or RWBY, they belong to Echiro Oda and Rooster Teeth respectfully.**

* * *

Three years…

Three long and grueling years on that island and for one certain Jaune Arc, he smiled, facing the sea that paralleled the night sky. "It really is a nice time to star gaze" he said, a habit he picked up when he was deep in thought. His mentors words echoed into his head, his cruel reminders that time waited for no man.

Remnant… he had no idea what that even was. Looking up at the full, undamaged moon, Jaune shook slightly in anxiety. The sight was a foreign concept to him, a more familiar picture of the shattered planetoid he grew up with back home. "You seem pretty serious there" he heard Miles say as he joined his apprentice for the night event.

"Just thinking… about stuff" he said while Miles nodded before smirking.

"Remnant?" he asked as Jaune sighed

"Life in general… I've been here for three years. And still don't have an idea where to start looking" he said as Miles sighed. Yeah, that was a problem. When Jaune first came to the island in the first place, his story seemed bizarre to the former marine.

Grimm, Huntsmen, Highly-Advanced Civilization Technology and Academies to teach brats how to fight said monsters… If it wasn't for the fact that the boy could prove it with that now-useless Scroll thing of his then Miles would have written him off as some kind of nut-job.

But he believed him. The kid had an aura around him that held potential. And while he might have been a complete bastard in his time in CP0, he was at least humane enough to help the kid get started. Still, one thing worried him… one small thing that made no sense whatsoever. "That girl… you said she had paws, and when she touched you with them… you were sent flying for days until you landed here… I know we're beating a dead horse by now. But I need to know… You sure it was a young girl?"

Jaune sighed, having been asked this over and over again. "Yes, from what you told me it was either a eerily similar semblance… or it was that Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi you mentioned." That being said, that confused them both. According to Miles, the only one who had that ability was a MAN named Bartholomew Kuma… And unless he died there should be no way that Marble woman could have had the same one.

Yet Miles heard of something in the Marines… something a friend of his disclosed to him when he asked around about Remnant. Apparently Kuma was with Dr. Vegipunk about something called the Pacifista Project. He had no idea what that might have been but he did know one thing, Vegipunk was a genius.

A genius that could create a Devil Fruit…

And now that he thought about it, Paramecia and Pacifista… the old man didn't know what was going on or if there was some kind of link… but if there was a connection…

"Kid…I won't lie, if you want to know more about this Marble person you're going to need to seek out Kuma for answers… the idea of him actually helping you however is probably ludicrous." Jaune sighed at that, still wondering if it even mattered anymore. He was gone for three years… and time waits for no man, so they say.

Pyrrha, Ren, Nora… Team RWBY… his family… all of them spent three years without him, three years without knowing if he was alive or not. There was no body to be found, no signal in his Scroll. He was a missing person's case and with what happened with Torchwick and then what happened when he escaped…

That's what was so scary, He remembered that day when the ship crashed into the Emerald Forest, he remembered when they were all rushed into the auditorium while the teachers went into Lock Down… Torchwick vanished… and now here he was, apparently gone the same way.

He was left to wonder… if they even bothered to think he was alive, and if they did then when would they have quit looking? The thing that hurt the most however was that his team… Team JNPR was probably still going on without him. It was a bitter sweet feeling though. He hoped they were still doing alright, despite them probably getting a new member to replace him.

His team and Team RWBY… All of them, moving onto becoming well-known Huntresses and in Ren's case, Huntsman. Going back now, wasting his entire school life training on an island to even survive in this new world… It tore him up inside.

He could never go back to Beacon with his friends… he could never graduate with them, never train with Pyrrha or talk to them about homework or his love-problems with Weiss… not that he still had that silly crush over her. Thinking back to how he was in Beacon… he wanted to slap his past self into shape.

He should have trained harder, studied harder, TRIED harder and then maybe-

*Smack*

"OW, the hell was that for" Jaune shouted, rubbing his check as he was backhanded by the only other human existence on the island.

"You were thinking about Remnant too hard again, didn't I already tell you?" he said as Jaune sighed. Yeah… several times in fact. "Listen kid, don't think too much on the past or the future… regrets from the past or optimism of the future could cloud your judgment and make you blind to what little things you actually have here in the present. Instead of worrying about what will I do or how will I get back, just enjoy the seas and the adventure… the romance and the small things that make life worth living…"

Like whisky, everybody loves whisky, And those who didn't were either idiots or named Jaune Arc… so yeah, idiots.

"Yeah I know… just a little worried still. I mean I know I gotten a bit better-"

"A bit better? Kid when you first came to this island three years ago… you were a pathetic barnacle that could barely swing a sword and used tactics to fight your opponents and tried to make a War Hog bleed to death" Miles said bluntly as Jaune flinched. "Now you can use that cheap semblance of yours, you can now actually fight… we even got rid of that motion sickness you had… partially" he finished.

"You tied me to a raft and left me in the middle of a two day storm" he reminded with a growl. Miles shrugged, he didn't sink or anything and he was doing great… He could weather some of the most basic storms in the four blues without throwing up all that much. Still it was better than before.

"Point is, you will be fine… until the Grand Line at least, just be sure to keep training and find a good crew to back you up…" he said as Jaune shook his head.

"You say that like I might become a pirate or something" he said emotionlessly.

"You might…" he said while not really caring.

"Aren't you a marine?" Jaune asked amused as Miles just shrugged it off.

"Former" he reminded as Jaune crossed his arms

"That's a bad lesson for your student" he now smirked, holding in his laughter as Miles joined him.

"Kid, I don't give much of a rat's ass about that. Not my life and not my generation… But if you're going to go around and look for that Remnant Place and are going to look for people that will help ya out then by all means just become a pirate" he said as he knew that was the most likely and possibly the best outcome in this.

Jaune Arc might not have known the rules for very long but the Marines weren't the white knights that the world believed them to be. Yeah sure there were some good ones like Sengoku and Garp but others like Akainu or those damn World Nobles that sat in their "Holy Land…"

Fuck them all he says. He had the scars from when he was betrayed and shot for… "Not paying them respect" and once he escaped using his abilities, they labeled him as AWOL and demanded him back.

Jaune knew about that bit as well. And for the first time since he knew the kid, his glare was fierce like a savage beast. They would tell stories of the history of both worlds while trying to find a similar event. One of the things he knew was the "Great War of Remnant" and before that the enslavement and war prisioners…

It sickened Jaune that people would kill others just for fun, to kill, rape, destroy, hurt… all because they could. But that was the law of the seas in a way. The strong survive off the weak and those on top called "Gods" could do whatever they pleased. Thankfully there were people called the Revolutionaries that resisted them… Jaune would have liked to be one if he could…

But he needed to head home, and make sure that the World Government never stepped foot into the Kingdoms…

"Well I guess we'll call it a night, you're still heading out tomorrow, right?" Miles asked as Jaune nodded and headed in for the night as well.

"Yeah, I need to start looking, and if we can't find it in the Four Blues…" started before Miles nodded.

"Then perhaps the Grand Line or the New World might lead to a hint?" Miles finished as Jaune smiled softly. Yeah, it seemed impossible but who knows… maybe he would find something while exploring the world…

Well, he'd just have to see it himself

* * *

"Did you find her yet?" A man yelled as another one growled.

"No… how can she keep getting away?!" he shouted as the first man snarled.

"I don't know and I don't care… we promised the captain that we would find her so stop slacking off and get back to work" the officer of the marines yelled as they both ran to look for the girl in question. Meanwhile, a young woman smirked from a nearby building, her Cheshire like grin making it all the more obvious at her latest plunder.

Her pitch black hair soon turned into that of a brown and pink colored scheme that was kept in a long pony tail as her mismatched colored eyes matched her color design. Shaking her head, she looked to her bag and removed her mask as she walked home under her small illusion.

Seriously, stealing from these marines were easy, yeah they would pose some kind of threat to others but not to a well trained Huntress… especially when she discovered her second abilities... Sure she couldn't swim but she couldn't swim regardless, she grew used to her… Devil Fruit's, as they called it, side effects even back in Remnant but it confused her how a Devil Fruit was even in Remnant in the first place.

It unnerved her a bit but hey, compared to what she heard about them, she was content with being unable to talk.

Still she was here for the last three years, still trying to find a way back. She headed for island after island, looking for a way back… back to Remnant and back to him…

That woman... The damn Faunus that caused her to land in these waters, and there was nothing even known about her. Did she work for the White Fang… for Cinder?! Was Torchwick betrayed… she didn't know and she didn't care but right now she needed to find a way back and look out for number one…

Until she found a way home… she would do everything she could to survive.

Because just like her uncle… Neopolitan was a survivor.

Looking down at her hand, she remembered smirked as she playfully noticed two seagulls flying in the sky… and with a soft smile, pointed her finger as if holding a gun and pulled the trigger.

She walked away, away into the night and away from the dying bird, who fell from the skies all without a sound…

* * *

"Food… Check, supplies… Check… extra underwear… I need to go shopping when I get to town" Jaune muttered as he prepared his boat to set sail. It wasn't very big but it was enough to fit two people and some supplies. It was temporary until he got a bigger boat. For now, his next stop was a place called Pear Island with a few islands in between to rest at.

"So, remember you need that Log Pose and a map to the Grand Line… you can buy a Log Pose in Papaya Town but that map is something you need to get for yourself." Miles said as Jaune nodded. he knew... and with any luck he would be arriving on the island in a week or so. he could just find directions when he got to the next island. "Kid... no matter what, live with no regrets. And if the world turns against you, then go against them and follow what you believe is right."

Jaune nodded before he pushed the boat off and rowed away. Miles smirked as he waited for the show, to see how his young student does against the Sea King. And soon enough, the water split to reveal the giant serpent that eyes the blond swordsman. Perhaps three years ago, Jaune would have panicked. but this wasn't three years ago...

...He wasn't the same Jaune... he wasn't the same goofy knight that could only come up with some tactics and strategy. he was stronger than that... better than that. And now he would prove it.

Resting his right hand on the hilt of his sword, his body was slowly glowing in a white light before he smirked. "Soru" he muttered before disappearing and meeting the Sea King in the eyes, his blue and normally passive blue eyes gaining a sharper edge before quick-drawing his sword.

"Rankyaku: Kuikkudorō" he said as he slashed at the Sea King with a green wave of energy from the blade. Decapitating the monster with a smirk. On the mainland, Miles just rolled his eyes... the thought of using the Rankyaku with a sword was a weird concept. It was a basic technique that all swordsman could use... he just wanted to sound cool or something like that...

Landing back on his boat, he tried to maintain his balance as he rode the waves created by the fallen monster. seeing it fall so easily, he smirk as he recalled the training he did...

* * *

 _Rokushiki... Jaune Arc asked as he sat by the fire as Miles nodded. it was time to begin his training in the arts of unarmed combat... he had enough grooming and with that semblance of his, he would be able to handle it quite well enough._

 _"The Rokushiki are several techniques that train the body into a weapon... you can walk on air, move at high speeds and even pierce boulders with a finger" he said, earning a look of amazement from the blond haired swordsman before he smiled. "Normally it would take years to learn the basics... but that's where we have that little semblance of yours to help you out... we already know it provides defensive boosts" he said as Jaune flinched._

 _Yeah, he activated it when he was forced to fight the Wart Tiger... he asked if he meant War Tiger and the man just laughed... Tigers should not be covered in warts... He questioned the wildlife on this island._

 _"What does that have to do with my semblance?" he asked nervously before the older man smirked and got up._

 _"One of the means of Rokushiki is a technique called Tekkai... it involves the use of hardening the body until it can withstand blows... simple, right?" he asked as Jaune seemed concerned for his health. He knew what was coming, he spent time with Nora and that expression was eerily similar to hers._

 _"Can I have a moment to-"_

 _"Training begins now!" he shouted as the knight was then back-handed into a nearby bush and Miles frowned. "You weren't ready..."_

 _..._

 _" Soru involves the basic principle of kicking the air... ten or so times in a second. Now that we know you can enhance your speed with your semblance... you'll be mastering Soru and eventually Gepo in no time" Miles said as he turned to Jaune, now covered in meat._

 _"Alright... then what's the meat for?" he asked before he heard growling and turned to see some wolves glaring at him before he was thrown into the pack._

 _"Start running, brat" Miles called to him before Jaune activated his semblance and ran like hell with the wolves right behind him. he'd be fine... hopefully._

 _..._

 _" Shigan and Rankyaku involves using speed and power... now that you can hit hard enough, we'll start your training in Shigan... tomorrow. For now, we'll work on your Kami-E... Now dodge!" Miles yelled as he punched Jaune in the gut and grabbed a knife to begin his "Training" Jaune moaned several hours later, filled with cuts and in pain._

* * *

'Jaune... now it's time to see what you got...' Mezz D. Miles said as he saw his student head out, a small tear in his eyes. Perhaps this generation wasn't so bad after all.

Jaune returned the blade into his sheathe and looked at the sun. Time to start the show... and he was going to rock the world to the core.

* * *

 **Alright so here's the next chapter, so Jaune's setting out and I might rewrite Chapter 1... to show more of what happened to Jaune. Also a hint on Jaune's eventual First Mate and or rival. Also yes Neo has eaten a Devil Fruit so guesses on it are opened in the air. I just want to let you know I'm going to be adding some of my own ideas for Devil Fruits like with Neo's so unless it already exists in One Piece, expect to see some original Devil Fruits. And as always, have a good day.**


	3. Neo and Draft

**Alright so here's chapter three... I figured I could try to get the first five chapters out before focusing on the other stories. That being said, I do not own One Piece or RWBY, they belong to Echiro Oda and Rooster Teeth respectfully.**

* * *

"So... this place is Palma Island" Jaune muttered as he walked around the small town with a curious expression. He was still a ways off from. Papaya Town but now he could get a map of South Blue. Still he was low on money... this Berri as they call it. He was wondering if he could exchange it for Lien when he got back. Still, he was going to have a long journey ahead.

He was covered on food for now, he had enough fruit to last him a week still in the boat. Not only that but he could probably sell some fruit if he needed the money for other things. He was going to miss meat while he was sailing. That being said, it was clear he needed to find a crew. Pirate or not he couldn't handle all of this alone. Pulling out a note book, he prepared to go through the list...

 _Navigator:_ He'd need one for the Grand Line... especially one he got a bigger ship to have to sail through what Miles told him was "Paradise"

 _Doctor/Dentist:_ That was a must. Sure he could heal himself with Aura but others couldn't. Not only that but things like despises were common in the seas so unless they found some kind of Cure-All medicine, they were going to need a doctor... and a dentist just because of oral health care. Yeah sure he could go around with bad and broken teeth but he had some kind of standards...

How can you enjoy beating the hell out of a pirate when you're complaining about a broken tooth?

 _Shipwright:_ that was one he hoped he could find before something happened to strand them. Yeah they could just make do with another ship but if they found a good one, then he was going to keep it in shape. So yeah, that was important.

 _Chef..._ well he did grow up with seven sisters. Cooking, Cleaning and fancy dancing was some of the things he learned out of life. As well as braiding, toenail painting and some other girl things he will never reveal to the world...

...He will take that one bet's condition to the grave... and he made sure to destroy all the photos of the bunny suit...

So while he would like to find a cook, he could hold that position until he found one... now what was next?

 _Meat Shield/ other than yourself brat:_

"..." Why did he agree to have Miles help him with his list of crew members again?

 _Blacksmith:_ Well that was to help maintain weapons like cannons or even maybe make some kind of cool shape-shifting weapons like he had back home. He doubt that it would be much, or anything close to Ruby Level as she created her Cresent Rose, or as Yang told him, her baby. Still a Blacksmith would be nice to have...

 _Lover and or Lonely Guy's Cat:_

Alright now the old man was just messing with him...

'Let's focus on a navigator for now... maybe get a bigger ship while I'm at it...' he thought to himself as he didn't pay attention in front of him.

"Get back here!" one Marine called out as Jaune looked up from his notebook and was face to face with a mysterious woman. Feeling her grab his shoulder, he was soon dragged into an ally way before he was pinned to the wall.

"What the-" he cried out before he was silenced by her lips meeting his and feeling something sharp against his chest... did she have a knife? As soon as the Marines came around the corner, they closed their eyes, seeing an old couple... apparently sparking up an old flame. Ignoring them, Jaune saw them run past them while the sound of glass shattering was heard and the woman smirked. She had no knife but that didn't mean she was unarmed. Her green eyes held a bit of mischief before she gave him a seductive glance before he felt her kick him into the wall and disappear in a flash.

Now like any normal person who was suddenly ambushed by some masked young woman... looking around 17 or something, before being kicked into a wall... he had only one trail of thought.

'What the hell, what just happened...?' he asked before he decided to get out of dodge using his Soru.

* * *

Neo smirked, she enjoyed it when she could steal from those idiotic Marines... she even got to see the shocked look of some stupid blond guy when she kissed him... Oh well, she had to get back to work... She was starting a new shift for her cover. And if she could make enough money then she could get that boat.

Yeah she could have stolen it but the Innkeeper was too observant with that Haki he had. She had to buy it fair and square... already trying to take his boat by force

And failing miserably

Thankfully he was nice enough to hear her plea out and make a deal, selling her the boat she would need and trying to help her out. Still she needed to look out for herself. All she had left now was both herself and Torchwick might as well be dead as far as she knew. Still she needed to go back and after her ship was destroyed by those damn Marines then why not have them pay for her new one.

No skin off her bones if they couldn't keep up. Still with how they were ruling the town with an iron fist, she pitied those villagers. But as soon as she could leave, she was gone. She needed a ship and she was going to get one very soon.

* * *

"And you still can't find her?!" roared a man with a large hammer wearing a Marine coat and glaring at the smaller man with annoyance. His beard being scratched as another man of similar build stood next to him and smirked.

"We're trying sir, we are looking everywhere for her but she keeps getting away... she might have a Devil Fruit ability and when we corner her... she disappears in thin air-Auk" he cried out as the Marine was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

"Well your "Trying" isn't good enough. And if you aren't good enough... that makes it seem like I'm not good enough. Tell me, Am I Good Enough" he stressed out each word in anger, choking the man even harder. Hearing no answers from him other than his attempts to beg for mercy and choked cries, the Marine captain threw the man into the wall and reached for his hammer to silence the man who dared show treason before he was stopped by the other captain in the room.

"Now-now, brother... this woman is clearly above the rest of the other grunts... why not have her drafted in the Marines as well, after all we could always use another skilled set-"

"Another skilled set? You bring in anyone that shows the faintest bit of "Potential" as you call it. Like that fool there" the hammer-wielding Marine captain said as he pointed to the now wheezing new recruit. "And you, be gone from my sight" he said as the man nodded in fear before the other man spoke up.

"That reminds me... are there any new recruits we can take today?" he asked as the man thought about it.

"Well there was a guy with a sword that came into town today-"

"Swordsman?" the other man asked as he placed his hand on his own blade, a katana and smirked. "We need more swordsmen here... sink the ship and draft him." he said with a smirk as the hammer wielding man said nothing but huff. Oh great, another "Recruit" as they would call it.

* * *

Jaune smirked, finally getting some new clothes with the little bit of money he had. No longer wearing his tattered and shredded Pumpkin Pete hoodie and now wearing another one that took a dull gray with a tan vest over it, similar to his old style of clothing. Under that was a pair of black pants that held his broad sword, a gift from Miles called "Croisade." With black boots and orange fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back finishing off the attire, he smirked as he picked up some sunglasses...

And he felt great, man Yang was right when she said that the shades would work. No wonder she wore them time-to-time. And to think... it only cost him half of his initial budget... he felt he would have been slapped for spending it on new clothes but he had to wear the same outfit for three years straight on an island he spent his time training. He could afford to get nice things by now and if anyone asked why... he... in his teacher's words "Fucked the War Hog."

As the night approached, he passed by an inn, he smiled with the thought of actually sleeping in a bed for the first time in three years. Plus since it would be a luxury He still had some money so he might as well just finish off the night in style before he went back out to seas. Opening the door, he noticed that no one was in the main room, other than a young woman he swore he saw before.

She was about a head shorter than him, looking towards her late teens and had brown, chestnut colored hair with a bored expression. Still her black coal eyes seemed interested in the new potential customer and then a glance of... familiarity?

Have they met before?

Neo however eyed the man curiously. He might have been wearing new clothes but she could remember the guy she kicked into the wall. Soon enough, she heard her current boss walk up behind her and smile. "Oh, seems like we've got a customer" he said as Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, how much for a room...?" he asked as the man nodded his head

"About 200 Belli" he said as Jaune nodded, paying the man as neo looked interested at that... maybe she could quit and steal his ship instead... As she thought about it, she didn't notice that Jaune had paid the owner and was looking at her in curiosity.

"Sorry, you seem familiar." Jaune said as Neo just smiled nervously. Did he remember her or see through her illusion? The older man just seemed curious on that part.

"Strange, you met Neo before?" he said as Neo froze. He just said her name, how did he even know?

'Neo… where do I know that name' Jaune thought as the man smirked.

"Tell me, what brings you here to Palma Island…?" he asked as Jaune raised an eyebrow before shrugging. There was nothing wrong with telling him about his journey.

"I'm resting up until I can get to Pear Island… I'm thinking about heading into the Grand Line" he said as Neo and the man looked at him. This guy was heading into the Grand Line… And from the way he spoke he was serious about it.

While Neo just wrote him off as a lost cause, the man narrowed his eyes. "You aren't a pirate, are you lad?" he asked as Jaune quickly shook his head.

"No… I'm not, honest. I'm just heading there to look for a way home" he said as Neo blinked. A way home and in the Grand Line…? What kind of place would be in there?

"Hmm… and what island is that? If you don't mind me asking?" the old man asked as Jaune remained quiet for a moment. Neo was curious as well… the guy did seem like an outsider… but also a bit more familiar. The next words he would say would change everything.

"A place called Remnant, have you heard of it-"

*Slam*

"A-Are you alright?" Jaune asked as he looked at the girl, slightly worried when he saw her subconsciously slam a fist into the table, breaking it and looking at him in shock. Did she hear right? Did he just say-

"Remnant… never heard of it before. What's it like… and who are you for that matter?" he asked as Jaune smiled.

"Name's Jaune Arc… nice to meet you, and well… Remnant is a place where we have four kingdoms… five counting a place called Menagerie. We were trained as Huntsman and Huntresses to fight monsters called Grimm… if that makes sense?" he more asked as Neo just stared.

He knew about Remnant, this boy was from Remnant. How could that be… the only other one who even knew about Remnant was right here… wait, if he was from Remnant.

"I see…" the old man said, sensing no deceit in the young man's words. "So if you're lost… how did you get here, if you don't mind me asking?" he said as Jaune frowned. Would the guy even believe him?

"…Some strange woman sent me here with a Devil Fruit…" he said as Neo felt cold. A strange woman… then that would mean-

*Boom*

'Oh no…' Neo thought as Jaune heard the door slam open behind him and look to see three Marines standing behind him.

"…You there, boy. You're a swordsman, right?" one of them asked as Jaune said nothing. Something was wrong with the way he asked that. He didn't like it at all. Neo and the old man said nothing as they both knew what they were up to…

"…Yeah, why…?" he asked while the Marine smirked.

"Congrats… by orders of Captain Strudel, you are being drafted into the Marines" he said bluntly as Jaune froze. Wait, what? He was being drafted… and by some man named… Captain Strudel?

Like the pastry strudel?

"…what if I refuse?" he asked with caution before he had a gun held to his head as the Marines smirked.

"There isn't a "Refuse" boy, now just come with us quietly the Marine spat as Jaune wanted to clarify one thing before he acted.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked bluntly as the Marine growled, losing his patience.

"Yes" he screamed. Was this brat stupid or something? Jaune just remained quiet before nodding. Alright, so this _was_ them threatening him.

"Oh" he said with a small smirk. Well if he was going to be a criminal… might as well because of self defense. And with that, he made his move…

* * *

Outside the inn, several people turned their heads before they saw one of the marines being sent flying through the door with an expression of pain etched onto his face, followed by two gunshots and a lone man coming out with two unconscious Marines in his hands, being dragged by the collars of their shirts a few seconds later.

Jaune just looked at them to see him being surrounded by Marines, now pointing guns at him. Well, this was great. Not even a freaking day on the next island and he already assaulted an officer. Meanwhile, Neo just stared as she saw the blond haired young man practically beat down the two Marines while the old man sighed.

"He's going to start a ruckus that one…" he muttered before looking at the girl and snapping his fingers, ruining her disguise as her form shattered. Pink now mixed in her hair and he gave her a smirk. "Seems like you have a search buddy… Want to go help him out, Miss Thief" he "Asked" with a small smile as Neo said nothing before picking up an umbrella from a nearby coat rack and silently went to support the only possible lead she had to going home.

Meanwhile the old man just smirked. This was quite an interesting town and quite an interesting generation… 'So… is this the New Generation that you wanted, captain?' Sea Gull thought before hearing the sounds of battle.

* * *

Jaune said nothing as he appeared above another group of Marines, swinging his sword and creating a flurry of small green waves of energy, using his Croisade as a means to use the Rankyaku. Seeing the Marines run from the waves of energy, he used Gepo to move to another group alongside his semblance for the speed boost.

Behind him was Neo, smirking and exposed without her illusions while she merely pointed her fingers at one of the Marines and turned her index finger inwards before one of the Marine's shoulders burst into a bloody mess as if he was shot. Continuing this three more times, she jumped back and dodged a larger Marine swordsman that aimed for her.

Smirking however, she jumped behind him with a flip before somehow impaling him with the toe of her boot, seemingly levitating before she bent backwards and jabbed something into him, making him bleed from the sides and fall to the ground.

Jaune grunted as he used his Tekkai to grab a sword and pull it back, delivering a strong Aura-enhanced blow to the gut before using his Soru to appear next to another marine and grabbing him by the front of his shirt and throwing him into a pile of Marines… how many where there? He counted at least thirty or something.

Behind him, Neo kept her grin as she joined the fray, maneuvering pasted the Marines that were brave and foolish enough to attack her while joining the blond swordsman after spring-boarding off of another Marine's body.

Back to back, Jaune whispered something to the young woman that offered her assistance. "When I attack, jump into the air" he whispered to her as she nodded silently before he sheathed his blade and brought it out, this time however swinging it a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

Neo avoided the large wave of green energy that rushed the Marines while some of the ones that jumped up to avoid the attack caught her eye. With her spare hand, she waved it outwards while spinning in midair while those who were also air born, were seemingly impaled by something she threw at them.

Landing on the ground in pain, Jaune prepared himself for her to land on him. She fell and smirked when he didn't budge and spun around on his back before landing on her two feet with a grin still on her face.

Jaune said nothing as he looked at the last standing Marines while Neo blinked, her pink, left eye and brown right one seemingly switching colors as the Marines each took a step back… What the heck was going on, who were these two.

Soon enough, Sea Gull appeared with a smirk, seemingly delighted at the performance… But it was time to end it. "Alright brats, that's enough" he said before he closed his eyes. Opening them again, the Marines all fell unconscious while Jaune and Neo froze at the feeling of some strange energy being released.

He remembered hearing about this from Miles once before… back when he was training in his Semblance… there was only one thing, one word that escaped his mouth…

"…Haki…" he muttered as he stared at the old man while Neo did nothing but hold her umbrella tighter.

"Well then…" Sea Gull said as he brushed himself off while welcoming them back inside, "I think we should talk a bit more… privately. Jaune Arc, Neo…" he said as the two younger "pirates" just nodded.

All while feeling the effects of the Innkeeper's hidden power.

* * *

 **Alright so here's Chapter 3. Now we've seen a little bit more of Neo's fighting style and her fruit as well as Jaune and her abilities to fight the lower leveled grunts of the Marines.**

 **Guesses for Neo's Devil Fruit are still in the air. It's going to be revealed next chapter during the fight as well as Jaune's "Secret Weapon" and his full semblance's abilities…**

 **That being said, Jaune's sword being named Croisade… it's French for Crusade which defines Joan of Arc's importance while fighting for the French in the war. Meanwhile his new outfit is based on some of the clothes he was given in the earlier designs of his character concept while being fitted more into the One Piece world.**

 **Some of the positions on Jaune's Crew with my current list are…**

* * *

 ** _Captain: Jaune's Role_**

 ** _First Mate: Neo's soon-to-be Role_**

 ** _Second Mate: Jaune's left hand man and third in command_**

 ** _Navigator: Currently Neo until the next island or so_**

 ** _Blacksmith: Let's face it… what RWBY story would it be without some kind of Over-complicated weapons for either the ship or the crew_**

 ** _Marksman: We have the Swordsman and we need the Marksman_**

 ** _Chef: While Jaune is currently the cook here… he's going to be replaced eventually for a better one_**

 ** _Doctor/Dentist: Should be obvious but I swear I'm going to make Jaune's search for a dentist a running joke in this story_**

 ** _Shipwright: We need someone to take care of the ship, and I have an idea on how to do so…_**

 ** _Ship: Do I need to even say why they need a ship…_**

* * *

 **And finally, to answer Zero's questions… This takes place roughly around the same time as Luffy's voyage in East Blue so they should be meeting each other in the Grand Line. Whether they return to Remnant or not I'll leave until the journey into the New World.**


	4. First Contact

**Alright, so here's the true 4th chapter for you guys and also... I just saw the polls and decided to leave it up for one more day or so... But it seems that most of you want me to add a bit of all three. OCs, One piece characters and other characters...**

 **If I add other characters then I can get started on the rest of the story right away... I plan on adding maybe 1 more character from Remnant but other than that it's just going to be Jaune and Neo.**

 **Next is the fact that I also have an idea where I want to take this now. so with that being said... I Do Not own either RWBY or One Piece and they belong to their rightful owners of Rooster Teeth and Echiro Oda respectfully.**

* * *

Jaune said nothing as he contemplated his current life choices... and his past ones as well as his overall life and how it all lead to this. Looking back, he was an idiot and a fool wanting to play hero. That being said... here he was, walking towards a marine base all while preparing to start a fight. Behind him was one happy Neopolitan who had a wide grin.

Not a grin that said "I'm getting ice cream" or "you owe me twenty Lein..." no, it was one that said that "I'm going to kill you and molest the corpse. Safe to say that upon learning her true identity, he was a bit on edge.

Considering how they first met... and the fact she threatened to kick him through another building, he wondered just how the others would react. Yang would either laugh and tease him relentlessly or try to demand where she went afterwards...

And all he wanted to do was be a hero and join Beacon... Still at least his motives were... less selfish than these captains Seagull told him about. He wanted to become a hero because his family were decended from heroes while they just wanted a promotion. Sure both ideals were filled with selfishness but he wasn't going around hurting or kidnapping others...

* * *

 _"So let me understand... you're a pirate?" Jaune asked as Seagull smirked. It was about an hour since the old man welcomed them in the inn and began talking about the current situation._

 _"Former one anyways. Still it's nice to see some new faces around here that know how to fight, Even if they did try to rob me of my boat" he said, looking at a somewhat embarrassed Neo. "But I guess we should move onto the main topic here. This town is suffering by the marine's control" he said as Jaune seemed a bit confused. What did he mean by that? "them demanding you to join... you weren't the first one lad, and if this continues then you wont be the last. I take it you already knew that attacking the Marines more or less landed you a bounty by now, right?"_

 _Jaune flinched at that. He was right, he did assault some officers and worse, Neo helped. "Yeah. Guess this makes me a pirate then..." he said as Seagull chuckled._

 _"Nope, Pirates are men and women of the sea that sail on a boat and do what their hearts tell them... you're just a kid that has a bounty and a boat. Still if you're both looking for Remnant then perhaps I can lend you two a hand" he said as Jaune and Neo both seemed confused._

 _"What do you mean exactly?" Jaune asked as Neo looked at the man curiously before he reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of ring and flipped it over to the pink and brown haired girl, who caught it with a confused expression. what was this for?_

 _"That ring might help use communicate and it's made of Seastone, go on, lass... try it" he urged as Neo took a second to inspect it before slipping it on her finger. Soon enough, she suddenly felt drained. What was going on? why did she feel so weak and exposed right now?_

 _"You alright, Neo" he asked the young woman that just seemed to glare as much as she could before growling._

 _"...Yeah... just peachy you moron..." she said as Jaune froze, Seagull smirking as Neo blinked. Wait, did she just...? "Did I... I can... what the-"_

 _"Seastone negates devil fruits, lass. Wearing that ring could help you communicate and conceal your abilities as well as help you build a resistance to the effects of other weapons made of the stuff. plus now we can actually hear ya." That being said, Neo just stared at the ring that gave her back her own voice. "That being said, I was watching you both fight, seems to me like you two are pretty skilled for this level of the seas."_

 _"Level?" Neo asked as Jaune thought back before he nodded._

 _"You're talking about the Grand Line and New World, aren't you?" he asked as Seagull nodded. That was correct._

 _"As you two are now... you would both be slaughtered in the New World, Maybe even later in the Grand Line itself. Still for what you have now it might be alright... I'm going to assume that those illusions were a part of your abilities... though it still doesn't explain the voice thing."_

 _"Wait, I thought you said this would help you understand me?" Neo said, still not used to the sound of her own voice in so long. Jaune just seemed confused._

 _"I thought those illusions were just her semblance?" Jaune said as Neo blinked... was it. No, she could still feel her Aura. Closing her eyes, she generated an illusion and moved to the side... only for Seagull to still look at her. Guess her illusions were just the fruit-_

 _"Well I guess those illusions are a part of the fruit" Seagull stated as Jaune was confused before he suddenly looked at her as the sound of her illusions broke into glass like shards. So... she could still use her semblance, then that left._

 _"My weapons..." Neo muttered as Jaune was confused. When did she have weapons? Seagull however smirked. He began to connect the dots right then and there. No voice and invisible weapons... perhaps created out of thing air?_

 _"Tell me, Neo... can you create weapons out of thin air as well?" he asked as she looked at the man and slowly nodded, taking off the ring and trying to talk, no sounds escaping as Seagull laughed. Was he mocking her?!_

 _"So that's what fruit you ate... the Maimu-Maimu no Mi" he said as Neo and Jaune were confused. Maimu-Maimu no Mi? what was that. Suddenly it hit them. Her lack of voice... her ability to create weapons out of thin air and possibly her abnormal flexibility... Oh dear god... she was some kind of human mime._

 _"Wait, so what's the Maimu-Maimu no Mi supposed to do?" Jaune asked as Seagull thought about it. Being the most knowledgeable about Devil Fruits under Scopper... He thought about what he could recall from what he heard about it from the voyages he had many years ago._

 _"The Maimu-Maimu no Mi gives the ability user the abilities of a mime. Added and additional reflexes and the ability to perfectly understand and mimic different fighting styles... more so using the powers it must give you the ability to pantomime objects such as swords, guns, and whatever else she can more or less think of. It's a powerful ability and with the only cost being your voice it's an... interesting trade off I guess."_

 _"...Well that explains how she beat the hell out of Yang..." Jaune muttered as Neo perked up. Hand to hand combat just came naturally and she just assumed it was just skill over some weird fruit that took her voice away. Still how on Remnant did a devil fruit even wind up on Remnant._

 _"Last I heard the only other crew that went farther then us was... no, never mind that for now. Right now we should focus on what you're going to be doing for the town" he said with a smile not leaving his face while Neo and Jaune seemed confused._

 _"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as Seagull sighed, showing his age for the first time that the blond swordsman had known him._

 _"...This town... is suffering by the marines here, lad. You see... normally in each outpost there's usually just one captain. Here there's two. Both of them are brothers and renown for their tactics in how they run things."_

 _"That's being polite about it" Neo said, wearing the ring again as Seagull continued._

 _"They're both in line for a promotion and are both going out of their way to obtain it. The older brother is named Boshu while the younger one is named Jikko and while they might be related they both have different ways of thinking. Sometimes it's good to have different ways of thinking. It helps others grow and learn from one another. These two however are just too stubborn and see this as a means of gloating."_

 _"Gloating?" Jaune asked with narrowed eyes, not liking the sounds of what he was hearing. Neo actually spoke up next._

 _"Hmm... the older one is a swordsman that drafts some weaklings into their ranks while the younger one shoots first and never asks questions. They're both fools if you ask me" she said with an annoyed tone._

 _"Yes... that seems to be the case. Boshu is a man that recruits others to the point of forcing them to join. He has a thing for swordsmen and holds his pride as the "strongest" swordsman in the South Blue Marines... meanwhile Jikko deems that his power is used to "protect" with a shoot first and ask questions never attitude. to him if you commit a crime then no matter the reason you should be punished and used as a demonstration."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked as neo spoke up again with narrowed eyes and a hint of venom in her tone._

 _"Three days ago... they dragged a young man to join and gave him a task. he was a show off punk that believed he was the best swordsman in the village. The bastard Boshu challenged him when he beat some of the marines and after Boshu beat him, the man was given a choice. Join the marines and survive... or die by his blade as a disgrace."_

 _"What..." Jaune said angrily before Seagull spoke up again_

 _"Meanwhile... Jikko is the opposite. If you even look at him the wrong way he would deem it as a crime. He shot a child just for pulling a prank on him. And then killed the poor boys father to... "Teach the brat respect" or some shit like that."_

 _"Wait, then if their that bad, why didn't you stop them already. You seem strong enough, why wait and let it escalate this far?!" Jaune shouted as the man just sighed._

 _"And then what would happen. You forget kid that my crew was the Pirate King's crew. If rumors got out that one of their members was located here and on this island, how many marines would swarm the place. If I did anything more than what I am then they would be all over me. It's not that hard to look up someone's history with their type of resources" he said before he walked to the window..._

 _No... he wasn't walking, he was limping._

 _"I'm an old man now... I can't do much more than try to help others. If I were to get involved then I guarantee you that we'd have a Vice-Admiral here in no time. And trust me when I say that they can be just as bad if not worse... They took down three other members the same way. I think the only ones of us that are truly safe is Rayleigh or Scopper. Shanks and that Buggy brat were just cabin boys but that Shanks guy became one heck of a pirate._ _"_

 _"...I think I understand... and I don't like it. but would they really go that far for you, old man"_

 _"Depends on who figures it out. If it's someone like Aokiji then he'd either just arrest me or kill me. but someone like Akainu... he would search everyone's homes and destroy the island. Even if I flee, once word gets out then that's it. Besides... I'm an old man now. I can't do much of anything anymore and even if I could... I'm not as well as I used to be..."_

 _It was a fact. one that Crocus told him himself. He was sick... he was dying... and he wasn't worth the trouble he would cause. Looking at the two, he did smirk one last time. "Which is where you two come in. This is a generation my captain gave his life for... my generation is nearly over I'm afraid. Still... I'll lend you a hand. But if you two are looking for Remnant... it will be one heck of a ride."_

 _"What do you mean?" Neo asked as she listened to the Pirate King's crewmate with curiosity._

 _"Roger once told us that there was something more beyond Raftel... and when we were ready to attempt it, he fell sick. Something about the True Final Island... or so he said" Seagull explained bluntly as Jaune perked up._

 _"And that might be Remnant?" he asked, hopeful as Neo had the same look. Seagull shrugged it off._

 _"Not sure, but I do know this... in order to reach this so-called Final Island... you'd need to have one of those guys with you. If you two are truly from the final Island then you might just need to make it there in order to pass. Still it's not going to be an easy task."_

 _"What do you mean?" Neo asked as Seagull sighed._

 _"We were able to discover Raftel because of the Poneglyphs and only the captain could even understand them. We had the co-ordinates... but only Captain Rogers, Rayleigh and Scopper could understand them. I don't know the way anymore, so I can't help ya brats there. I'm sorry..." he apologized as Neo sighed while Jaune just smirked._

 _"Well if you guys could do it then so can we... I mean, if you want to come along, Neo" Jaune said as Neo just quirked an eyebrow. "Look, we might not really trust eachother at the moment but here's how it is. You want to go back, right?"_

 _"I guess..." she answered before asking him a question. What about you though, If you're like me and were brought here after me and roman disappeared, then you were here for three years to. you might as well be considered dead."_

 _"I know... but I still have friend and family, business to take care of there. Even if it's dangerous, I'm not going to just give up. so if we're both alone and trying together, then would we really be alone?" he asked as Neo just stared at him... was this some kind of motivational speech? did he think she'd just say yes and they'd be buddy-buddy friends from now on._

 _"And... you trust me... after I nearly tried to kill your friend?"_

 _"To be honest... no, but if we're in this together we might as well work together. Besides... strangers are... well they're just friends you haven't met yet" je said as Neo looked at him strangely._

 _"...Was that some kind of motherly advice?" she asked tauntingly and then looked as he turned away in slight embarrassment before he humorous smirk turned one into disbelief. She couldn't believe it... was this guy some kind of mommy's boy or something?_

 _"Well regardless of whether you both agree on it or not, you might as well work together. Who knows... sometimes the most unexpected partnerships start with the most unusual things" Seagull admitted as Jaune noticed him, still smiling while Neo twitched in slight irritation._

 _"Do you ever show any expression than a smile?" she asked the old man as he chuckled._

 _"As a pirate, I would always sneer and frown all the time" he said as Jaune and Neo didn't believe him. That being said, Jaune held out a hand to the girl._

 _"So... partners?" he asked as she thought about it before shrugging._

 _"For now I suppose, the name's Neopolitan, don't forget it, alright blondie?" she said, taking the hand and taunting him some more. Jaune would have blushed or felt a little afraid if this was still him in Beacon. but instead..._

 _"Sure, and the name's Jaune Arc. Short and sweet and filled with love from the ladies... not counting my mom or sisters of course" he said as Neo raised an eyebrow._

 _"Well i'm a lady and I don't love it" she said bluntly as Jaune smirked._

 _"Could have fooled me... you're the one that held be down and kiss-"_

 _"That didn't happen, forget it happened" she said before Jaune smirked. Really, it was hard to forget that- his thought were cut off when he noticed that she took off her ring and glared at him with her mismatched eyes. And then he felt something sharp between his legs... most likely a sword. "Nothing... Happened... Understand" she voiced silently as Jaune just nodded before she followed with one of her own._

 _"Well if you two love birds are done foreplaying, we have some work to do..." Seagull said as Jaune and Neo just turned to him confused. What work?_

* * *

So... this is it, Jaune said as he and Neo approached the main doors as she nodded. This was a disaster in the making but well... he knew what was at stake now. It was either be a pirate and let these guys do what they want or do nothing and let innocent people suffer. Either way... he was already past the point of turning back as he channeled his aura into his semblance and smirked.

"By the way..." Neo said bluntly as she prepared for battle herself, slowly taking the ring off as she asked one last question. "Just what's your semblance anyways?"

Jaune however smirked. his semblance might not have been as cool as Blake's clones or Weiss's glyphs but he took pride in it. "My semblance is called Enhance... and now I won't be the same old weakling like I was before!" he yelled as he increased his physical strength to several times his normal strength. Adding his aura enhanced fist into the equation... he decided to knock and be polite...

*Boom*

And knock he did... right through the iron doors of the base before he gained the attention of the marines. Each one either looking at them in expressions of shock, confusion, anger or fear. Neo was impressed at the feat, taking in what he could have meant when he said "Enhance"

Walking into the main yard of the base, Jaune just smirked... "So... whose first?" he asked, wearing his sunglasses as Neo's eyes swapped collors, indicating she was ready to fight.

* * *

"No offence but... why don't you take my old fishing boat instead, Luffy. that thing's going to sink right when you get out to sea" a man said as another one spoke up.

"Yeah, that's too small even for you" he said, agreeing with the first man as a young man with black hair and a red vest merely laughed. His straw hat one him as he just smirked.

"I want to start small, But I'll get a big one soon enough, don't worry about it" he replied as he had a large grin on his face. He might have been the last to leave... but he was going to gather a crew... and then.

Monkey D. Luffy... was going to become the king of the Pirates.

* * *

 **So the next chapter is the confrontation now going on the captains' names. Boshu and Jikku, I believe mean Recruit and Execute in Japanese... I could be wrong since i'm looking it up on Google Translator.**

 **Next is Neo's fruit. I think this would strangely fit her playful and psychopathic nature and the way she fights. Imagine how much more dangerous neo would be if she could pull out knives and stuff, jumping around her opponents and all the while changing the terrain to her advantage...**

 **Meanwhile... during season 4 I always thought that Jaune's semblance was going to be something enhancing of his physical and mental attributes like his strength, speed, clarity and so on. (Which would have explain some things we were hinted at before) we actually saw something like this in Grimm Eclipse when he could boost other characters. So far from what we I saw in his semblance... I'm freaking using it and boosting it to his way of fighting.**

 **Like Rokushiki... or eventual Haki... and so on.**

 **Also as weird as it sounds, for Jaune it would make his character arc much better because (To me anyways) a Hero isn't someone who is the strongest, the fastest or the smartest... it's the one people can rely on the most in the situation and stands up to what they believe in is right. But that's just my thoughts...**

 **Either way, thoughts, comments or others are welcomed and before I forget... the polls are in so the results are...**

 **...**

 **1st: Use All three/ OCs... One Piece characters and other characters**

 **2nd: a tie between using either only Other characters or One Piece characters**

 **3rd Use a mix of OC and One Piece Characters**

 **4th Use only OCs**

 **So with that in mind I think I'll have a crew going soon enough... that being said... suggestions are nice but I won't make promises.**

 **...**

 **Note, this is no longer accurate... I messed up and started the poll over. I goofed up on the polls and it's been set up again,**


	5. Condemned to Piracy

**Alright, I kind of have a large Author's Note at the bottom so I'll make this quick, I DO NOT own RWBY or One Piece; they belong to Rooster Teeth and Echiro Oda respectively.**

* * *

The area was filled with the sounds of battle as Jaune dealt with the marines with an annoyed expression. Jaune felt a little disappointed in having to fight some of them, it was clear that they were the ones "Drafted" while the dangerous, mute, lunatic known as Neopolitan had a smile the entire time, breaking the bodies of the marines that tried-and failed, to stop her.

She was however growing annoyed at playing with the fodder, wanting to get the captains out of here already. "You... you bitch-" one marine cried out as he ran at her with a sword, running into some kind of invisible wall instead while Neo just rolled her eyes before flipping over said walled and shooting the marine grunt with one of her man-made guns.

She really loved her fruit ability... the ability to create weapons out of thin air. No reload, no problem. Jaune however just sighed as he sent a Rankyaku at one of the marines behind her before rushing in at some of them and joining the young woman with a sigh. "So... how many more do you think there are-?" Jaune asked before he was interrupted by one of the marines going to get the captains as Neo and Jaune stayed where they were.

Huh... guess that answered that question. Still it was going to be annoying to fight both the captains and the grunts. But before they could say anything, the building walls erupted as two larger men appeared. the first one was a bit taller and a bit skinnier but had a sword and an eyepatch while the younger one carried a hammer while being more portly than his brother.

"I was wondering what was going on... who are you?" the taller one asked curiously as Jaune and Neo both smirked.

"Well... the name's Jaune Arc, and that's Neo. We're the local sailor scouts and are selling sailor scout cookies..." Jaune said bluntly and sarcastically at the end, earning a glare from the second captain before Neo stepped up and smirked. Cracking her neck and her knuckles, she pointed to the hammer wielding one and then to a random direction, basically calling him out.

"You brats have got some nerve... very well... we'll be sure to kill you both right-" the rounder man started as he was interrupted by the older brother.

"Now tell me, you wouldn't happen to be the swordsman that showed up today, and who attacked our men... would you?" he asked as Jaune shrugged.

"They threatened me and I fought back..." he said with a small glare as he gripped the handle of his sword while Boshu eyed Neo and spoke again.

"And that girl there... I take it that she's the infamous thief that got my brother so worked up?" he asked as Jaune looked at Neo, who nodded with her eyes changing colors as the older Boshu nodded. "Well then, how about you two help us settle a grudge. You see both me and my brother have been going over who would be the best captain... so how about a little competition... Both me and you will fight, young man and my brother will face your friend. Whoever wins first, gets that promotion."

Jaune glared, no doubt talking to his brother over him and Neo as the younger Jikko gave it some thought before nodding. "Alright... have your little fun with the blond brat and when I deal with this little fruitcake brat, I'll be expecting you to admit I'm the best-"

"And when you both lose... we're going to take back Palma Island" Jaune said as he walked towards Boshu with a smirk as he pulled out Croisade and prepared to fight as Boshu smirked and pulled out his own sword, given the fact that it was a claymore in his hand and that Boshu stood twice as high as the young blond... Jaune just sighed and knew this was going to be a Long day.

"...Well... bring it" Jaune said as the captain jumped in the air while Jaune however began to glow in a faint white light.

"Bunkatsu Chikyū!" the larger man said as Jaune just gripped his sword and blacked the blow aimed at his head with a growl. Alright, the captain was at the very least stronger than the others... but not quite as strong as one Mezz D. Miles.

"Tekkai: Buso" Jaune muttered as he transferred his Tekkai into his own blade, smirking, he swing it upwards and in a loud snap, chipped into the larger claymore. "You done?" he asked with a smile before he disappeared in a Soru and appeared above the shocked marine captain. "Shigan: Ken no Kushi" the Arc called out before he stabbed his sword into Boshu's spine, earning a pained yelp as he made sure to sever the spine. While the idea of killing was something he might not have truly liked, only agreeing to do so without another way or a fight to the death...

Paralyzing an arrogant marine... was karma enough.

"Gah...! you... little..." Boshu shouted as he fell down to the ground before Jaune ripped Croisade out without a hint of remorse. Sighing however, he barely noticed that Boshu's form started to crack, making Jaune jump back and prepare to fight with his sword held in his right hand. Boshu however disintegrated into what seemed to be something of a layer of skin, making him appear smaller and even more annoyed. He was actually around a head smaller than her was before...

"Heh... seems like you underestimated him, Boshu" Jikko cried as Neo remained silent, keeping her eyes on both the battle and her future opponent.

"True... I didn't think he would be that good... Jaune Arc, I'll admit you surprised me there... But now the true fight begins..." he said as what seemed like some kind of second-skin was created and gave him a type of armor. Jaune frowned and took that into consideration.

"Is that an ability... or..." he muttered before his eyes widened. "What devil fruit did you eat!?" he shouted as Boshu smirked.

"So you know about the devil fruits... I myself had eaten the Kara-Kara no Mi... it allows me to grow and wrap myself around a shell-like skin... and I can even choose the form of what I choose to use" he explained as Jaune looked over towards Jikko, curious about his own body. "My brother refused to eat one… but I talked enough" he said as he drew what seemed to be a katana as Jaune held Croisade and glared. He knew that it was time to fight seriously.

"Sheru Kaba" he called before running at Jaune before he jumped back with Soru and appeared before he appeared next to him with a calm expression.

"Rankyaku" Jaune muttered, returning his sword into the sheath before drawing it out and creating a green wave of energy at Busho "Kuikkudorō" he finished as he slashed threw the shell and drew some blood. Hearing a shout of pain, he was forced to black the Katana and land on one of the buildings with Soru and Gepo. "Sturdy... great" Jaune whined as he decided to give Neo and Jikko space to fight. Time to separate them and divide and conquer…

"Are you running away, boy?" Boshu asked as Jaune smirked.

"Location change... let's have Neo and Jikko have their fun here" he said as he ran off with Boshu after him. Neo however smirked and landed on the ground with a deadly smile while Jikko laughed.

"So, brat… ready to die?" Jikko asked as Neo just smirked, reaching behind her and pulling out an umbrella.

'That's my line, dead-man' she thought as she remained where she was as the large man ran at her with his hammer and brought it down, Neo disappearing in one of her illusions shattering before the real one stood behind him and withdrew a "sword" from the "hilt", delivering a blow into his side, trying to hit a vital organ. She would normally have fun and deal with him at her own convenience. But she wanted to make sure Jaune finished his opponent.

Because there was no way she was going to fight both of them because he fucked up. And besides someone like Yang was fun, someone like Jikko was just starting annoyed her.

Pulling back, she was forced to avoid a side-swipe from the hammer and jumped back several feet, using her aura as a means to gain distance before she side-stepped the hammer being thrown at her. Glaring, at the man, he went to punch her, only for him to miss and her to avoid the attack by jumping away and creating a wall to lunge at him before flipping off his arm and delivering an aura-enhanced axe kick to his head.

Flinching from the blow, she jumped back again and smirked. Jikko snarled and reached into his pocket pulling out a gun and taking several shots at the girl, only for her to place her hand up and have her palm facing him. The bullets being stopped midair.

Stopping his firing, he glared… did she eat a devil fruit like her brother? As for a matter of importance did that blond brat with her eat one as well?

He didn't care as Neo heard the sounds of battle from where Jaune was fighting Boshu and growled.

It was time to finish this… Using her illusions, she moved away as the man rushed at her and delived a punch to shatter the illusion before she appeared beside him.

The man glared as he tried to turn around and deliver a blow that Neo easily dodged and stabbed him straight in the throat. She wanted to make it quick, she had things to do than play with the captain. Making sure that the captain died, using her abilities to amplify her sword Looking to where Jaune left and disappeared to find him.

* * *

 _*Slash*_

 _*Slash*_

 _*Cling*_

Jaune and Boshu traded blows as Jaune forced the larger man back with a grunt, alright, now it seemed a bit more like Miles. "Y-you brat, do you really think you can beat me? I'm the strongest Swordsman in South Blue... the great Boshu of the Strudel Clan" he declared as Jaune just remained quiet. Strudel Clan? what the heck was that?

"...Right... I really don't care..." Jaune admitted bluntly as he readied himself, now holding Croisade in his less-dominant hand before returning it back to his sheathe. He didn't care about who he was fighting; he just knew he had to win. But first. "What do you get out of this promotion? Why go so far as to challenge people to duels and force them to either kill them or join the marines?" Jaune asked, wanting to hear the words from the horse itself.

Boshu just seemed curious before he smirked. "Isn't it obvious, boy? If I gather swordsmen for the marines then we'll be stronger as a group... if I eliminate those that hold no interest in joining us then they serve no use. It eliminates the competition, and with no bounty hunters then they'll have to rely on the Marines to fight. Once I get that promotion, then I'll be able to take more recruits in and take out the competition... It's a man-eat-man world, kid... and I'm not going to stop eating until I had my fill of the world."

"..."

"So what do you have to say to that kid... why do you fight?"

"..."

"Kid, don't tell me you're getting cold feet-" he started before Jaune interrupted him.

"...You... you're doing this for power... and you're killing off others because you see them as competition. Do you even care about justice at all?" Jaune asked with an enraged expression with his hands balled into fists as Boshu laughed.

"The only justice I follow is my self-justice. You're either with me or against me... And while I'm not strong enough to order an admiral... sometimes you need to start off small... i'll work my way up the ranks and become a Vice-Admiral... than an Admiral... and then the Fleet Admiral... I'll unite the world under my banner, and I'll do it by ending you." And with that said, he went to stab the blond knight threw with his sword, only for him to catch it.

"You... you..." he shook with rage before he snapped the sword, using his aura and semblance. "You bastard!" he yelled before delivering a fierce punch into the marine's face, cracking the shell. "To play with lives like that..." he said as the Marine looked down and sneered before he went to punch the blond knight to the ground, only for him to grab his arm, breaking the shell with his aura and semblance enhancing his strength.

"I'll break you..." Jaune decided before tossing the marine's fist and moving in with a punch, breaking the shell completely. "And I'll beat you..." he continued as he delivered another blow, making Boshu cough up blood. Jaune's angry expression was hidden behind his hair before he looked up at the marine in the eyes with a hint murder.

…And he snapped…

"And when I do, I'll make you pay..." he snarled before grabbing his arm and throwing him into the wall. He wasn't going to use his sword... the bastard didn't deserve to be defeated with it.

It wasn't worth the effort. He believed that Boshu was going to be an actual challenge... and he was wrong.

"You... you bastard... I'm the strongest marine... I deserve it... I won't be deprived by-Gah..." he shouted before he felt cold... Jaune remained there angry as his arm was stuck in the man's chest. Before he pulled it back out, he twisted his arm and pulled out all five fingers extended.

Miles was right when he said that some of the marines were corrupt... only to see the man fall motionless for a few minutes did he realize what he just did. Jaune Arc, a weak student that wanted to become a hero... had just murdered a man in cold blood...

He was cold, numb and unaware of the world around him, trapped in his thoughts as he didn't even see Neo approach him, looking at him confused… before the confusion turned into concern for him. Was this his first kill?

It had to be if he was acting like this... and she remembered her first kill… it was when someone pulled a gun on Roman that she acted and delivered him a death blow with a knife in his throat. She knew that it didn't exactly get better... but sometimes it was necessary.

She actually kind of pitied him when she went to talk to him, seeing him flinch when she called his name and a look of regret slapped onto his face.

"I… I killed him" he muttered as Neo nodded, having killed her opponent as well… She had grown too numb to care… but at least it was over…

And they earned their way off the island.

* * *

Five days later, Jaune and Neo were both about to head out as Seagull saw them off. Jaune had eventually came to terms of his fight while Neo had slowly returned to her normal attitude, her attire being that of a white and brown stripped shirt with a pink color with black pants and boots with her umbrella, attached at her waist on her belt.

"So, I guess this is it then" Jaune said as he and Neo looked at Seagull, who nodded.

"Indeed... still the town might be thankful for what you two have done... but the world will see you both as pirates and if not today… then someday. But be careful out there… and good luck" he said as they nodded.

Departing from the island and now riding their separate ships, the prepared to head to the next island. After they could no longer see Palma Island, Jaune looked back at the former... or rather still current criminal with a small smile. "Guess we're in this together..."

"I suppose" Neo said, her new Seastone ring on her finger as she glanced at the Arc with a smile. "I'll be honest, I thought you were just going to be some kind of typical do-gooder and arrest me or something, or someone who would have dragged me down..." she admitted bluntly as he just looked down depressed.

"Gee… thanks…" he muttered to himself as she shook her head.

"Still… aren't you mad at me…? I did try to kill your friend" she reminded him as he frowned. Oh yeah, he remembered that. He still didn't fully trust her if he was being honest with himself…

"Eh… not as much as I probably should be… right now we're working together and besides... you haven't tried to kill me yet… right?" he asked as Neo blinked. Not really, She didn't know much about him other than the fact he was connected to the brats of Team RWBY and that he made his first kill.

Yeah he might have been a huntsman and herself being a criminal… but they were in this together and probably unable to truly trust one another... but if they were both going to look for a way home... then maybe it would be nice to suffer together instead of suffering alone…

"I guess I haven't bothered…" she said with some amusement. Jaune smiling as he knew he was playing a dangerious game with the former enemy of his friends. Still it was nice to have someone to watch his back… so long as she didn't stab him in it first.

"...Neo" Jaune asked as the girl looked at him confused.

"... Yeah…?"

"Dibs on being captain" Jaune said bluntly as Neo gave him a strange look… She soon just shook her head. Yeah sure, she really didn't care. Just as long as he didn't slow her down or do something outright stupid…

Then again, compared to someone like Cinder… he seemed to be a bit of fresh air. At least she knew he was at the very least trustworthy and not just throw her away like Cinder would have.

Still… Torchwick was the only one she really had. And if he was gone or something happened, then what would she do? Where would she go…?

"Hey, Neo…?" Jaune asked as she looked at him. "I was thinking… if we're going to be a pirate crew… we should have a cool sounding name… and I doubt you want to be named the Arc Pirates or something…"

No shit she didn't… "Yeah, I'm not an Arc Pirate" she said bluntly as Jaune nodded.

"I was thinking we were both heading to find a way to Remnant… why not be named the Remnant Pirates" he said as she looked at him without much emotion…

The Remnant Pirates…

That was… basic, lacks creativity… "…I'll think about it…" she said as Jaune sighed. He knew he wasn't great with naming moves or anything… Flower Power wasn't that bad though… right?

As the two sailed on, they wondered what was happening in Remnant at the moment… they were gone for a good three years… and Jaune just hoped that everyone was alright…

* * *

 ** _Bunkatsu Chikyū/ Splitting Earth_**

 ** _Tekkai: Buso/ Iron Body: Armament_**

 ** _Sheru Kaba/ Shell Coat_**

 ** _Rankyaku: Kuikkudorō/ Tempist Kick: Quick Draw_**

* * *

 ** _Kara-Kara no Mi/ Shell-Shell Fruit: Paramecia: Allows the user to create and coat oneself in a shell-like substance. The user can also manipulate the shell to take a form of what the user desires._**

 ** _Maimu-Maimu no Mi/ Mime-Mime Fruit: Paramecia: The user gains the abilities of that of a mime, able to create non-sentient items or objects out of thin air. However, the fruit makes the person "Mute" and unable to talk. It also allows one to subconsciously mimic and easily avoid certain styles of fighting like brawling or swordsmanship._**

 ** _Mirror Illusion: Neo's Semblance: Able to create Illusions Neo uses it to create still images, new clothes or appearances or even the scenery itself. When the illusion is dispelled or "shattered" the illusion itself will dissolve into glass-like shards and reveal the true form or location of the user._**

 ** _Enhance: Jaune's Semblance: Using one's Aura, Jaune is able to amplify or "Enhance" it to boost either himself or others natural abilities such as Strength, Speed, Endurance, Clarity, Aura, Healing Factor and ECT. This however takes a great deal of concentration to use on another and only one attribute can be focused on and enhanced at once._**

* * *

 **So yeah… the fight was kind of lacking… I just wanted to use them as a means to have personal growth for Jaune, now having killed someone and for Neo, to try and write Neo's fighting abilities and get more of a feel for her fighting style. Jaune and Neo are obviously a lot stronger due to their Aura and Semblances… The fight was something more of a Axe-Arm Morgan kind of fight where Zoro took him down in one literal good hit.**

 **That being said, Jaune and Neo, currently with their semblance and aura… as well as Neo's Devil Fruit… are probably both around Shabody Archipelago Luffy and Sanji level of fighting ability. Now before anyone calls me out on bullshit, remember, they have aura and a semblance, aura acting as a pseudo Armament Haki and their semblance acting as a free Devil Fruit.**

 **It might be me nerfing the One Piece world a little but just think of it like this… how strong is Kaido, Kizaru, Aokiji, Shanks, White Beard, Doflamingo… the obvious higher ups compared to Luffy pre Time-skip?**

 **And how strong do you think Luffy would be compared to the RWBY universe if they didn't have their Aura and in turn, their semblance… That should hopefully tell you that there is a large gap between One Piece power and RWBY power.**

 **So while they aren't going to be going around, curve stomping Shichibukai or Vice-Admirals anytime soon they're still… going to be able to hold their own**

 **Without Aura, Jaune and Neo are probably going to be around mid Alabasta level Luffy and Sanji. Zoro is the more skilled swordsman between him, Neo and Jaune so even if Jaune might seem "Stronger" than him in overall combat, Zoro is still the stronger swordsman…**

 **Point is, with their Aura and Semblance, Jaune and Neo have the advantage… so please don't kill me if you think I'm speaking Blasphemy**

 **Finally, I'm ending the poll on the 16th, again sorry for the redo on the poll but I did forget some possibilities and wanted to make it a bit more open for the possibilities… it was still my fault though…**


	6. Bounties and the Mysterious Woman

**Alright, so here's Chapter 6 and the Votes are in. The Polls state that I use: Other characters and One Piece characters... and with that I have already thought of a crew consisting of people that would fit into the world of Once Piece as well as some of Jaune's crew members such as the Navigator, Shipwright and Blacksmith… the navigator being shown in this chapter.**

 **So as always, I do not own RWBY or One Piece, nor do I own anything else from other franchises seen in this story. They all belong to their respective owners so I OWE NOTHING.**

* * *

"Are you sure he's in here?" a man said as three others nodded, taking this into consideration, the group of four walked into a small bar where they began to search for their target. It didn't take them long enough to find him, his blond shaggy hair and his brown shirt and tan vest with black pants and boots making up his clothes indicated he was their guy.

"Man, that was good… do you think I can have some of that pumpkin pie?" he said before the bartender nodded but seemed worried when he noticed the marines.

"Ahem…" the leader coughed into his hand but was subtly ignored by the blond, who was busy finishing his lunch.

"Man, I wish Beacon's food was this good… I really hope I find a chef soon that can cook this well" he muttered, not hearing the marines behind him.

"Ahem!" the captain shouted as the blond still remained oblivious.

"And I still need a navigator and a doctor… and a dentist, maybe even a musician-"

*Bang*

Blinking, the blond man turned around to see the captain holding a gun, pointing it towards the ceiling while looking at him with an emotionless expression.

"Thank-you, Joanez" he said, ignoring the marine's muttering of his name being called Jones. Walking up to the blond, the captain cleared his throat. "Tell me, are you perhaps Jaune Arc?" he asked as Jaune frowned slightly before nodding. Having his confession, the captain spoke up again. "Then in the name of the World Government, you are hereby under arrest."

"…Huh?"

"Don't play innocent!" the captain snapped as he reached for something in his coat pocket. "This is you, is it not?!"

Jaune just stared at the poster that had his picture on it… Over it was what seemed to be his information…

 _Wanted, Dead or Alive_

 _Silver-Blade: Jaune Arc_

 _10,000,000_

And all he did was kill a corrupt captain… and he was smacked with a ten-million Belli bounty?

It was four days since he and Neo had left Palma Island so if the marines did get bounty on him or Neo then they had time to… but he wanted to know, how the heck did they get a picture of him… and did they get one of Neo while they were at it…?

"…I have a bounty?"

"Of course you have a bounty, you're a pirate who killed a Marine Captain" started the captain as Jaune flinched slightly.

Right… Jaune thought, still feeling a bit guilty for going too far…

"Sailing the seas with the Harlequin" he continued.

Harlequin…? Wait, was that Neo… so if that was her epithet then she had a bounty as well…

"And assaulting more than several dozen marines" he finished as the waiter came back with the pie Jaune asked for, now actually afraid of the pirate that killed a captain as Jaune sighed. He knew he was going to be feared but really, this was a little overkill, especially when he noticed the others looking at him in fear, the tension in the room thick enough to cut it with his blade.

"…Out of curiosity… can I see Neo's bounty?" he asked as the captain blinked, not the reaction most pirate give out around South Blue. Looking at another one of his men, he nodded as the man searched through some of the posters and found one featuring Neo.

 _Wanted: Dead or Alive_

 _Harlequin: Neo_

 _8,000,000_

Jaune smirked, so he was a bit higher than here… she owed him 10 Belli. "Hey, Neo… I won the bet" he called out before the wanted poster was snatched away by Neo, appearing out of thin air and looking over her new wanted poster excitingly.

The excitement soon turned to confusion before she snatched Jaune's to compare and frowned. She had some gripes with this… One… While she loved the picture, how did they even get that? Or a picture of her in general now that she thought about it.

Second… why Harlequin? Was that some kind of pun on her Maimu-Maimu no Mi abilities? And the final reason…

"Why the hell, am I lower than Jaune's" she asked the captain as Jaune sighed. He knew she was probably going to ask that. Neo was honestly confused. Jaune was honestly a somewhat decent man that, she would admit, a good person at heart and a skilled fighter and tactician…

But she was Neopolitan Torchwick. The Badass-Bitch that could break both a boy's body and his bones with dramatic flair and awe… And she had the lower bounty… like his side-kick.

He might be the captain but she wore the pants in their relationship-

"Pay up, Neo… I won the bet-"

"Bite me, Jaune" she called out as she glared as the Arc just turned away, eating his pie as she turned back to the marines, demanding an answer why she was the lower bounty of the two.

"…You will both be coming with us" the man said as Jaune smirked.

"And as our assumed elder, we will take into consideration and respect your choices… but can it be in a few years… maybe in a decade or two-" Jaune asked sarcastically as the marine captain glared at him.

"You are going to pay attention and me the proper respect, boy!" the captain yelled as Neo stood back as Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"…Who are you again?" Jaune asked as the man smirked.

"I am Captain Goldentusk of the marines…"

"Who…?" came Jaune's only reply.

"Just stop playing around and give in" Goldentusk demanded loudly before holding up a pistol to the blonde's head. Jaune however sighed as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Look, I don't care who the hell you are but it's rude to hold a gun to someone-"

*Bang*

"Ruder to shoot them when they're trying to talk-"

*Bang*

That's actually kind of annoying…

*Bang*

"And Strike Three-" he declared dramatically before disappearing in a Soru and delivering a punch to the captain's gut, watching him fall to the ground as Neo smirked and everyone else looked on in horror. Seeing everyone's expressions, he tried to calm them down. "He shot me, that was self-defense-"

"-You killed him" one marine said as Jaune blinked… no he didn't… the guy was still breathing.

"No I did-"

"You ended his life, you damn pirate" another one said as the crowd started to follow suit all much to the Arc's annoyance and panic.

"Monster!" a man shouted

"Horrible…" a woman growled

"Hoodlum!" another man cried

"Rapist" Neo accused, much to the swordsman's shock.

"Neo… what the hell-"

*Bang*

"And will you stop shooting me?!" he shouted, his aura running lower than he'd like and resorting to his Tekkai, all while the ice-cream themed assassin just smirked at the show being performed before her by her lovely captain.

Jaune however was really annoyed before he finally had enough and went to attack the remaining marines, much to the crowd's horror and panic before they fled… all but Neo and a lone woman. "Why did you encourage them… and what the hell was that "Rapist" bullshit for…?"Jaune demanded as Neo shrugged. He swore if he somehow became a registered sex offender because of her…

"…Well… that was fun… but seriously, why am I lower than you?" Neo asked, generally confused as Jaune frowned.

"Maybe because I'm the one who has to deal with the shit my partner puts me through" Jaune said sarcastically as Neo rolled her eyes, come on it wasn't that bad…

"Still… When are we going to head out to the next island...?" Neo asked as Jaune shrugged. Probably until they find a way to make some more money to last the trip… as much as he hated to admit it, they were broke and while Neo was comfortable with robbing people and raiding villages… the Arc wasn't.

"Soon enough… we just need to find some source of income…" Jaune explained, reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out his shades while Neo sighed.

"And we still can't rob people?" she asked annoyed as Jaune nodded. They might be pirates but they weren't villains… alright so he wasn't a villain. Neo he couldn't vouch for, having gotten to know his first mate quite well over the last several days… Neo huffed as she noticed Jaune smile.

"I told you that Pirates are fair game… not only that but if someone starts a fight with us… robbing them would be a spoils of war…" and that was the reason Neo tolerated him. He wasn't a saint like some of the huntsman or huntresses … he just had a conscious. Nothing wrong with that, heck Roman had one to. He was a gentleman thief and a head in Vale's Underground… not just for his power and influence but rather his quick talking and… ironically enough, his standards and morals.

Neo would admit she would have been a whole lot worse if it wasn't for her uncle… still she had some sense of honor…. She wouldn't outright kill some innocent bystanders or rape someone… she was a lady assassin after-all. She had standards.

"By the way…" Jaune said as Neo nodded with a smirk, holding up several wallets from the fallen marines… money well earned, or so they say. Still, Jaune wasn't going to be able to survive off pocket change… he needed a big score. Oh great, now he sounded like an actual criminal. But that didn't mean he wasn't right. And once he got more members for the crew… he was going to have to rely on other methods of income.

…Unless they were into robbing people to live out on the seas…

"Hey, get out of here" they heard a man shout as they both turned to see a woman being thrown out of a store with bruises on her body. Neo remained neutral while Jaune frowned… walking up to see what was going on.

"I thought I told you we don't serve your kind here, you damn fish" the man snarled as he pulled out a pistol and was about to fire before Jaune intervened.

*Bang*

"This makes five shots now" he muttered, now a little pissed about how many times he was actually shot today… he liked it better in Beacon, less getting shot and more being lectured. The man however glared at the blond and frowned at the woman behind him. Neo remained quiet but prepared to fight if she needed to. The marines were one thing but a unknown villager shooting her partner because of his idiocy… that was just a bit annoying.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaune demanded as the young woman looked up confused while the man said nothing before spitting in their direction, returning back to the store. "Ass" Jaune muttered as he looked to see the woman more closely… The woman herself was covered in bandages, her black eyes showing clear distrust in him while her hair was split into two pigtails.

"You alight-"

"…I don't need you help…" she said bluntly as she looked away and got up, only to collapse a few feet away before Jaune and Neo approached her, Jaune helping you up. "I said leave me alone-"

"You're hurt…" Jaune said bluntly as the woman glared before looking down. Before Jaune could say anything else, he was slapped by the woman, who glared and stumbled away.

"I don't need your pity either…" she called as Neo frowned before Jaune rubbed his cheek.

"Hey, wait-"

"Just leave it Jaune" Neo finally said as the knight looked to her confused. "She clearly doesn't trust us, she was almost shot… would you blame her?" she asked as she watched her leave out of their sight.

"…That's not right… we were only trying to help her-"

"Sometimes helping others is the cruelest thing to do…" she said as she narrowed her eyes as well… what that guy said. He called her a fish… she didn't know much about the world they were currently in but… her eyes widened slightly as she saw what the man was saying… was she a Faunus-

"I'm going to find out what's going on-" Jaune said before he was caught by Neo, who glared at him. After a moment or two of silence, Jaune just sighed, giving in. Neo was right in a way… it wasn't his business to intervene with someone's life. Even if he wanted to help… some people had their own problems he guessed.

Meanwhile, the woman moaned as she made her way to a small unused building near the edge of town before a voice called out to her. "Seems like you got caught, Isaribi" a man said as the woman frowned. It was clear he was slightly amused as the woman sighed.

"Amatchi… why do they always hate us…?" the woman said, taking off her bandages as the man smirked, now that was the form he wanted to see… the green scales that littered her body to prove her heritage as a half breed… as a fish-woman. A young girl born as a merman and a human woman…

"People do not understand what they cannot perceive. You can only remember some bits about your past… while the human father I had raped my mother and I was left orphaned when she finally fell to her wounds… tomorrow is the day that we will be given the respect we deserve…"

"Amatchi… can we really… can we really be normal" she asked as she looked down at her arms as the fish-man smirked.

"Of course we can… with my new device… we will build a utopia… one that humans can no longer hold us as monsters… a world where we can truly be free…"

Isaribi smiled softly… a world where she could be free and not be hated… a world where she could make friends…

"You alright-" the blonde's voice called out in her head, making her frown. That man defended her… but why, unless he didn't know. Looking back at her scales, she could only curse the world that she was born in, and hope that she could finally be free from the hate that humanity gave her every day…

* * *

 **And here we go, Now for those of you who don't know… Isaribi and Amatchi are actually from the Naruto Series… from a filler arc. So before I forget, I DO NOT own Naruto, it belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.**

 **Next are the rules I'm going to place for the whole "Other Characters" being in Jaune's crew, that being…**

 **1: No Main Characters from any Franchise**

 **2: No Characters stronger than in the One Piece World *Couch-DBZ-Cough***

 **3: No main villains with no redeeming qualities (Joker, Dr. Gero, Jackal, ECT.) however anti-heroes or villains that aren't really evil are allowed**

 **4: Only One Character per Franchise… so no more Naruto Characters**

 **5: Only a few of them will be from other franchises… Jaune's going to have probably around a total of 18 crew members, not counting Neo by the time they return to Remnant… so I'm only going to use maybe 7-9 characters… the rest are either RWBY or One Piece Cannon…**

 **That being said… the positions I plan on filling are:**

* * *

 ** _Captain: Jaune Arc_**

 ** _First Mate: Neopolitan Torchwick_**

 ** _Second Mate: ?_**

 ** _Third Mate: ?_**

 ** _Navigator: ?_**

 ** _Blacksmith: ?_**

 ** _Marksman: ?_**

 ** _Cook: ?_**

 ** _Doctor: ?_**

 ** _Dentist: ?_**

 ** _Shipwright: ?_**

 ** _Musician: ?_**

 ** _Chronicler: ?_**

 ** _Cabin Boy: ?_**

 ** _And maybe a pet_**

* * *

 **That being said… I do have plans to make some other OCs that will be inspired from Joan of Arc's story... one of them essentially being the equivalent to how Garp and Smoker was/is to Rogers and Luffy. Plus it would be hilarious to see some of the others from Remnant react to how determined/obsessive someone is to come all the way from the South Blue, Grand Line, New World and to Remnant… just to arrest Jaune.**

 **Now with that, out of the way, yes I know that 10,000,000 and 8,000,000 are high considering that Jaune and Neo didn't do anything compared to what Luffy did to get his 4,000,000 bounty/ beating Arlong, Kerig, Buggy and Morgan. But Luffy was in the East Blue while Jaune and Neo are in the South Blue so bounties are much higher there as well as the actual strictness of the marines. Not just that, but Jaune and Neo KILLED the marines while Luffy and Zoro didn't. Still, their bounties are going to rise quickly.**

 **Also Silver Blade is only Jaune's temporary epithet while, if I'm right, a Harlequin is the female parallel to a jester who is mute and uses pantomiming for entertainment, which like I said, with Neo's abilities and way of fighting, actually kind of fits. Thumbs up if you caught the RVB reference... it was the show that got me into Rooster Teeth way back when.**


	7. Update

Alright so this is just an update and a few things I wanted to inform you guys on... I finished Jaune's crew for the first half of the Grand Line/ Pre Time-skip... coming up with:

...

A Navigator

A Marksman

A Cook

A Blacksmith

A Second Mate

A Commander

A Quack Doctor

A Shipwright

And several others joining...

...

Next is Jaune's Devil Fruit... I decided on it once and for all but i'm worried it's going to mess with the cannon a little more than I would like, still if I write it the way I planed it would be not only a very powerful fruit for Jaune to use with his semblance but would act as a setup for both the Time-skip as well as a means to get Jaune into Marineford... oh yeah, he's going to war and is going to be making one heck of a name for himself...

...

Finally is the pairing... while I'm going with the main pairing eventually being Jaune x Neo... or Silent Knight as I call it... I think it's also called French Vanilla but I'm being stubborn and sticking with Silent Knight

...

So the next chapter should be out in a day or two, and I updated chapter 1 to fix some mistakes so I want to thank you all for the support.


	8. Night of the Fish-Men & Omake: 1

**Alright, so here's the next chapter and to get right into it, I DO NOT OWN RWBY, One Piece or anything else from other sources or franchises seen in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.**

…

Jaune sighed as he laid in his make-shift bed… or as close to it as he could get to a bed anyways as he tried to sleep and failed to. He didn't really know much of what to do at the moment after the encounter with the marines and the mysterious woman. Neo was not much better, to his eventual shock.

She laid next to him on the other side of the campfire while trying to think of what to do herself. She always looked out for number one, both herself and Roman. So why did she pity the faunus woman for? She could tell she was hiding something and the look in her eyes showed clearly that she didn't trust them… and didn't like them.

Still it was different than the look that the members of the White Fang had… while they had a more blood-thirsty and fighting spirit that bordered on the same line as maniacs… she felt much more depressed and hurt than anything. A darker thought would be if she could more or less attract the Creatures of Grimm.

No, she needed to get that thought out of her head… For her sake and for Jaune-

"Hey Neo… I was wondering" Jaune spoke up as the young woman blinked, looking at him from her spot. "When we get back to Remnant… what do you want to do with your life?"

Neo paused at that… wasn't it obvious. She'd find Torchwick and survive like she always had. But it's been about three years since then and a lot could have… no, she knew it would have and did change. She honestly didn't know to be honest. "Why" she asked as Jaune sighed.

"We've been gone for three years and we're just heading to some island that others spent their entire lives going to… and if what Seagull said about the Road Poneglyphs was right… how long would it be to even make it there?" Jaune brought up, remembering hearing that from the former member of the Roger Pirates several days ago.

Neo flinched at that, he was right… this wasn't some weekend off or several month trip from Vale to Haven… this was essentially a means of finding a needle in a haystack…

One large, life-threatening, filled to the brim of unknown rules and people after them: haystack…

"…Are you saying we should just give up?" she asked with narrowed eyes as Jaune frowned.

"Of course not… but what I'm saying is that it might take us years to find a way back, and even when we get back… would we still be how we were?"

"How… we were?"

"You know how I wanted to become a huntsman… You were… whatever you were before this" he said as Neo could understand now. He still didn't know what he wanted to do when they were back. "We're… friends though, right?"

Neo looked at him, friends? More like acquaintances looking to achieve a common goal but yes, they were allies. She didn't outright hate him or anything.

"Why are you bringing it up now?" she asked with general curiosity, she knew he wasn't going to give looking for a way home so why talk about this?

"I just don't know… but do you think that after this we could still be friends?" he asked as Neo said nothing, not expecting that to be his question. Looking back, he didn't know how the world truly worked. People used and abused one another, calling it partnerships until they got what they want. If they needed something else then more bargains were struck…

Roman took her in because he needed someone to help him, an heir… or heiress in her case. Over time she grew found of him and him to her before they became a true family, like a father and daughter. Jaune Arc was still too young, too naïve to admit that though… They had a partnership, not a friendship.

But could she trust him? Could she actually trust him enough to keep his word to help her look for Remnant…?

"…Perhaps… We just need to see how this goes" she admitted as Jaune sighed… well that was probably the best answer at the moment. They both still had some trust issues but they could work together for now anyways.

Thinking back, he just hoped everyone else was doing alright… Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, his family his friends… his parents were probably worried or pissed off at him for going through with this "Huntsman idea" even when they said no. Looking back, he really wasn't ready to be a huntsman. In fact he wasn't even suited for a prep-school to begin a career as one...

'God… I was pathetic back then' Jaune thought as Neo looked back up at the sky, taking comfort in the stars shining in the black night. It was one of the things that could help her sleep, as weird as it was to admit it… Perhaps she could get some sleep tonight after all-

*Boom*

'Or maybe not…' she thought as both she and Jaune got up and looked towards the sound where an explosion was heard. And it was coming from the village.

"Well… at least we won't worry about not sleeping" Jaune muttered as he grabbed his sword as Neo nodded, grabbing her umbrella and both heading to investigate the commotion. Jaune wanted to know what was happening. Granted the people hated him but if this was some kind of pirate raid then he wasn't going to just sit back and watch them suffer.

Neo was the opposite, if this was a pirate raid, it was a payday in the making. She could easily dispense with the pirates, take their loot and get somewhere. They needed a bigger ship for starters… maybe one with an actual wall between the two of them when they sleep. That being said…

Looking down, she was still in her nightwear, a pink tee shirt and a pair of matching panties… blushing; she used her illusion to cover herself in her clothes while Jaune just remained in his black and blue boxers… an upgrade from his former form of pajamas… Upon arriving, they saw something that made them freeze in their tracks.

Three fishmen were before them, attacking the village while the people were trying their best to flee… only to be stopped by the creatures and pierced through by some kind of attack… pressurized water from their mouths. "Alright, so… not what I was expecting…" Jaune said bluntly as he grabbed Croisade while Neo took off her ring and threw it to Jaune, who caught it confused… why did she give it to… oh, right.

"Humans… eliminate…" one of the monsters muttered as they turned to see a young girl… trying to hide behind a wall. Smirking, they launched a stream of water at it, causing the wall to explode. Hearing the screams, the other two monsters turned to her and growled.

"Eliminate… humans" the other two said in a trance before one of them grew claws on their webbed hands and rushed at her to end the girl's life. "Eliminate-human-"

"Rankyaku" Jaune cried out as he appeared behind the beast and delivered a kick that produced energy that pierced the monster in the in the chest, bisecting it before it gave out it's last shrieks of pain. Jaune frowned, feeling a bit disappointed and regretful for killing something…or someone again. But if it was going to kill a kid then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

As the girl looked up at Jaune in fear, she didn't notice Neo appearing behind her and move her to safety before joining Jaune in the fight. One of those things were already down but two more stood before them. And Neo was ready to get her hands dirty. At least Jaune didn't zone out like last time.

"Humans… Eliminate" one of them said before it spat a pressurized water bullet at the swordsman, who swiftly sidestepped it with Kami-E and glared, pulling out his blade.

"Who are you, why are you attacking the village?" Jaune asked with anger in his eyes as the monsters just continued to repeat their mantra and went to attack him. Growling, Jaune blocked on of the strikes with Croisade while the other one went to blindside him when his defenses were down. Neo however formed a wall, slowing it down before delivering an aura-enhanced kick to the monster, and sending it into a building.

"Humans… Eliminate-"

"Just shut up with that already" Jaune muttered himself as he sidestepped the monster and delivered an aura enhanced chop to the side of the monster's neck. As it fell, Jaune made sure to stab Croisade in the beast's gut for safe measure while Neo jumped back and avoided her own threat that was rushing at her.

"Humans… eliminate" it muttered as Neo merely just sighed before she rushed it herself. As she avoided a blow from the fishman, she grabbed it's arm before twisting it using her enhanced strength and hearing the cries of pain, she kicked it in the thigh to make it stumbled before jumping back and dropkicking it in the throat, creating a gun from her abilities to shoot it in the head.

"…That was overkill, Neo…" Jaune muttered as Neo ignored the blood on her foot and just rolled her eyes, a kill was a kill and they started it. "So, what are these things anyways?" he asked before he was interrupted by a growl and a figure rushing him that he had to avoid. Another fishman smirked as he noticed that this one was a bit different. It wore a marine's standard uniform while Jaune's eyes widened.

Jumping back, looked back towards one of the other monsters he killed and recognized the clothes it wore… no way, that was the same guy from before… and this guy was a marine… what the hell was going on here?!

"Neo, retreat for now" Jaune shouted as she frowned but nodded, something was going on and they didn't like it… Using Soru and Gepo to gain some distance, Neo jumped back and used her semblance to teleport away from the area. They would split up for now, wishing one another luck.

…

Neo frowned, reappearing away from the horde of fish-men with a frown etched on her face… Not exactly what she expected when she arrived in Sea-Star Island but still, this was a little creepy. That one monster was a marine… and if that was a marine then how did he become one of those things to begin with?

And was Jaune and herself at risk or turning as well? The thought of her becoming some kind of mutant fish monster with no thought wasn't just unnerving, it was horrifying.

"Human…" one of the fish-men moaned as Neo turned around and delivered a kick to the head and snapped the creatures neck with a frown, she felt bad for the beasts that were forced to become what they were but if she had to chose between herself and them… she was planning on living.

"Hey, you-" a voice turned to her as she went to deliver another strike, only to stop when she realized the person in question wasn't a fishman but rather a human marine… if she could recall correctly…

"Joanez" she voiced silently as the marine calmed down, unknowingly realizing just how close he was to death before he coughed into his fist.

"Right… I didn't expect to see the Harlequin here… but I'm actually happy to see someone who wasn't turned into whatever these things are…" he said as Neo frowned. She didn't have her ring with her and knew communicating was a pain without it. "You're not as vocal as you were earlier today…" he said as Neo rolled her eyes.

…Really? She hadn't realized she was being quiet tonight…

"So… is the Silver Blade with you… or was he?"

"The kid is still alive, I sensed two of them when they split up" a new voice said out as Neo and Jones turned towards the newcomer, the marine saluting while Neo was on the defensive. The owner of the voice in question was a woman around Neo's age, despite being a good head taller than her, purple hair and a trench coat with a wide smirk.

"…"

"…Miss Mitarashi… it's good to see you are safe-" Jones said as Mitarashi just shrugged it off.

"I'm not dead yet, Still maybe we can form a little truce here. My name is Anko Mitarashi, I'm a bounty hunter looking for a particular head…" Anko said as she pulled out a picture of two people, one of them that Neo recognized easily enough. "How about a trade, you help me catch them and I'll split the reward with you and your little friend, sound good… Harlequin: Neo?" she asked as Neo said nothing but remained cautious as she thought about it.

…

Jaune was annoyed, having cleaned out at least ten more of the poor souls now transformed into monsters with a frown. Behind him was the same little girl he and Neo had rescued that clung onto his leg while three more surrounded him.

"Mr. Swordsman" the girl cried as Jaune frowned. Sheething his blade and pulling it out for his Rankyaku attack, the three monsters fell to the ground as Jaune was at his limit. He knew his Rankyaku had it's limits and so too did his aura. Enhancing his blade to make sure the fishmen stayed down was the only thing he could do…

"You… alright…?" Jaune asked the girl, slightly winded from using his Rankyaku and semblance as many times as he did. The girl just nodded quietly before Jaune placed Croisade down and went to try and comfort the girl… "It's… going to be alright now… ok?" he tried to soothe her as she slowly started to calm down.

Jaune however was really starting to feel drained by this point. He was still overdoing it, something that Miles had told him to stop doing when he fought. Yeah sure he could do the Rokushiki and had his semblance but he needed to work on control… maybe he should train with Neo on the next island or something.

*Crack*

Feeling something behind him, Jaune jumped out of the way of a water bullet aimed at him and the girl while he glared at the new arrival… however, this one seemed different, it was slender and more composed than the other fish-men he fought but it was her eyes and her actions that caught him off guard.

The monsters before were emotionless zombies that had no life in their eyes, while this one was clearly crying, and not out of sadness but out of anger. Jaune looked down at the girl still in his arms and nodded his head before glaring at the fish-woman.

"…You're different…" Jaune muttered cautiously as the woman growled.

"…You bastard… how could you kill them like that?!" she shouted as Jaune froze… did this one just talk?!

"…You can talk?!" Jaune blurted out, honestly taken back before he was forced to block another water bullet using his Tekkai. The woman was angry that he had apparently slaughtered her fellow fish-people.

This man killed those innocent people just because they were different… and to make matters worse, it was the same guy who tried to help her earlier that day.

"Look, I don't know who you are… but those things tried to kill us… so who the hell are you and why did you turn the villagers here into those… those things?!" Jaune demanded in outrage as the girl just started to cry.

Isaribi on the other hand said nothing, feeling nothing but rage… Amatchi had told her that he perfected a means of combining humans with Fishman DNA… that was wonderful news, she felt bad for the people infected but they could be happy… a world with no prejudice of race… that was Amachi's plan.

A plan she truly believed but how could they even get a chance to live their new life when this guy… this guy just killed them off without even giving them a chance. He called them things… was that what he saw them as… what he saw _her_ as…? She hated that glare… that damn glare she was used to receiving. She was sick of it.

"…I'll kill you…" she said in a tearful vengeance as she glared at him with hatred. How dare he kill others and judge other's lives?! "I'll fucking kill you!" she cried as she charged at him. Jaune was unarmed but he was angry. He didn't know what the deal was but there was one thing he knew…

Whoever she was, she was connected to this whole epidemic… He wasn't going to kill her but there was no way he'd forgive her for messing with and playing with human lives like this. Turning innocent people and turning them into zombies… He was nearly out of aura… but he didn't need it to get her to sing.

He was going to find out who caused this and make them pay.

The only thing that echoed in the night other than the fighting between pirate and fishwoman… was the bawling and horrified and mentally scared girl who lost both her family and her home.

Jaune wouldn't forgive her for ruining those lives…

And Isaribi wouldn't forgive him for taking those lives…

One way or another… this was going to end tonight.

…

 **Alright, so an exhausted Jaune now unarmed up against a enraged and fully battle-ready Kaima form Isaribi. Clearly there is a misunderstanding here that will be delved into later. Meanwhile I brought in one more Naruto character, Anko Mitarashi for backup. Now before anyone asks, no… Anko is not joining the crew, she's more going to be helping Jaune and Neo deal with Amachi and Isaribi.**

 **That being said, a Fishman apocalypse was not in the Naruto series but Amatchi's plan was to create an army of "Perfect Shinobi to rule the Seas" so I'm more or less reflecting that drive here. Why Isaribi is following him in this is again, going to be delved on deeper next chapter.**

 **As I said in the last note, I updated chapter 1 as well as finished Jaune's "Pre Time-Skip" crew, as well as decided on a devil fruit and the romantic pairing being Jaune x Neo… or from what I think it's called, Silent Knight. Now we aren't going to really be seeing much "Romance" between them until after the time-skip but hopefully I can pull it off…**

 **Next is the eventual name of the ship that the Remnant Pirates will be getting… still haven't thought of a good name on that but I'll think of something. Crew positions being filled in the South Blue are…**

 **Navigator:**

 **Second Mate:**

 **Blacksmith:**

 **With Jaune acting as the temporary cook, Neo will be acting as the temporary medic. That being said, I do plan on showing more of what happened in Remnant after Jaune, Neo and Roman "Disappeared" as well as adding more into that during the chapters in small flashbacks… that being said I'm going to be messing with RWBY Cannon big time. And I mean big time…**

 **Now one last thing I want to say is this… Jaune is going to have a Direct Connection to the Void Century and it might kind of obviously go against the current cannon of One Piece… but that's all I'm going to say on that matter. So again, to everyone reading this, thanks for the support and thoughts, comments, and criticism is all appreciated.**

 **…**

 ** _Omake: Jaune vs. Oz_**

 **…**

 _Jaune stared dumbly as he looked at the large behemoth known simply as Oz. While Moria was being held off by Luffy and he was asked to try to distract or defeat the large Zombie… And as he was now, the night he could defeat this thing in battle, without his shadow, in several hours-_

 _By himself no less… was the day Nora gave up pancakes, Ruby considered weapons a sin and Luffy became a vegetarian… but maybe he didn't have to beat Oz… maybe he just had to beat Luffy._

 _Now, how does one go about beating one Monkey D. Luffy without fighting him… As he stared out at sea, the gears turned in his head as a smile formed on his face. Well if it was anything like Luffy… this idea was either going to be so stupid it's genius… or get him killed._

 _Saying nothing, he jumped up to talk to the large beast with Gepo keeping him midair. "Hey, big guy?" he called out as Oz stopped and turned to the considerable ant-sized pirate._

 _" **Who… Me, who are you… what do you want?"** he asked as Jaune smirked._

 _"I just wanted to know… what are you doing… who are you, we never met before" he said as OZ blinked, he was right._

 ** _"…I'm Oz; The next Pirate King and I'm making a crew and heading for One Piece… Did you want to become my Nakama little bug-guy, though you look kind of weak…"_**

 _Jaune flinched at that but considering who called him weak, but that was for later. Looking up at him and faking loud thinking noises, he smirked and replied to the large giant ogre._

 _"Sure… but are you sure you're a pirate?"_

 ** _"What does that mean? Of course I'm a pirate!"_** _Oz screamed as he went to swat the swordsman away before he landed on his head._

 _"Alright, I believe you… it's just that being the Pirate King is an amazing dream… you're going to need to be strong to get there… Are you strong enough to become the Pirate King-?"_

 ** _"Of course I am you, moron"_**

 _"Then shout it out to the heavens… who are you, what is your dream."_

 ** _"… I'm Oz… the next Pirate King!"_**

 _"Louder"_

 ** _"I'm Oz… the NEXT PIRATE KING!"_**

 _"Let the heavens your you captain, Are you going to become King"_

 ** _"Of Course… I'M OZ…THE NEXT PIRATE KING… YOU STUPID BUG-GUY!"_**

 _"Then can you lift the strongest of mountains?" Jaune asked as Oz nodded, excitingly_

 ** _"Of course"_**

 _"Can you fight for your friends and take down anything that's in your way?!"_

 _" **You bet!"**_

 _"Can you swim in the seas, fearlessly and swallow the salt water without hesitation?!" Jaune hollered while hoping this plan would work._

 _" **Just try and stop me, stupid bug-guy**!" the ogre declared as he headed straight towards the water while Jaune prepared himself for the wave. Soon enough, the large ogre jumped into the ocean and shook the entire island of Thriller Bark. Soon once things calmed down, Oz emerged in pain before Jaune could see something starting to come out of his mouth…_

 _Luffy's shadow… so Oz really did drink salt water, Salt being the key word there. Seeing the giant ogre collapse as well as Luffy's shadow head back to the straw hat wearing teenager, Jaune smirked as he just headed back to find Neo and his own crew._

 _Still, he "defeated" Luffy and an extremely large ogre all at one time… all without even having to life a sword. Professor Port was going to flip when he got back to Beacon…_

 _Meanwhile, a certain Professor froze, something felt off, a sense of extreme pride in his student… and a bit of sadness… a student of his that was somewhere had done something spectacular… and he wasn't there to witness it._

 **…**


	9. Encounters and Reactions

**Alright, so I just kind of want you guys to know that I'm going to be slowing down on the updates for a while, mainly because of my schedule in real life growing hectic again, my tooth now cracked wide open and being painful to bear as well as other stuff I really don't want to talk about… So with that being said, I DO NOT own RWBY, One Piece or anything referenced or owned by another source in this story. They belong to their original creators…**

…

The sounds of battle echoed throughout the area as Jaune jumped back to avoid a pressurized water bullet aimed at him from an angry Isaribi. Jumping again using Gepo, he shot a green wave of energy from his kick that the woman dodged and avoided with a bit of ease. Taking in a deep breath, she shot three more projectiles of water at the knight, who avoided each on before rushing her with Soru and his finger outstretched.

Bringing up her arms, her scales hardened to take the blow of the blonde's Shigan, growling, she tried to deliver a spin kick, which Jaune endured with his Tekkai… this was annoying, his Aura was all but out after using it as much as he had while this fish-woman was still fresh and willing to fight.

Holding his hand out, he extended all his fingers and took aim, "Shigan: Yari" he called as he shot his arm at the woman, who stumbled away from the blow as Jaune lunged to get some distance with his Soru. Taking advantage of this, the woman launched two more pressurized water bullets while Jaune rolled out of the way.

Getting up, he fell into a stance, eying Croisade behind her, something she was determined to keep him from getting while the small girl had ran from the battle out of fear. Jaune wouldn't blame her, but he did hope she was alright…

"Rankyaku" Jaune called out before Isaribi crossed her arms and repelled the weakened attack, her arms slightly burned as she had trouble keeping up. She was more skilled in the water, not on land. Before she could move to counter attack, she was forced to jump back when a snake flung itself at her, followed by a kunai that was aimed for her head.

"You alright, brat" Jaune heard a woman call out to him while he also noticed Neo and a marine next to her. Neo ran up to him and glared at the sea-creature before Isaribi spat out a water bullet between them and jumped back into the ocean. While Jaune sighed and was supported by a slightly concerned Neo, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a ring that Neo caught and quickly wore.

"You… alright… Neo?" he asked as he felt the stress start to hit him while Neo nodded slightly, trying to regain her bearings as fast as she could. Anko however looked to her snake and nodded, having it go after the fish-woman with haste while she looked at the three survivors.

"Seems to me you aren't as bad as you look… how many did you take down, kid?" she asked as Jaune blinked… how many did he take down… to be honest, he wasn't really paying attention.

"I don't know… maybe twenty?" he said as Anko frowned at that… "Maybe?" that was something she wasn't expecting. But she digressed…

"Well, I have a small campsite on the island… I'll let you three rest up there for the night before explaining what those things were" she said as Jaune flinched.

"They were people… weren't they…" he muttered over asked as Anko just remained quiet. While Neo sighed, she followed behind Jaune and Jones while she was a bit unsure…Anko Mitarashi, she apparently had a history with this Amatchi guy…

As they walked silently in the night, Jaune pondered what was happening while Anko smirked and looked back at the younger girl. "By the way, Pink is a fitting color" she said as Neo blinked confused before looking down, he illusion being shattered as she blushed slightly before glaring at Jones. The message spelt out clear, "Look and you Die"

…

Meanwhile, Miles sat in the small campsite he made with a bottle of gin in his hand, looking up at the stars as he pondered what his apprentice was up to. It's been about ten days now and he could already tell one thing…

Mezz D. Miles was bored. After having Jaune around for so long, he forgot how lonely it was on his island. He missed tormenting the young blond swordsman with his ridiculous, but mandatory, training sessions. Still he would admit that if anything, that brat was full of surprises. Hopefully he would be fine on the seas…

"You know, it's not that bad out here tonight" a woman's voice called out to the old man as Miles turned around and prepared to fight, only to see a young woman wearing a cloak take a seat next to him. "So… you're Mezz D, Miles…" she said observing him while he did the same to her.

"I am… and you are…" he demanded as he took her appearance in. He couldn't see her face very clearly but he could see that she had green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. Now that he thought about it; that seemed kind of familiar.

"You may call me… "Marble" for now… I thought it best to wait a while after Jaune left before I came to talk to you…" she explained as the man blinked. She knew the kid? How? "I guess you could figure it out right now…" she said, holding up her hand and pulling her red glove off, revealing a pad on her palm.

"…You're…" he muttered in slight fear as the woman smirked behind her scarf that masked her lower face, her hood and cloak covering her body as she smirked.

"So… how was my little experiment" she asked, holding her proof of her Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi to the man as he immediately prepared for a fight. Sending a Rankyaku at her, she merely side-stepped it and sighed. "Look, I'm not here for a fight…"

"Funny, considering I don't quite trust you… Marble you called yourself? How about this, how do you have the same fruit of Batholomew Kuma?" he asked while Marble shrugged.

"Perhaps… me and Jaune have some more things in common than you might think…?" she said as she smirked deviously as Miles frowned. What did she mean by that… unless… it wasn't fruit ability at all?

"…Semblance?" he asked out, knowing that Jaune had one while the woman seemed a bit taken back.

"So you do know about that… I guess you should for training Jaune. Still… he's going to have a long way to go before he heads back" she said as Miles frowned.

"What's your game… just who are you…?" he demanded as she merely smiled behind her scarf that covered her mouth….

"I have my reasons…" she said before holding out two bounties, one of them being very familiar. "But let's just say that me and a "good friend" of mine have our eyes set on a certain someone… and a certain weapon" she said as Miles frowned.

"And what would those two be…?" he demanded as Marble merely frowned.

"A monster named Salem… and a weapon called Uranus"

…

"Thanks again for letting us stop at our boats on the way here" Jaune said as he now wore his clothes while Neo wore hers, Anko nodding her head while she sat in front of her campfire as Jones took guard duty.

"No problem, kid… so tell me… how much do you know about a guy named Amatchi, or a woman named Isaribi?" she asked him as Jaune shrugged.

"Nothing really… I mean from what it sounded like that Isaribi woman and that sea monster I fought… you said they were the same person?" he asked confused as Anko sighed.

"Yeah, Amatchi is a "genius" when it comes to his little experimentations on human life" she said with venom while Jaune and Neo were confused. Experiments… and on human life… did that mean- "That girl you fought and helped… she was one of them" Anko said with a sigh. "And worse of all… she believes him to be a good person."

"What do you mean?" Neo piped in as Anko sighed. Looking over to the seas, she frowned.

"Amatchi was once an apprentice to a guy named Dr. Vegapunk several years ago… he had a little interest and skill in something called "Operation Ocean" or whatever it was called" she said as Jaune gave her his full attention at the name Vegipunk.

Vegipunk… the guy responsible for this Pacifista thing that Jaune and Neo might be connected to… and that woman-

"Apparently it was a means to temporarily give a human the abilities to breathe underwater… something of a metamorphosis. He desired to use this to better explore the ocean and communicate with fish-men, trying to help end the boiling conflicts between them and humans."

"And that Amatchi guy took it for himself" Neo said bluntly as Anko nodded.

"He somehow got the means of making failed-attempts of the mutation formula… having been injected with the final product himself while Isaribi was forced to take prototype when she was younger. Guess you could call them something like man-made devil fruits that turn humans into Merfolk…"

"And those guys we fought-" Jaune said as Anko finished his thoughts

"Were just test subjects for him. Look, I think you know just how dangerous this stuff is. It messes with your mind. Despite everything Amatchi is, he's at least a decent manipulator... If I know that bastard, he probably used the side-effects to brainwash that fish-woman for his own means while he sits back and let's her take the fall."

"You know a lot about him, Anko" Neo said suspiciously as Anko kept her frown.

"Let's just say that he and I have connections to a certain someone in a certain crew somewhere… and I know what it's like to be manipulated enough to tell that Isaribi is being used."

"But you have proof; shouldn't you tell her and explain the situation?" Jaune asked as Anko rolled her eyes.

"She's too far gone now, unless she hears it from Amatchi himself then she's not going to accept anything we say" she explained before she turned back and noticed her snake was slithering back towards her. "Speaking of which… I think we just got our trail" Anko said as Jaune and Neo looked at one another.

"…You ready to go?" he asked as Neo simply nodded, removing her ring as she prepared to have a nice little fight. "Alright, so what's the plan…?" he asked the older woman, who smirked.

…

"So, what are you trying to tell me…?" Amatchi asked enraged as Isaribi was looking down in desperate anxiety.

"One of the humans… took down so many of them… he didn't even break a sweat or hesitate" she cried out as Amatchi growled. Those might not have been the most important or the strongest of his fish-men but he needed all the pawns he could get. More so from what Isaribi told him, this guy was a lot stronger than most of the other people on the island, in fact it seemed like he was someone who could have caused him problems for sure.

And then to make matters worse, Anko Mitarashi was with him, alongside some girl that might have been with that swordsman. One thing was for certain, if they were with Mitatashi, then they were clearly a problem to be dealt with-

*Bang*

"W-What the" he muttered as he checked the cameras from the Den-Den Mushi and glared. No… they already found them? This quickly?! "Isaribi… I thought you said you weren't followed" he shouted as the woman said nothing.

"Amatchi- I"

"Just deal with them with the other fish-men… I'll keep the plans going" Amatchi ordered as Isaribi just nodded and ran out to confront the three intruders. Meanwhile, Jaune, Neo and Anko appeared within the cave and looked around.

"So… Which way do we go…?" Jaune asked as he looked around while Anko pointed to the left hallway and looked back at him.

"Split up… I'll take the left hall" Anko said as Jaune nodded and looked at Neo, who gestured towards the right hall as Jaune faced the center one. Well at least they were going to go all three ways… might as well divide and conquer… so they say.

"Got it… and remember the plan?" Jaune asked as he got a nod from Neo and a grunt from Anko. Seeing them agree on the plan of action, they all ran straight down their respective hallways…

…It was time to begin their invasion…

…

"Ready…?" a young woman asked as she glared at her opponent, a younger woman around her mid teens. The younger of the two nodded as her silver eyes began to glow, as did an orange flame around the older red haired woman's eyes. Soon both combaters rushed at one another, The younger one dispersing into a storm of accelerated red roses while the red haired woman conjured flames around her and shot it forward.

Meanwhile, several people looked on from behind a large white floating glyph as they observed the spar between two friends. "Man, Ruby's really giving it her all" a black haired woman said with two exposed cat ears showing while a blonde woman next to her smirked.

"She had to if she wants to push "Miss Invincible" back" the blonde woman said as she watched her little sister fight the Mistral Champion before an orange haired woman smirked.

"Yeah, go Pyrrha, break her legs" she cheered before she was calmed down by her partner, a young man with raven hair with a strike of magenta in it.

"Nora… this is only a spar… and I don't think Ruby has legs right now…" he observed as Nora smirked.

"Break her rose petals!" she called out excitingly as the blonde woman smirked and joined her.

"Take her down, Rubes" she cheered as a white haired woman just sighed.

"Honestly, can't you two be quite, I'm trying to concentrate here" she scolded, using her energy on the glyph that acted as the only thing to protect them from getting involved in the duel.

"Can you imagine them if they use their weapons though" the black haired cat woman asked as everyone flinched at that… still the powers of a Maiden and, from what Ozpin had informed them, a Silver Eyed Warrior were both something to be awed and feared….

"Yeah… total slaughter" one Yang Xiao Long said as she was a little nervous on just how strong her sister was turning out to be. Soon enough the battle started to calm as the red haired Spartan and the red hooded reaper both felt the last of their aura leave them and smiled.

"You alright… Ruby…?" Pyrrha asked as the younger woman nodded albeit exhausted.

"Yeah, just… you really don't hold back" she said as she was helped back to the others, the heiress letting the glyph die down as she and the others ran to them.

"That was great, way to go out there you guys" Yang cheered as she hugged her sister while she muttered something about ribs being broken. Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda stood and watched their students coming far in their "Special Training" as it was.

With everything that happened in the last several weeks, it was clear to say that the Vytal Festival was delayed due to the council's fear about the safety of the people… something which, Ozpin could agree on. Ironwood was going on over-time while Qrow and Winter were both still looking for leads alongside the Arc of their missing son… and the duo of Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan.

"They have both improved… but are you sure this is a wise idea?" Glynda asked concerned as Ozpin sighed.

"We now know that Cinder Fall was the one who attack Amber from the memories Miss Nikos had gained from the transfer… meanwhile with the Vytal Festival being postponed as well as leads on the White Fang's actions while Leonardo is requesting all of the huntsmen and huntresses to be sent out and him busy doing investigations with his faculty."

It was a mess… that a member of Salem's faction snuck into Haven with help of one of the staff while posing as a student for Vytal. Not only that but from what Leonardo had informed them, the three in question were possibly the same ones that attacked Amber.

A green haired girl named Emerald Sustrai, a young man named Mercury Black and an older woman named Cinder Fall. From the apprehended White Fang members that they managed to interrogate… Adam Taurus was also in on it with them, Roman no doubt being forced from what some of the members of the now captured and, once again, detained White Fang said.

Safe to say when he sent word to Ghira Belladonna in, in an indirect way to Sienna Khan, both were confused and shocked at the events. While Sienna Khan might have hated humans for their sins against the faunus, she had her morals about taking things too far…

And now it all seemed like it was turning into a three-way civil war between the former leader; Ghira, the current leader; Sienna Khan… and the current traitor and follower of Salem; Adam Taurus.

Speaking of the Faunus there was also that woman that they still didn't have a trace of her to find… no history to lead or information to go on… It was troubling to say the least-

*Beep-Beep-Beep*

Ozpin froze before taking out his scroll, being sent an email from Qrow, hopefully something that would help them out in these curious and strange circumstances… He was given more questions than answers… Opening the email, he noticed that it was sent from a third-party scroll, one that he didn't recognize. Looking at his associate, he saw her frown before he scrolled down.

Once he did however… he nearly dropped his scroll from the shock of seeing a familiar face. And with that, he noticed the gasp that Glynda had unknowingly given.

 _Wanted, Dead or Alive_

 _Silver-Blade: Jaune Arc_

 _20,000,000_

Ozpin and Goodwitch said nothing as they saw a picture of the missing swordsman, now apparently having some kind of bounty on his head, but Ozpin couldn't recognize the currency or the fact that Mister Arc seemed… older. Under the picture however was a familiar missing huntress that they could recognize themselves.

 _Wanted: Dead or Alive_

 _Harlequin: Neo_

 _18,000,000_

Immediately looking at the sender, hoping for some information, all they got was a single name.

"…Mr. R…?" Glynda muttered confused as Ozpin nodded to himself. Whatever this was… was either a complicated prank or something much bigger than he would have imagined… he just hoped that the students were ready for this… if it was right to show them-

*Beep-Beep-Beep*

"Hey, Renny, you got a text" Nora said as she snatched his scroll and opened it up. After she and the others looked through it… Blake summed up everyone's thoughts perfectly.

"…Is that… Jaune… and that Neo girl… with bounties…?" She asked while trying to believe it while a second later, Yang voiced her thoughts…

"What the Fu-"

"Yang~" Ruby tried to say as the two teachers knew that, whoever this Mr. R person was brought more complicated questions than answers… well at least the students were holding up well-

*Thump*

And then, Pyrrha Nikos... the four-time mistral champion... fainted from shock.

…

 _Shigan: Yari/ Finger Pistol: Spear_

…

 **Alright, so I know there are a few complications in this chapter such as how only several months had passed while Jaune and Neo spent three years in South Blue… I plan on explaining that when I get to how Remnant and One Piece are connected so for now… just try to hold on a little longer…**

 **That being said, I finally introduced the plot device for Jaune and Neo being in South Blue to begin with… Marble, and a newcomer known as Mr. R. Both have plans going on and knowledge about not only Salem… but a certain Ancient Weapon…**

 **And finally, the next chapter is going to end this… pardon my pun, "Arc" and end it with Jaune and Neo getting their next member while at the same time, being one step closer to the Grand Line.**


	10. Fall of the Fishmen

**Alright, so here's the next chapter… I'm going to be working on some of the other stories again so I'll try to update this when I have time… that being said, I DO NOT OWN anything in this Fan-Fiction… RWBY, One Piece, Naruto and all other references, characters or other belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The sounds of Anko Mitarashi's running echoed in the empty hall as she looked for Amatchi as soon as she could. That bastard had another thing coming if he thought he could get away with this. Plus he had some answers… answers that she would get from him even if she had to beat it out of him.

Upon entering one of the main rooms, she froze and cursed… so he was doing more than just killing off humans… it would have made sense if he also had them try to kidnap some as well… Before her stood a large cage as several people from the village looked at her in fear or distrust. Time to fix that…

"Alright folks, this is a prison break, get out through that hall and if possible get ready to fight." She called as her snake hissed and was soon coated in a black-like sheen. Soon enough, it bit through the bars of the cage with it's long body bending the bars open with amazing strength. Moving out of the way, people started to get out while Anko smirked. Point 1 for her-

*Bang*

Looking around, she turned to see that several Fish-Men was already here, covering the exit as everyone looked at them in fear, and Anko growled in annoyance. Figures that there were more around here... She just wondered how the brats were holding up…

* * *

Neo frowned as she had to deal with another round of these things… honestly they were getting old fast. And if she heard them say "Human" or "Eliminate" one more time… she was going to scream. Standing over a corpse of another mutated brain-dead zombie Fish-Man, she caught her breath. Now maybe she could rest-

She was forced to evade a stream of water as Isaribi jumped down; glaring at her while Neo frowned… well so much for rest. However, taking in this one's appearance… it resembled the same fish woman that Jaune fought off earlier… and she smirked. She was actually hoping to take down the head himself but she could entertain herself with the fish-woman.

Reaching into her coat pocket, a small snap was heard as she took it off and prepared for battle, her eyes changing colors and her grin showing she was ready for battle…

And immediately, she was forced to jump back and deliver a kick that the fish-woman endured easily enough for her to try to land a blow on the trained huntress… All she had to do now was follow the plan… soon enough… Amatchi would get what was his… he just hoped than Anko was the one who found him…

"Why are you here… why can't you just leave us alone?!" she called out as Neo said nothing, her abilities making it impossible in the end. Side-stepping one of her punches, the pink-haired girl not only jumped on her, her hand on the back of the purple haired girl's shirt but using her own momentum and aura, tossed her into some crates with a smirk. Why did this seem a little familiar?

…Somewhere in Remnant, a blond haired brawler sneezed as Ruby looked at her in an annoyed expression, she sneezed all over the controller… and it was her turn next. After learning about Jaune's… status, Ozpin suggested they take the next few days off while he looked into that. "Yang…"

"Heh… sorry, Rubes-"

*Bing*

"Hah, yes… The Queen takes it for her castle" Nora cheered as Yang sighed, handing Ruby the controller, despite her protests. While Ren was playing chess with Blake, Weiss was pacing around the room with Pyrrha trying her best to remain calm and collective… Key word "trying"

"We should be looking for him-" Pyrha muttered before Weiss spoke up.

"We can't find him" she said as she try to make heads or tails of the whole thing since they got that text… she tried to look into the currency used or the government officials that placed it on him… they didn't get anything so this could just be a means of a prank.

"He could be in trouble" Pyrrha said bluntly as Blake frowned, reminding her of one critical detail…

"He… has some kind of bounty and is with that Neo girl" She said a bit hurt that one of her… acquaintances was now off as a criminal with the person who nearly killed Yang… safe to say she and her team had to hear her voice her very colorful opinions about said girl.

"And you don't think that he might be in danger… he could be held against his will… or being force to do it for whatever reasons are out there" Pyrrha cried out as no one said anything. That might be the case; something Ozpin had told them earlier… but…

"…At least he has a bigger bounty on his head" Nora said as that throughout some of the whole "Force to do it" case out the window… unless it was some kind of mistake "… and besides, from what it looks like… he seems like some kind of pirate."

And with that, Weiss snapped. Really…pirates now…? There were some things she just chose not to accept and Jaune Arc being some kind of sea-bandit or something wasn't one of them

"Alright then, how do you explain why he looks older, has the power to apparently "Kill" a… marine?"

"… Maybe he just got super-strong… or that marine guy was weak…" Nora said, trying to help… to be fair, she was right.

"Really… well why don't we just add mermaids, dragons, magical beans and maybe even a fairy-godmother while we're at it" she said, clearly sarcastic as

"…Meh, I like magical fruits better" Nora said, having a distinct dislike of beans. Weiss stood there and twitched. Apparently she didn't catch it.

"Look… we don't even know if it's actually real or not… so until then, we need to focus on what Professor Ozpin told us about that Cinder woman" Ren said as everyone stayed quiet… Pyrrha just hoping he didn't do something stupid or get himself needlessly hurt…

* * *

Jaune glared as the Fishman stood before him with a look of interest in his red eyes, his green scales showing him to be more fish then Isaribi was while he pulled out his sword and his other hand in his pocket that made a snap sound. "So… you're Amatchi" Jaune said bluntly as the Fishman merely smirked.

"I am… and may I have the name of the worthless human that killed off my creations and interfered with my experiments?" he asked as Jaune growled but tried to stay composed.

"The names Jaune Arc, short sweet and rolls off the tongue…" he said as he kept his glare at the Fishman. "Then again, aren't you a Worthless Human as well?" he asked in a taunting tone while Amatchi just laughed

"So you know… Mitarashi probably told you… I have to say, you have done quite a bit of damage. Messing with my experiments, wasting my time… but I think I should just put an end to it right now…"

"…Do you think I'm going to let you get away with this… treating life like some game… messing with people like some twisted god?!" he snapped as he took a stance, ready to fight as Amatchi smirked.

"A god… I'll be more than a god once I finish with you. Once I finish my latest project… Project Umibozu… tell me, other than fish… what creature can survive in water?"

"…Octopus, manta rays… squids… do sharks count as fish?" he asked out loud as Amatchi frowned.

"Other, than that… can birds breathe in water, can a human breath in water… no. My goal is to return the world back to the sea… to destroy the islands and rule them as my undersea empire." Jaune narrowed his eyes. That being said though…

"What about the World Government… or an actual Fishman…" Jaune pointed out as the man smirked.

"It doesn't matter… once I have an army of my size, I'll travel around the world, starting with the Four Blues… then I'll head into the Grand Line and then back into the New World... and in the end… I'll build a utopia… a kingdom where even the marines have no choice but to bow... And you're going to be an example of my rule and those that happen to cause me issues."

"…So… you really don't give a damn about human lives… what about Isaribi… how much does she know?!" he called out as Amatchi smirked. Oh yes… the woman he met that considered him her "Savior."

"…She will be my pawn… and continue to be my pawn until I have no more use for her… She thinks she's a Fishman…? She's only an experiment to use until I see fit." Jaune shook in rage before he smirked.

"You don't care about anyone other than yourself… not about humans… not about Isaribi… just about you and your kingdom that will never come true" Jaune said as Amatchi finally got bored of the chit-chat. "You don't even care about the magic snail?!" he accused as the older man blinked.

Magic…Snail?

Jaune smirked as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small snail that looked blankly into space with a small receiver that was on its shell. a small red light was on while the huntsman-in-training held onto his grin. Jaune didn't know much about these… Den-Den Mushi things but he did know one thing; they acted as a camera… or a phone…

Or in this case… a walky-talky…

Grabbing the dial, he coughed into it… "You got that… right Neo?" he called as he got a small cry on the other end… Isaribi if he could guess before he looked up to the scientist, who now glared at the blond with all that hate he could muster. If this was him back in Beacon, Jaune would have hid behind Pyrrha or Nora… or apologized while running…

But he just smirked and placed the snail on the floor before he glared at the Fishman in turn. Now wasn't the time for words-

"…You bastard!" Amatchi yelled as Jaune withdrew Croisade. It was about him fighting the damn fish to the death. He shivered at the thought of killing another human again, hell he thought about killing any form of life stung him a little. But he wasn't going to outright kill him… just de-scale him and let Anko have her fun with him…

"…Let's see what you got…" he said as the scientist lunged at the Arc with bloodlust. Jaune however jumped out of the way before rushing Amatchi with Croisade. As soon as Amatchi realized what was aimed for him, he screamed as the blade found it's way into his torso before

"…Yeah, good luck with that" Jaune muttered as he jumped back and swung his blade down, the blood spilling off of it as Amatchi glared.

" **You… Damn…, Brat** …" Amatchi muttered out as his voice started to distort before he sent out a stream of water that punctured a hole into the stone… alright, better not be hit by that. " **You won't escape my wrath, child… I'll kill you, and your friends… I'll make sure that you'll beg for mercy**!" he shouted as Jaune just sent a green energy wave from his blade.

"Rankyaku" Jaune shouted as he sent a green wave of energy at him.

" **Die, Arc** " Amatchi cried out as he spat out a large bullet of water

* * *

Isaribi could only just stare blankly with tears in her eyes while Neo placed the Den-Den Mushi back in her coat pocket. Her job was finished, the message was received… But before she could leave-

"Why… why would you…" Isaribi muttered as Neo turned back to her confused. Why would she what? "Why would you tell me that…" she muttered to herself as Neo suddenly realized what she really meant…

…Amatchi…

Neo just took her ring out from her pocket and placed it on. "He was nothing but a fool who wanted to use you until he was done with you. In many ways, he reminds me of that damn bitch back home…" Neo muttered as Isaribi glared.

"Shut up… just shut up. What do you know about me, how I was treated, about how I was… how I was used. Amatchi was… he's all I had left. He said he could help me, to be seen as something other than a freak. What do you know about having to live like some kind of animal?!"

Neo said nothing but pitied the woman.

She knew just how it was like… to be born frail and yet have your mother die giving birth to you… having a father who was murdered by the White Fang… only because he was… "Human Scum" and having your own uncle being forced to take you in and draw you into his illegal activities… but Roman didn't hate her, nor did he blame her for being mute and "defective" as what some people called her at her old school.

She wanted a normal life but it was the same every time, she was seen as a freak due to her being mute, and her color-scheme and changing eyes… soon enough she decided to change that.

She had Roman and anything he could afford her. An Education spent out of his own time as he home-taught her everything… A means of fighting, she trained to get to where she was, after he showed her how to brawl…

She had him when she killed her first of many victims; he was there when no one else was… And then when he was forced into working for Cinder… things started to change. He became stressed out, fearful that they would be gutted by that bitch when she was done with them. She had power, power that they couldn't match.

And now, here she was, still not even knowing if he was alive right now, only hoping that they could find a way back… and here the purple-haired woman was blaming her for her own bad luck.

"…I know what it's liked to be hated… I know others do as well… but unlike you, I'm not going to remain weak" she said bluntly as she noticed Anko run up to her with some scrapes on her body from her fight.

"…So, that's her…?" Anko asked as Neo nodded and headed back to where Jaune was fighting. But what did she care about the fish-woman. She was worried about her current partner. And if Isaribi was going to complain about doing something… than hopefully she would be like that black cat faunus who was Jaune's friend and try to stand on her own feet.

Why bother helping someone if they didn't want to change?

As she left, Anko sighed as she looked at the fish-girl before crossing her arms. "We're going to have a talk when this is over…" she said as Isaribi remained quiet…

"…"

* * *

Jaune frowned as Amatchi just started to attack whatever he saw, it was clear that he was no longer even thinking anymore… the knight's blows being able to shave off his scale-like skin and him bleeding all over was making him become more… instinctual Anko did tell him they canceled the Kaima project due to side-effects… This is probably what she meant. He was no better than the actual zombie fish-men he fought earlier.

That being said… he was running low of aura, making his blows being a lot less impactful while his injuries he could suffer from being a lot more dangerous to him. He needed to more careful now… even if the man wasn't even all that strong. His true threat came from his intelligence but a cornered and injured animal was just as dangerious as one that still had its senses about itself…

And Amatchi lost his after the fourth blow…

" **ARC"** he screamed out in rage as Jaune just sighed..Holding his blade, he prepared for one last go. Seeing the challenge the beast got up again, it charged at the blond swordsman, but before he could make contact with him, a snake bit into his neck, the scientist screeching in pain as Jaune recognized the snake as Anko's… but for whatever reason, the head and body seemed to be covered in some kind of darkish tint.

Though it didn't matter what happened next… Amatchi fell to the ground, motionless but still alive as he cried out in pain… Soon however, his body started to morph back into a human…

Scales became pale skin, red eyes became rolled-to-the-back-of-the-head white… and all that remained was Jaune, the snake and the sounds of Neo walking into the room. Looking at the fallen scientist, she looked to Jaune, who just pointed to the snake, subduing the scientist from escaping… despite him being already unconscious…

Soon enough, Anko and Isaribi appeared from the entrance as Isaribi barely recognized Amatchi at first. All Jaune did was look at Anko before she motioned back to the door. Sighing, Neo headed out, clearly wanting to leave, her business there done. Jaune could only notice that Isaribi stared at Amatchi in shock while he could only mutter one thing to the woman.

"…I'm sorry" Jaune muttered as Isaribi looked at him before shaking her head and trying to remain strong… all it did was remind her that in the end, she was really alone. But before she could say anything she was brought out of her thoughts by Anko, who decided to ask her something.

"So… what now…?" she asked as Isaribi didn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile, a woman with black hair and amber eyes was thinking at the moment… back to Beacon… back to her supposed failure… back to Ozpin. Salem had warned her not to underestimate him, but that he was arrogant and vulnerable in his weakened state. Now look at her. She was caught thanks to that blasted girl who inherited the other half of the Fall Maiden's power…

Pyrrha Nikos…

And thanks to that unknown woman that busted Roman out and messed everything up for her, she and her two followers were on the run… Adam was who knows where and Roman had, once again failed her… she was being hunted down by both Vale and the White Fang's Sienna Khan… and all because that damn woman… She wouldn't stand for this… she would make them pay for it… now that she thought about it…

The Nikos lived in Mistral… the Arcs were a family that lived outside the kingdoms protection. She might not have held anything against the boy personally but she was angry enough to make those close to the champion pay. She would show her what it meant to earn the wrath of Cinder Fall. And if it meant taking down mommy and daddy Nikos as well as eliminating the family of her former partner, a partner who vanished the same way that Roman did…

Well then, all the more reason to get out some aggression…

"Um… Cinder…?" a young woman with green hair and dark skin… Emerald called out to her as she looked over to see what she and Mercury were staring at. What she saw… filled her with absolute horror. An older "woman" stood before her with no emotion on her face, her elegant form blocked out the area around her as she moved her way over to the younger woman.

And Cinder bowed… bowed down low before her mistress… something that Emerald and Mercury soon followed suit to do. After a minute, she finally spoke.

" **Tell** **me… Cinder… how is it that one of my own faction could have been exposed and fail so miserably** " Salem asked in a no-nonsense tone as Cinder shivered. Before she could say anything however, she was stopped when Salem continued. " **When I found you, you were nothing but a weak… pitiful… worthless little girl. Scared of the world… scared of the world around her and her own self-doubt… But I saved you from that, did I not?** "

"…Yes… you did" she replied as Salem came closer to her, Emerald and Mercury closing their eyes in fear as Salem continued to talk to her followed.

"And **all I asked you was that you would follow me… that you would be of use to me… am I right**?"

"Yes… you are-"

" **And here we are now, with you on the run, compromised by your failure to retrieve the Fall Maiden when you had the chance… You have failed in your task to bring down Beacon… but do you know something… that's alright" she admitted as Cinder froze. Wait, that was… alright**?"

"W-what do you mean-"

" **The Fall Maiden's power, while strong… is not invincible, and while it's true that the full maiden's power would be far more… useful to me, I suppose that we can alter our plans in a way that would… benefit your failure** " she "Said" as Cinder knew what she really meant. She fucked up… and now to cover up for her failure they were going to alter the plan considerably.

"W-What do you mean…" Emerald asked, finding her voice as Salem quirked an eyebrow… so these are some of Cinder's little helpers. She wasn't sure what to expect at first but merely kept her unsettling smile.

" **Tell me, child… How do you divide humanity apart… bit by bit** " she asked simply as Emerald and Mercury felt cold. " **It's a simple course of action… all we need to do is wave a little meat in front of them…** " she said as she prepared to confront Ozpin… in a more, open area…

Still, one thing was on her mind… that unknown woman that took the Arc boy and the two little ants that helped Cinder… What was it that made them sought out? It didn't matter in the end she supposed, wherever they were in Remnant… or other then she would deal with them. Until then however… she had a little announcement to make.

Besides, it would be nice seeing her dear "rival" again, face to face after so many years… Perhaps she could see the expression he gave her when she squeezed the life out of him… And she would relish that oh so very much…

* * *

Three days later, Jaune smiled… "Well that was nice, Not only do we get half the bounty off Amatchi but we also got to keep a quarter of it for ourselves…" Jaune said as Neo was next to him with a smile. She was content with her personal 6,250,000 Belli and more so because she got some spending money. Hard to believe that that guy was really worth 25,000,000. Then again, Anko did give that last quarter to Isaribi… hoping that she could have started a new life… wherever it was. She didn't care, not her problem anyways…

As she silently whistled to herself, Jaune smiled before he noticed something approaching him… or rather, someone approaching him. Despite her no longer being in her Kaima form, Isaribi was easily recognizable, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of matching shorts and tabi socks. "Isaribi…?" Jaune muttered as Neo looked at him before turning her confused glance to the fish-woman she had fought just three days prior. What did she want?

"You guys are about to leave right?" she asked as Jaune and Neo looked at one another and nodded. Smiling shyly, she tried to explain. "Well… I just wanted to say… thanks… for everything and… sorry I got you guys… and everyone else involved… but well… the thing is… um-"

"Hey, Brat" Anko's voice echoed out as the three of them turned to the bounty hunter in confusion as she jumped down see the two pirates off. "You two are still looking for a navigator, aren't ya?" she asked with small smirk as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked as the bounty hunter smirked and nodded towards Isaribi with some confidence.

"Well I think Isaribi would make a good one for ya-"

"A-Anko" she stuttered as Neo quirked an eyebrow and Jaune blinked. Isaribi was a navigator…? Wait, she wanted to join them?

"Look, I'll be honest, after what happened the last few days, I don't think she's going to be making too many new friends with this on her head" Anko said as she pulled out a wanted poster as Jaune stared at it in shock.

Wanted: Dead or Alive

The Kaima: Isaribi

10,000,000

Jaune stared and picked it up while Neo looked at it over his should before looking at the woman in question. Isaribi looked down before Anko smirked.

"You two are already pirates… or at least have bounties… and with Isaribi being a wanted woman now, I think you should know how that's going to be when people want that ten million on her head" She explained as Jaune and Neo frowned at that, Jaune more-so than Neo. Shit, she was right. Yeah, Isaribi could probably hold her own against some of the bounty hunters… but the higher ranked marines and the fact that she would be alone…

"Meanwhile, you two need a navigator, well… here's your girl for the job. Isaribi here was the one who navigated that bastard here in the first place so she's at least a B Rank Navigator since she came from the Grand Line."

"You came from the Grand Line?" Jaune asked in shock, Isaribi just nodded a bit nervously as Neo and Jaune looked at one another… well they do have extra money… and not only that but they needed a navigator… pretty badly. Besides… she seemed nice enough… It didn't help that the three of them were forced to stay with the purple haired woman for a day until things settled.

…But still…

"…Look, not to be mean or anything but… we're heading into the New World" Jaune said as Anko and Isaribi looked at him, confused.

"The New World…?" Isaribi asked, only to have her eyes widen in shock as Jaune nodded.

"Neo and I come from a place called Remnant, and our only clue to getting back is that it might be in the New World-"

"You brats are from the New World…?" Anko asked as she looked confused. "If you are, then why are you two in South Blue?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes before Neo explained.

"We were sent here by someone with the Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi… the only person who has that though is the Shichibukai… Kuma" she said as Anko and Isaribi both stared at her. They encountered Kuma, though now that she recalled Kuma was able to make people "Disappear" with his fruit ability. From what she heard in rumor, if you were hit with that then you were considered dead or something.

"You encountered a Shichibukai" Isaribi muttered as Jaune shook his head.

"It's a long story… we don't even know who she was. This is a personal journey for us to find answers… and find a way back home…" he said that last part depressed as Anko frowned.

"How long ago was this?" she asked as Neo spoke up again.

"Three year ago…" she said as Anko and Isaribi frowned… well that would explain some things like those illusions she saw and how they could use that strange Haki or whatever… but wait.

"You said you were from Remnant?" she asked as Jaune nodded while she frowned. "Never heard of it… what's it like?"

"…From what we knew from Seagull… Remnant might be somewhere entirely unexplored… We don't know where we're heading but the New World is our best bet" Jaune admitted before looking at Isaribi.

"…I see, I just thought that you might want me-"

"You can come if you want, Isaribi. It's not like I don't want you to join… but it's going to be dangerous… I can't promise you anything but if you want to come along with us… well sure, the more the merrier" Jaune said as Anko smirked.

"Well there you go, if you three are heading into the New World… then you should stop by Fishman Island on your way there…" Anko revealed as everyone looked at her confused. Fishman… where now?

"Wait, you mean that place where Fishman and Mermaids are from?" Isaribi asked as Anko nodded.

"Yeah, you need to get through that place to get to the New World… so you'll take her right, brat?" she asked but knew the answer.

Jaune just smiled, having no problem with it while Isaribi smiled a little. "…Well… I guess if that's how it's going to be…" Isaribi finally said before smiling slightly. "…I'll try not to hold you two back much" she promised as Jaune smirked.

"You're our new navigator. We'll do what we can together… right Neo?" Jaune asked as Neo just stared at her before shrugging. Fine with her, they needed a navigator and as long as she wanted to get somewhere instead of crying than, fine, why not... Just don't expect her to roll out the red carpet.

If Isaribi wanted to come along with them, then she better be prepared for one heck of a run with them. Because from what they learned about that New World place, it was literally a place of insanity and hardships… and she wasn't going to let the fish-woman jump ship when the going got too tough for her to handle…

…Speaking of which…

"Guess that means she's alright with having you on board-"

"Do you have a boat or something?" Neo blurted out as Jaune and Isaribi turned to her as she crossed her arms. "My boat is only big enough to fit me and my gear, Jaune's is smaller so unless you don't want personal space…" she said as Anko laughed at it. Yeah, that was a good point there.

"Don't worry, I have one she can use for now… but if you're going into the New World… hell if you're going into the Grand Line period, you two are going to need an actual ship… you can probably get one on Shines Island… they made ships there for idiots who wanted to go into the Grand Line… marines might be around but hey, at least you might find something there" she offered as Jaune nodded. Alright, so Shines Island… a new ship.

"Well then, I guess this is it then…" Jaune said as Isaribi nodded and thanked the Mitarashi for her help as the three of them went out to sea. While Jaune reached for his checklist, he crossed out an empty box next to "Navigator" and smirked. It was a start but at least they now had their first crew member… other than Neo.

As the three of them sailed off… they didn't see Anko and Jones looking at them with a smile. "Those two… they're pretty something, huh Joanez" she said as Jones sighed… god why did everyone keep calling him that… oh never mind. "Still…we need to inform the marines about them taking down the fish… their bounties are probably going to rise a bit."

Jones nodded at that, already coming up with an excuse to explain how the three of them escaped as Anko looked at him with a smirk… oh no, he had a bad feeling about that-

"So, Joanez… you wouldn't mind buying a young woman like me a drink or two… would you?" she asked as her snake coiled around her as Jones looked nervous… Anko was going to enjoy teasing the new friend she made in the marines.

* * *

 **Well, here you go… sorry for the delay… life happened and my luck is as shitty as ever sometimes… but I digress. That being said, for whatever reason, I was in a slump writing this one and I couldn't really think it through... maybe I need a break or something. Going on that, Salem is about to make her move as well as Jaune having a navigator in Isaribi.**

 **Next is something I want to bring up… I was told that I was overhyping the RWBY universe… and I might be… but until I see what some of the higher ups are capable of like Salem or a full powered Ozpin, I would like to just go with the flow… we only know the basics of Aura and semblance… we didn't know Haki existed at first until they introduced it… explain how Shanks lost and arm when he had Haki. But that being said, I plan on boosting Salem up to a strong enough level, not using bullshit or anything but possibilities that MAKE SENSE in the RWBY universe since we haven't seen what aura and semblances… or the powers of Grimm could actually accomplish… but I digress.**

 **Finally… I think I have a way to incorporate Grimm into the One Piece universe… while going with a theory I had for a while now… it might make sense so until then.**


	11. Confrontation on Sea-Reef

**And back for another chapter, And now I'm back into the spirit of writing so here we go with chapter Numero Deis**

 **Like always I Do Not Own Anything in this story as everything belongs to their respective owners…**

* * *

The open seas of the South Blue were gentle and calm as three small ships were sailing by without a care in the world. While the Remnant Pirates might have been small, they were still growing, hoping to find a bigger ship and more people to run it. As Jaune was looking at his line, trying to catch some food, Neo merely looked bored, waiting for their newest member to inform them when the next island was.

It's been about a day since they all set out and they knew that it would have been much longer until they would officially arrive back to Remnant. But for all things considered, the fish-woman made herself useful in the huntress's eyes as she watched to woman navigate to the so-called Sea-Reef Island.

"So, how much longer until we get to the next island after this?" Jaune asked as Isaribi smiled.

"Probably another two days… after we eventually reach Sea-Reef. But I want to know, what's our plans then, Jaune?" she asked as Jaune frowned. They were still decent on food, good on supplies so it's not like they were in a huge rush.

"Might as well see what's there… who knows, we might find some treasure or something" he said with a smirk as Neo rolled her eyes.

"I doubt pirates would actually bury treasure Jaune" she said as Jaune chuckled nervously, well you never know, right?

"…Well I guess we could camp there then" Isaribi said as Neo nodded, growing tired of waiting on her boat and wanting some dry land under her feet. No offence to most others but as a devil fruit user, she felt much more comfortable on dry land.

"And in the mean time… we might as well train" Jaune said as he noticed to two girls looking at him. "A habit I picked up from Miles… if we're going into the grand line, and we have some time to spare, we might as well train a little to make sure we can handle it… nothing serious but just so we don't get rusty."

"…I'm not that good of a fighter" Isaribi admitted while Neo frowned. Did he call her rusty? No, better question… he wanted to train? Well if he did then she didn't mind. Heck, getting her it's just been one curve stomp to the next. She wanted an actual challenge, even if she was going to beat the hell out of Jaune for her… "Training" as it was.

Nothing against him but she wanted to actually cut loose against someone she could actually enjoy beating the hell out of. Was that so wrong?

"…Well neither was I really… back home I was the weakest one there… heck even a few years ago I was pathetic. My main source of defense was essentially an equivalent to Chokai and even then that didn't do much."

"Chokai…?" Isaribi asked as Jaune just looked at her, slightly embarrassed.

"It's… kind of like a joke Rokushiki technique… it was normally meant to bug or annoy the person… but according to Miles I mastered it before I even met him… a gift for growing up with seven sisters I guess…" he trailed off before he shivered. It was his only real defense against his older ones… and some of his younger ones… his youngest one however just like when he sung.

"…You grew up with seven sisters?" Isaribi asked in mild shock, wondering how something like that was possible. She knew of big families but seven sisters… "Biological or no" she asked as Jaune shrugged.

"My family ran an orphanage… I was the only child… surrounded by girls… it lead to some interesting events in my life" he said before trying to change the subject before she could ask what some of those, never-to-be-mentioned events were. "…So, about Sea-Reef Island… it'll be the best place for us to train… we might even be able to unlock your aura and find out what your semblance is" he said as Isaribi seemed confused… again.

"My… what-"

"Your semblance, it's essentially a pseudo devil fruit ability while your aura acts as that Haki stuff Seagull has" Neo said bluntly, now taking control of the conversation from their captain.

"…You mean like special abilities" she clarified as Neo nodded.

"Yeah… though I don't think you can unlock your aura since it's already unlocked" she said as Jaune seemed confused at first before silently taking a look at her before he could understand why. Her transformation… that unlocked her aura itself and her transformation into her Kaima form essentially acted as a semblance.

"I have my aura unlocked?" she asked as she looked to her hands confused. She didn't feel anything different except-

"Your Kaima form I guess is your semblance… honestly it's not that bad. It could be a whole lot worse" Jaune said as Isaribi blinked. She never considered her Kaima form to be anything more than a burden until a few days ago. She was still shocked that Jaune and Neo accepted her so bluntly.

Then again, they did have a group of humans with animal traits, guess she'd fit right alongside them. Though according to Jaune and Neo… there was just as much hatred between them as there were humans and fishmen. At least her crewmates held nothing against her for that.

"…So, I guess that's that. Isaribi… no offense but me and Jaune are probably a lot stronger than you are by now" Neo said as Isaribi sighed, they probably were… Jaune just smiled.

"We all have strengths and we all have weaknesses… Professor Ozpin told me that after I told him about my transcripts… just do what you can and continue to grow" Jaune said as he no longer really cared about something like his transcripts anymore. Thinking back, there were a whole lot worse things he could have done… Blake was a former terrorist, Sun snuck aboard a private boat to Vale… Hell, according to Ruby, Yang became a student after destroying a club… which included, but not limited to the crimes of…

Arson: from destroying the man's club…

Assault: from beating the hell out of everyone… granted it was in self defense, she still started it…

And finally: Sexual Assault… from what she said about the guy's nuts. Granted he did deserve to be punched for the whole kiss thing… but why would she go for the nuts?

Why did people always go for the guy's nuts?!

"…You alright Jaune…?" Isaribi asked concerned as Jaune sighed.

"Yeah… just thinking about double standard bullshit" he muttered as Neo just rolled her eyes, Isaribi however, asked one last question.

"What are your abilities… eh, semblances I mean?" she asked as Jaune and Neo looked at one another as Neo smiled at her, Jaune however felt some weight added onto him as Neo suddenly cracked into shards of glass as the real Neo was now on his back, smirking at the fish-woman. Isaribi nodded slightly as she could guess it was some kind of illusion or something… but wait, "What about you, Jaune?"

"Enhancement… I can enhance my speed, strength, stamina, clarity… almost anything I guess with it… it takes a lot out of me and I still don't have the best control over my semblance yet" he explained. It was really only used to help him with his Rokushiki. Isaribi just looked at him, somewhat in disbelief.

"Sure… why not" she muttered as she didn't fully believe him.

"So how long is it until we get to the next island?" Neo asked as Isaribi smiled, it didn't take long before she pointed out to a small island in the distance as Jaune smirked. Alright, time to take a small break and reach land. They could camp out for the night and head out first thing tomorrow morning.

And with that, they headed out to the island.

* * *

"Man… talk about annoying… not one good bounty in this town, can't be a good bounty hunter if I can't find a good bounty…" a man muttered as he entered a bar on Season Island. As he did, he ignored the people looking at him, he also ignored the things they said about him. Some of them were just uncalled for.

He was a bounty hunter, not a damn pirate… granted he had a bounty of his own but that was beside the point. What badass didn't have some kind of bounty on their heads? As he sat down, he muttered to himself before a waitress came up to him with a smile. "Busy day, Eric?" she asked as the man frowned slightly.

"I told ya to call me Cobra… it's not all that complex Kinnana" he muttered as the waitress sighed. She really hated when he did that, calling himself by his other name over his actual name.

"Still, did you hear the news, apparently something big happened a few days ago at Sea-Star" she said as Cobra looked at her curious as she pulled out three wanted posters for him to look at.

"What's this…Jaune Arc… Neo… Kaima Isaribi… so all together this would add up to…" he did before he smirked. Well now, it's been a while since he saw a score this large in the area. A whopping 52,000,000 Belli worth of money and cash…

"There might be a chance that they head over here next, though I wonder what exactly happened with Miss Anko?" she asked herself as Cobra smirked. He didn't really care about all that that much, all he knew was that there was two people that matched close to his own 25,000,000 bounty and he was going to enjoy hearing the sounds of fighting… speaking of fighting.

"I told you, I can eat the hell I fucking want to" a woman yelled with pink hair yelled as the bounty hunter smirked.

"Jewelry Bonney" he muttered with a sigh, a woman worth 29,000,000 and still he didn't know the best way to confront her. Normally he wouldn't give a damn but he heard what she could do… and didn't want to be reduced to a brat or a wrinkled old prune.

"Hey, where's the pizza, I'm starving already" she yelled as Kinnana sighed, seeing one of the waiters heading over there with the "Free Pizza" she ordered while her crew stood around her. Cobra however sighed and addressed the waitress he knew for as long as he did.

"The usual… and add something better than rat poison this time…" he said as Kinnana chuckled to herself. When did she ever get a request to poison her customers?

…Unless you were the Poison Dragon…

"More Pizza/ And maybe some beer to go with it" came two different cries as the staff either shook their heads amused or were horrified at the orders the pirates.

* * *

As the three reached the island, Jaune stepped out first with a grateful expression, no longer having to sleep in the boat while Neo and Isaribi joined him. "So… this is Sea-Reef Island" Jaune muttered as Neo shook her head.

"You're getting a bit overexcited about this Jaune" she said as Jaune frowned.

"Come on, it's land, why can't we celebrate reaching land?" he whined as Neo sighed. He had a long ways to go if he wanted to survive in the seas. Then again, from what she heard, most ships didn't make it to land in the Grand Line.

"Well, I guess we should start making camp for the night"

"It's only… um, what time is it?" Isaribi asked as Neo shrugged her shoulders, but it was better to do it while it was light out. Reaching into her boat, she began looking for her sleeping bag that Seagull had given her while Jaune just grabbed his and carried it over to where he thought would make a good spot to sleep for the night. However, before he could get anywhere-

"Freeze" a man in a suit shouted as Jaune just sighed, oh great, what now? Turning around, he was met with a man pointing a gun at his head. And just like that, Jaune immediately became sick of this trend. Everywhere he went and there was always someone pointing a gun at him. The Marines mostly but seriously, it was getting old.

"Hello-"

"Who are you, are you after the treasure, who sent you?!" he yelled as Jaune held his hands up and sighed.

"Jaune Arc, no one sent me… and put the gun down-"

"What treasure?" Neo asked before she was shot with the gun, it might not have hurt her as much as it should but it still annoyed her getting shot in the forehead.

"I knew it, that treasure belongs to the Great Panda Bubba, I won't allow you to take what's his" the man shouted as Jaune sighed. Looking at Neo, and feeling Isaribi hiding behind him, Jaune just spoke up.

"Look pal, I don't give a damn about who you are or this Panda-Guy is but you already pissed of my first mate so unless you have a death wish-"

*Bang*

"Fuck it, Neo" Jaune called out, after being shot… Again, "Kick his ass and make him talk" he finished as Neo gained a sinister expression as she trotted over to the man, the bullets, while hurting a bit from her aura, did nothing but further promote the pain the fool was going to receive. While Isaribi said nothing, Jaune closed his eyes before hearing a splurging sound, followed by the man's screams…

This was going well… not even on the island for a full five minutes and he already made an enemy here… great.

Neo however smiled sadistically as she shot the man with her devil fruit ability, taking off her ring when he first arrived before shooting him again, this time in the leg and suddenly held a hammer in her hands.

"Y-you bitch, do you really think you can get away from the boss… my boss will avenge me… he will-Gahh"

Yeah, probably not… She knew and worked with a kingpin in Vale, her uncle being one himself. So knowing him, he was probably a grunt that was expendable… she just needed to make him talk, and from what she knew about people like him… under the right circumstances… they talked quite a bit.

"Wait… what are you doing with-Ahhh!" the man screamed in an octave higher all while in agony. Meanwhile, Isaribi looked away, doing her best to get the cruel images of Neo… interrogating the man while trying to remind herself that he technically caused it himself while Jaune just questioned why it was always the nuts.

"So… about that treasure" Jaune said as Isaribi looked at him in disbelief. "What, he shot Neo… shot me and brought it up, so we might as well get something for all this…" he defended himself as Isaribi sighed.

"Fuck you… you bastard…" the man said as Jaune sighed, well if that was the way he wanted it…

"Neo-" Jaune said before he was interrupted by the sounds of the man crying out in pain as Neo went for the second one… however, when the man passed out, Jaune shook his head. "I was going to have you break his leg."

Neo however shrugged, she didn't care, and she was shot at, repeatedly at that. It was good to work out the stress. Isaribi just stared at the scene in horror, glad the pink and brown haired woman wasn't that violent with her when they went at it a few days ago. She somewhat pitied the man.

"Well… now what?" Jaune asked as soon three more men came from around the corner with guns as Jaune just sighed. "Never mind…" he muttered as he pulled out Croisade while Isaribi went into her full Kaima form and Neo cracked her neck, happy for a fight.

"Who the hell are you guys, and what did you do to Darrel?" one of them demanded as Jaune just used his Soru and punched the man in the gut before throwing him to another member who tried to shoot him. Behind him, the third member was quickly disarmed as Neo shot him with her pistol, created by her Maimu-Maimu no Mi while Isaribi spat a bullet of water at the man, sending him into a rock.

"We're the Remnant Pirates. My name's Jaune" he said before he motioned over to Isaribi "That's Isaribi and the sociopathic mute is Neo. Now tell us, what do you know about the treasure here?" Jaune asked as Neo ignored being called a sociopath. Then again, she was called worse.

"…Inform Mr. Releo about this… we can't let these brats get the treasure" one of them said as the one Isaribi shot a bullet at ran behind a rock and pulled out a gun. Unlike the other ones however, this one was different, and pointing it into the air, Jaune realized what it was too late. Shooting the flare gun, the man smirked as the fireworks went off, warning the rest of the suited men as well as this Mr. Releo.

Elsewhere, around seven or so men in suits just stared up in the sky and frowned while a man frowned. What was going on… where there intruders on the island? Well if there were there weren't for much longer. "You… find out what's going on" he ordered as the man nodded and ran with a squad of men as an older man continued his meal.

"Now then… tell me what you know… about the treasure on Roslyn Isle" he said as a young woman glared at him in resistance, refusing to budge before he sighed. "Ya know toots… it's hard being the bad guy, the world would be a lot nicer if people did what they were told" he said as he picked up a fork and suddenly threw it at her.

The sounds of choking echoed in the area as the man just sighed. Another fool who didn't answer his questions… "Place her with the others" he said bluntly as two men carried her away and threw in a hole filled with several other corpses. Heh, it didn't matter, there was someone who would be a good little lamb and answer his questions.

He just needed to find the right one…

* * *

 **And here we are with the next I guess portion of South Blue. Neo's still stab-happy, Jaune questions life and Isaribi is slowly starting to wonder if she made the right choice. Meanwhile: a bit of foreshadowing with Jaune's next crew mate as well as the assumed "Main Antagonist" of Jaune's South Blue adventure. Props to those who know who these characters are and what franchise they're from…**

 **Next is Chokai is a joke Rokushiki technique by Oda that is to bother someone... if anyone sees RWBY Chibi season 3... then you know that Jaune mastered it from Growing up with seven sisters... it was his only defense.**

 **Now with that being said… Jaune has officially went from going against Marines… to going against a Mafia. With that being said, Jaune and Bonney are going to meet one another, sparking a relationship that will either be on allies on good terms… rivals that compete with one another or with them at each-other's throats the entire way to Remnant.**

 **On another note I was thinking of a few omakes to put on the story… and so here's another one to go with the "Jaune vs. Oz" one…Enjoy.**

 _…Neo's Ice-Cream…_

 _Jaune smiled as Neo and Isaribi finally sat down for lunch. Anko was out and the three of them were given/ borrowed/ freeloaded in a small shack that was somewhat destroyed until things were back to normal. It was more of a large shed actually, maybe an old barn?_

 _"So, what do you guys want to eat…? I'll try to make what I can" Jaune said as Neo sighed… in translation, we're having sandwiches._

 _"You already cooked yesterday, Jaune… I'll make something if you want" she said as Jaune and Neo looked at her. "I know how to make a few sandwiches… maybe a salad-"_

 _"No… no sandwiches… just, no more" Neo said, standing her ground, having to spend a few days eating nothing but sandwiches. Jaune however shrugged._

 _"Well if you want to cook us something different, I'm all for it" Jaune said as Neo smirked. Alright, time to make some food she actually wanted for a change… And best of all, this time there was no Roman around to tell her she couldn't. She didn't understand why though, Roman always did the cooking, and the only other time she cooked anything was the time she blacked out and Roman was in the hospital for a week straight…_

 _But still, she couldn't have been that bad of a cook, right?_

 _Ten minutes later, Jaune and Isaribi looked at the food presented to them… food being used in lack of better terms. Yeah it looked like ice-cream… but Jaune was sure that it wasn't supposed to smell that bad… or be a texture like loose gravel._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…Fine… it can't be that bad… right?" Jaune said as Neo herself seemed a bit unsure. She followed all the instructions like it said in the book. Isaribi just pushed her bowl forward, not wanting to try it with a look of disgust one her face. As Jaune however tried it, chewing it with a crunching sound, he finally swallowed the "Ice-Cream" with a bit of a painful expression on his face._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…Well that wasn't so-" Jaune started only to fall face first into the table, unmoving as Neo and Isaribi stared silently at the lone man with them at the table. Neo might have been a bit nervous as Isaribi tried to stay calm._

 _"Alright… so… he's just unconscious… nothing to worry about-Is that his soul!" she cried out as Neo and her looked over Jaune, seeing a white fog like orb coming out of the blond before Neo rushed at it, crabbing it by the tail with a horrified expression before Isaribi joined her, grabbing Jaune by the holding his head, forcing his mouth wide open as Neo shoved the soul back into him._

 _Once it was in, she went and found a tall lamp before breaking it in half, plugging it in and causing sparks to fly before stabbing Jaune with it as an act of shock recepitation. After a few minutes, the two heard a heartbeat, meaning they saved their captains life. It even looked like he was coming around as well…_

 _"Jaune… are you… alright" Isaribi asked with a look of worry, not knowing what to say. All Jaune did however was spit up the small bit of ice-cream he consumed as they looked at it confused. Their confusion soon turned to horror as the ice-cream suddenly roared and scurried around the room before Neo, without hesitation, trampled on it, trying to end its life. As Isaribi joined her in the trampling session, the ice-cream monster quickly died, a small bit of Jaune's soul escaping from the "corpse" before Neo grabbed that and made him swallow the rest of his soul._

 _Soon enough however, the two noticed something on the table, their own bowls as well as Jaune's bowl scurried off and into the other room, leaving Isaribi, Neo and an unconscious, but now alive Jaune in silence. Looking at one another, Neo just nodded, having a plan on how to get out of this…_

 _Five more minutes later, the two pirates watched the now condemned barn burn down to the ground as Neo held onto Isaribi, trying to soothe the hyperventilating woman._

 _"That wasn't ice-cream, that wasn't ice-cream" Isaribi muttered as a mantra as Neo did her best to comfort her. It was alright, the ice-cream couldn't hurt her anymore… not her or anyone else._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…Er… what… what happened?" Jaune finally said, regaining consciousness as he was ignored by the events while Isaribi took some time to calm down. Neo just hugged her tighter. They needed a cook, they needed one badly._


	12. Ghost Meetings

**Alright so I'll get straight into it, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING in this story, whether it be characters, abilities or anything referenced. They all belong to their respective owners…**

* * *

…He counted forty-seven…

Jaune sighed as he continued to battle the lackeys of this so called… Mr. Releo. This wasn't as bad as the marines he fought with Neo… but it was just as annoying, heck he preferred the fish-men over these guys, heck he preferred the Creatures of Grimm over these guys. With another swing of his sword, another three men fell down to the ground from their injuries. He wasn't even using his semblance or aura to enhance his Rankyaku either.

Neo, meanwhile, was giddy. A chance to go nuts as she stood over a man who tried to stab her while a woman snarled and tried to shoot her with a pistol that collided with one of her walls, safe to say that after three more times of trying to shoot the pirate, the woman gave up and ran at her, only to be impaled by the spikes Neo added a moment later.

Isaribi however was the most surprising, going at it in her Kaima form, albeit not killing them like Neo or even Jaune was. She aimed to disable and having her scales acting as bullet proof-armor, she was using her abilities to disarm the offending men and woman from whatever bullshit wanted the three of them dead this time.

From what it looked like it was some kind of gang… that was just great, a sea-mafia, this was weird… no, this was a Nora-Dream level of weird…

"You bastard!" one man screamed as Jaune merely blocked his blade with Tekkai and then pierced him with his Shigan: Yari… Why were there Sea-Mafias?! What kind of place was this?

Just another question he was going to ask himself later when he got out of this. He just hoped that this would let up soon…

"You bitch-" one man cried before he met the bottom of Neo's boot… and probably an aura enhanced kick it the crunching sound he heard was any indication…

"How many… more are there" Isaribi asked to no one in particular before Jaune jumped up in the air and landed on a tree before swinging his blade horizontally.

"Rankyaku: Shuriken" he called out as several green waves of energy came from the blade, taking the form of shurikens that impacted several others before he jumped back down and swung his blade at an incoming group, channeling some of his aura in it with a smirk. "Rankyaku: Ierōāku"

Soon a yellow arc came from the swung blade, slicing the area around the men he aimed around before forcing them back from being bisected. That also proved a mistake as Jaune appeared behind them in a Soru and swung his blade with a normal Rankyaku and forced them to the ground.

Neo however smiled as she once again dodged another attack before delivering a blow to the man's torso as she however followed it up with a gunshot with her Maimu-Maimu no Mi abilities… now that she thought about it, she should probably name her abilities as well… granted she wouldn't be able to scream it out or anything but it seemed kind of fun.

"What the hell even are they?" one man cried out as Isaribi jumped back, generating water from her mouth into a flurry of bullets before jumping back and delivering an enhanced punch of her own and sending a man flying back into the others as she frowned. She was running low on energy and she wasn't sure if she could have kept it up for much longer.

"…This is bad, they already took down so many…" one man muttered as another man growled.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet… they can't keep this up forever" he said as Jaune cursed under his breath, that was true, they couldn't keep it up forever… and he could already tell that Isaribi was growing exhausted. Neo might not have shown it but she was pretty warn out from using her devil fruit abilities as much as she did… but that didn't mean she couldn't fight.

Just meant she wouldn't be able to shoot or stab people without her weapon… which was still in the ship.

"You brats aren't going to get away with this" one woman said as Jaune just sighed as he used his Kami-E to avoid an attack with a blade before using his aura and back-handing her before sending a Rankyaku at her to keep her down. After around an hour of fighting, Jaune finally sighed, sitting on an unconscious man with a sigh.

"…You… all… alright" he asked winded as Neo nodded, out of breath as Isaribi, now back into her human form and some cuts on her moaned as she held herself up on a palm tree… "…Good… how-many… did we beat…" he asked as Neo looked around, she'd have to guess at least a hundred or two… this place was crawling with the guys, it was almost impressive if it wasn't annoying to fight them all.

"…So… what about the ships…?" Isaribi asked as Jaune looked to see that they were all still safely secured as he nodded to Neo, who herself smiled. Screw waiting her, she was going to go into the seas on her boat and sleep there for the night. Jaune would have agreed if he didn't know that it wouldn't solve anything.

If there were this many men and women around under this Mr. Releo person, then he wondered just what the hell was going on here.

"…Alright, let's pack up… and find a new place to dock before these guys can get back up" Jaune said as he limped towards the boat while the others looked at him and nodded. It wasn't safe here and they needed time to rest before they headed back out to sea. Isaribi could tell just by looking at the sky… it was going to rain… violently at that so it wasn't a good thing to be out at sea. Especially if one of you couldn't swim

Taking their ships, they headed out to find another place to dock for the night. While they did so, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them head out…

* * *

Ozpin said nothing as he observed the data shown to him by Glynda, who was just as confused as he was. Apparently this Mr. R person was quick to update as it were; Mister Arc now having a slightly bigger bounty than before… and more so a new associate.

"And there's nothing on this Isaribi woman?" he asked as Glynda sighed.

"Nothing… I looked up anything I could find and found nothing about her" she said as Ozpin sighed. Still more questions than answers… Ozpin said nothing as he looked at the information that seemed to be updated.

 _Wanted: Dead or Alive_

 _Silver Blade: Jaune Arc_

 _22,000,000_

 _…_

 _Wanted: Dead or Alive_

 _Harlequin: Neo_

 _20,000,000_

 _…_

 _Wanted Dead or Alive_

 _Kaima: Isaribi_

 _10,000,000_

"What troubles me is the fact that this so-called world government has posted not only a currency of sorts in this… Belli as I see it, but also listed a woman we know nothing about and in a way that we can only guess might be true."

Might being the key word in that sentence as Ozpin didn't know what to believe... A "World-Government" seemed like the councils of the kingdoms. Meanwhile this Belli was a lot like Lien, and if that was the case, then wherever Mister Arc and Miss Torchwick truly were… if this was truly not a hoax, just what have they done to be listed as such…?

It said clearly that Mister Arc had killed several marines… a force that Ozpin knew they didn't have officially in the kingdoms that could authorize this as a secondary currency, anything would have went to the council.

And even if that was the case, the idea of Mister Arc, the same young man he "invited" to join Beacon… was some kind of murderer to the degrees of someone like the likes of Tyrian or Raven… it just seemed unlikely. Not to mention that he seemed much older now than he had when he first left…

"We need more answers" Ozpin sighed as he turned off the information presented on the screen. "We have no leads on whoever took Mister Arc, no leads on who this Mr. R is and no idea what their objectives are." They could be either working for Salem or for someone else. Glynda said nothing, trying to find some kind of answer in it of itself before her scroll went off and made her reach for it.

A message, from Qrow…

Opening up the text, she frowned as she read it. And then reread to make sure she read it correctly. She did and if Qrow was right then this was concerning.

 _We have a trail on the woman_

 _She's going towards my sister's_

 _Tell you more when I find out later_

Raven Branwen… this mysterious woman was connected to her? That made no sense, Glynda knew of the Branwen that betrayed them, returning to her clan and causing crimes outside the kingdom's protection but if this woman was infact tied into the Branwen Clan… then Ozpin wondered what game she was playing…

* * *

"How many did we lose?" Mr. Releo asked calmly while he was clearly angry on the inside while three men just gulped, having hearing no word from the others…

"We… we sent our entire squad to deal with them… all one hundred and fifty seven…" he muttered in slight fear as the man just sighed. He had the most men under his control but the weakest men as well.

"And no reply, from either of them…?" he said as the man gulped and nodded as the man simply got up to think it through… "Were they marines… or from another family?" he asked as the man tried to think of it before remembering something. Looking over in the bounties that came out recently, he pulled some of them from the stack and gave it to the leader.

Releo just looked it over in interest. So, it was pirates they were dealing with. Well nothing wrong with that he supposed… Marines could sometimes be bribed while a different family member tended to die quickly against the Panda Family.

"So… perhaps things will get interesting after…all…" he muttered as he realized something. The pirates there consisted of a Merman… or rather a Kaima as it were. She could make a valuable treasure hunter if persuaded… but the fact he just lost his entire squad proved that these brats were stronger than most people in the seas.

…Villagers and civilians anyways…

Walking out to the edge of a cliff, he smiled as he turned back to his last three men. "Watch the ship… wait for a reply from the others… I'll be taking this one myself" he said as he undid his top half of his suit, throwing his tie, jacket and shirt before walking into the water, leaving without another word to continue the hunt.

As the three men looked at one another, they all had one thought…

The boss was getting serious.

* * *

"Alright, so I think we're going to be safe her for the night" Jaune said as he looked outside from his spot in their shelter… which was essentially a cave on the other end of the island. With their boats hidden and secured in another section, Jaune sighed and he returned to Neo and Isaribi, who were both sitting by the fire and eating their dinner with a smile.

"I'm just glad we have a moment to rest…" Neo said bluntly, having had a small smirk as she ate her fish, Isaribi just shrugged it off as she was used to living like this… At least it was better with the two pirates than with Amatchi.

"Still, I wonder what that was about… mafia, treasure… you know anything?" he asked the two as they both shook their heads. Neo was preoccupied with surviving in the seas, going from island to island while Isaribi was with Amatchi, who was focused on his Fishman project.

Well whatever it was, they were given a choice. "So… we either leave first thing in the morning and pretend this never happened… or we go find the big boss and find that treasure… and while we might not have much room left in the boats-"

"Let's get this over with" Neo interrupted him as Jaune blinked… um what? Isaribi took over the conversation.

"I think she meant that while we could just walk away… we already started to fight, why not finish it and take that treasure" she said as Neo nodded. Besides it's not like they had much of a choice. Roman, despite everything, considered Team RWBY a threat after the events of Mount Glenn, though it was because they kept getting in his way.

Others however wouldn't be as kind. Roman wasn't an idiot, he preferred casualties kept at a minimum, while she did the dirty work. Still she only was sent after them on the train because they needed time… and because they were a constant pain in their sides.

That and because she was bored…

Point is that they were probably noticed by now, but whether they kept this up would lead them to be considered a bigger threat or not… If they kept their heads down, and they were lucky… then they would be fine.

But if the person in charge was pissed at them, and knowing their luck them taking down at least a hundred men and bailing was a means to piss some people off… then might as well get what they came here to do.

Some training, some treasure and maybe even make a few enemies along the way. They were already being hunted by the marines so just throw in some mafia members while they were at it. She survived them with Torchwick and if they were smart enough, would survive them with Jaune.

The fact that they were pirates really also added the whole "No Real Morals" message, despite the fact that Jaune didn't like killing when he didn't want to and Isaribi was… well…

…Isaribi…

As Jaune joined them, he couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. "Y-you alright, Jaune…?" Isaribi asked as Jaune nodded to himself, feeling something off…

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean Roranora Zoro is really a bad person… he's renown as a demon!" a young boy with glasses said as Luffy smirked, oh yeah, he was sure. If Coby was right about this Zoro guy then he was going to make a great crewmate. Not only that but he could use strong people to help him out.

"I guess… we should head out tomorrow when the storm clears" he said as Luffy nodded, not much to do since they found a small island to settle on. As the two continued to eat, Luffy imagined what kind of crew he would get. He know he wanted around ten or so… and a big ship at that.

'Look out Shanks, I'm coming for you' Luffy thought as he smirked, watching the storm move over them.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune could honestly say that he didn't expect to have a young woman he never seen before sitting with Isaribi and Neo watching her with a spaced out expression. There were many questions that the blond would have like to ask... Who was she, why was she here, how did she get in here...

Why was she transparent, floating and had a hole in her chest...

"Hello... I take it you are the captain then?"

And is able to talk and ignore the fact that she should be dead... wait.

"...There is a ghost in the cave..." Jaune stated quietly.

"Yup" was Isaribi's calm reply.

"..." Neo said as she to just nodded her head.

"...We aren't dreaming, are we..." Jaune wanted to clarify as Neo and Isaribi both nodded silently. "I see..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well I think I should explain-"

"What the hell?!" all three of them shouted in fear, Isaribi activating her Kaima form and jumping behind a rock, Neo making a cross with her abilities to ward the evil spirit away and Jaune reaching for his sword and holding it at the phantom in horror.

"You will not take our souls, demon"

"Repel... Repel..." Neo silently mouthed as the woman just sighed. Well... at least they were acting, somewhat logically in the situation.

Jaune however was trying to think of an idea before he heard a cough behind him. Slowly turning around, the three of them came face-to-face with a young man with similar ghostly features as the woman. Soon they were surrounded by the ghosts. Jaune being the captain and leader of the situation... set the bar as his screams of horror echoed throughout the island for all it's inhabitance to wake up to.

* * *

 _ **Rankyaku: Ierōāku/ Storm Leg: Yellow Arc:**_

 _ **Shigan: Yari/ Finger Pistol: Spear**_

 **Alright, so nothing really for the author's note either, thanks for reading and any thoughts, suggestions, comments or criticism is all appreciated**.


	13. Ghosts and Gators: Seek to Improve

**Alright, so… Let's get into the story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING in this story whether it be story, plot, characters or other. They belong to their respective owners and I own NOTHING.**

* * *

Jaune could honestly say that today was the weirdest day of his life. After all, when someone wakes up and suddenly is surrounded by ghosts, it tends to be a horrible fate, a horrible choice… or just outright weird…

In this case… it was the third.

"Let me get this straight… you're dead… as in haunting the island dead…" Jaune said flatly as he the woman nodded, not really knowing what to even say at this point. Neo just stared at the woman with the invisible cross still in her hand. She had a small fear of ghosts.

Isaribi just looked at her, trying her best to stay calm as the woman spoke up. "Essentially… I know this seems… strange"

No, strange was Professor Port actually teaching them about a Grimm instead of telling them about his youth, or Doctor Oobleck telling them about history and actually talking slow enough to fully understand him…

This was freaky… something he was hoping was a fever dream… he wasn't that lucky however as he just accepted it. He was informed about the other races by Miles and Seagull… Giants, Fishmen, Dwarves… heck, there were even amazons out there called the Kuja… and that was probably the tip of the iceberg. He didn't know what to expect out in the world so ghosts, while horrifying, was just something he was going to accept…

And hopefully repress once this shit was over…

"…Right, and you're here because…" Jaune asked as the woman smiled softly, unnerving him.

"…We died several days ago… by the hands of a man named Alan Releo… a member of the Panda Family" she informed as the three Remnant Pirates frowned. So this guy was an issue after all…

"…Well… um, who are you again?" Isaribi asked curiously… not wanting to somehow offend the ghost that could haunt them or something as the woman merely blushed. She did forget to introduce herself… and the others.

"My name is… was Grace…?" she asked a bit more than said as she turned to the man that appeared behind them, now in front of them and introduced him as well. "This is… er was, my husband. Henry" she said as the man nodded, the other ghosts having left as Jaune looked at the two and nodded.

"…Well then, my name is Jaune Arc… captain of the Remnant Pirates-"

"We're the Remnant Pirates?" Isaribi asked, wondering what they were going for as Neo frowned… they were really going with that…

"…Eh, why not, I mean we are looking for Remnant, Neo and me are the founders and we're from Remnant… besides, I got nothing else."

Except for whatever reason… the word Leviathan stuck out… didn't know why though… but it sounded cool.

"…Very well, Jaune Arc… Captain of the Remnant Pirates… and I take it these two are your crew" Henry said as Jaune nodded.

"That's Neo… my second in command, and Isaribi's our navigator" he said as Neo narrowed her eyes, still not trusting them while Isaribi waved both awkwardly and a bit nervously.

"…Then we'll be blunt about this. About a week ago… our island was invaded by a man named Alan Releo… also known as the Gator of the Pandas. We were living peacefully; guarding our treasure that our ancestors had kept hidden from generation to generation… in hopes that it would endure throughout the ages." Grace said as Jaune seemed confused.

"You were guarding it? No offence but what is it anyways…?" Jaune asked as Neo and Isaribi were also confused as the ghosts looked down sadly and looked down.

"A very special treasure, not one of money or wealth… but one of history and knowledge… on this island, lies a Poneglyph" Henry spoke up as Neo and Jaune both froze before looking at them with their full intention.

A Poneglyph…? Here…? They knew that according to Seagull that you needed to translate the four Road Poneglyphs to get to Raftel but that was out in the New World. What were there be Poneglyphs here, in South Blue for?

"We learned long ago to translate it… but when we were defeated and unable to protect it, we could only lead him to it, failing our ancestors wishes… However, Releo was read it and demanded the true treasure; we were interrogated and fell to our fate." Grace said as Henry spoke up.

"It's a message… no, a story from long ago … It has no use to us anymore but I ask you this. Please listen to the words we could translate from it, and then avenge us… defeat Alan Releo… and allow our spirits to rest" he said-no begged them as Jaune felt a bit put on the spot but also pittied them.

Neo however frowned but could at the very least understand why they wanted revenge, why they wanted to rest avenged. Isaribi just frowned…

"You want us… to kill him to let you rest?" she asked in slight horror as Grace shook her head.

"We do not wish to dirty your hands if you don't wish to… but please, force him away from the island… there are still people hiding here… and as long as Releo is looking for the treasure he believes is on the island… then he would kill the others until no one is left… we ask you whether or not to kill him to avenge us… but to do what you must so he cannot harm the others hiding" she said as Isaribi slowly nodded.

"There are others…?" Jaune asked as Grace nodded, pointing out into another hill on the other side of the forest.

"There, in the caves are the survivors… I doubt they would welcome you… but in exchange for your help… we beg you… please-"

"Yeah, I know… we'll take him down for you, don't worry" Jaune said with a shrug as Neo and Isaribi looked at him confused. They were?

"You will…?" Henry asked as Jaune smiled.

"…I don't like killing… but you have my word that we'll do what we can to take him down, and force him off this island" he said as Grace and Henry both smiled. "…Just to be honest… we aren't going to have to worry about being haunted by him or anything… right?" Jaune asked nervously as Grace chuckled at that.

"No… our tribe had specialized in a type of magic that bonded our spirits here if something were to happen to us. You will not be haunted by him" the female ghost said as Neo sighed, relieved at that information. Isaribi nodded, having felt bad about the circumstances about the ghosts as Jaune nodded.

"…Alright, so just what are we dealing with then?" he asked as Grace looked to her husband, who smiled.

"From what we know… he has several dozen men in the island, though according to Grace, you already defeated most of them" he said as the three of them blinked. "To be honest, all you really have left to defeat is Releo."

"…So all we need to do is beat this Releo guy… and then you can rest in peace?" he said as the two nodded. Jaune, hearing that, smiled as he turned to Isaribi and Neo, both nodding with him, their minds made up.

"Alright, then we're in…" he said, still not liking the idea of possibly killing someone to settle a grudge… but if it was for protecting people… and helping these guys rest in peace…

…Why was life so complicated…?

"Before you go… let us entrust to you the message of the Poneglyph for you… it's the least we can do" Henry said as Jaune nodded.

* * *

 _Long ago… there existed beasts… monsters that held great extrodinary powers… Each taking the abilities of nature, animals and imagination… They would combat, fight and destroy one another… all in the hopes of becoming king…_

 _These beasts… would battle and bring in innocent others into their battles… humans, mermaids… even the giants stood no chance against the powers of these beasts that would rage war throughout the world…_

 _Then one day… when humanity seemed at the brink of destruction… three beings descended from the heavens, each one given an attribute of their will…_

 _The oldest was a craftsman who held the virtue of power, with his strong body, he could battle and defeat the beasts with his bare hands… fighting monsters that none could touch… he was said to bring death upon the beasts… and was strong enough to destroy even the strongest of beings… and the largest of mountains…_

 _The youngest was a maiden, who while weak in body was strong in mind… she could see things even into the future, predicting moves and using her skills, called upon the beings in the world… the monsters of the sea and drag the beasts down, imprisoning them into slumber under the waves…_

 _The final and middle sibling was a young man with neither the gifts of body or mind… but that of will, while not as strong as the other two, he was renowned for his spirit, able to grow and never give in… as he soon learned from the other two, his spirit manifested into the power of a king. He lead the races against the beasts, his presence alone striking fear into his enemies… and hope into his allies._

 _They were renowned as the three saviors… each given a name by the people of their time… The saviors of Body, Mind and Spirit…_

 _The beasts had fallen, until none remained and were sent to forever slumber beneath the waves… The Savior of Body founded a kingdom within the world, hoping that it would serve to protect those… should the beasts ever arrive…_

 _The Savior of Mind, taking refuge under the waves, remained there to keep the seal on the beasts strong and to protect the seas for all those who hoped to sail on it…_

 _The Savior of Spirit however…was given a vision and left back into the heavens, never to be seen again… but as he left however, one beast that had escaped its prison followed behind him, vowing to revive its kin and would return to eliminate those that stood against it and brought ruin to its kind…_

 _They were known by many names… but the titles the people had gifted them live on today… And the beasts that they sealed away… faded into myth…_

* * *

"…And that's all that we could translate… all that was written that our ancestors hoped to pass onto the world… We don't know if it's true or what purpose it serves… but we ask you that you memorize this tale… and forgive us for not being more helpful" Grace said as Jaune frowned.

"From what Miles told me… The Poneglyphs were considered forbidden research by the World Government" he said as Henry sighed.

"We know nothing about them or their connection to the past, nor do we know what became of this kingdom or the beasts that were spoken of… But we do know that whatever may have happened, if it was important enough to transcribe on one of the Poneglyphs…"

"Yeah…" Jaune muttered as Neo felt, uneasy. Something in her seemed to make her queasy, yet angry… yet… sad. Why though, was she feeling like this over some silly story?

Isaribi was however considering the story. Didn't know what to believe, but from what it said, those beasts were sealed away in the sea… what did that mean…?

"We have asked you for your help… and have left you the message of the past. Please… remember…" Henry said as both he and Grace started to fade as Jaune and the others looked on in shock. "Defeat Releo… let us… rest… in… peace…" he whispered as both he and his wife faded into the caverns as the three of them were left to think it over. This was a lot to process but after a few minutes, Jaune sighed, grabbing Croisade and looked at the other two, who nodded slightly and followed him out of the caves…

"Jaune… what's the plan?" Isaribi asked as he and Neo could only look over to where the other caves were supposed to be. Silently, he sighed and headed over there with determination. He made a promise to protect the people there, and a promise to take down Releo. He was many things…

He was a faker, who cheated his way into Beacon while others had earned their stay…

He was a fool, who followed a crush he had on a girl who had no such feelings towards him…

He was a killer… who took several lives out of rage or out of not caring while the numbness reminded him of his deeds, and the blood on his hands…

But most painfully enough… he was a hypocrite…

He was an Arc and even if he might not deserve the namesake, might not deserve the honor that his family had, an Arc always kept their promises. He promised himself and his family he would become a huntsman while his family didn't believe he could but he couldn't keep that promise…

He was a hypocrite to his own word… but that didn't mean he would do so again. If his word and promise meant nothing… then his actions would.

"When you're ready… we take down Releo… and fulfill our end of the deal" And that was all he said as he headed out into the new day, Neo and Isaribi behind him and both readying themselves as well. For better or worse, Releo started a fight, and they were the ones who were going to finish it.

* * *

Qrow was having a bad day… and with a semblance like his, without a little bit of beer than everyday could be considered a bad day but now here he was, following a trail on some woman that caused a lot of shit for them all the way to his sister's current and his former clan. To make matters worse, he was stuck with the Ice Queen and ran out of the good stuff in the flask.

Knowing his sister, she'd wouldn't take kindly to the uninvited guests but if this woman was a part of the Branwen Tribe… then oh boy did he have his work cut out for him then.

Winter was no better; though she was happy that the Arc family returned home for clues… she would have to worry less about their safety and more about the mission. Whoever this girl was not only made a mockery of the Atlas Military but also killed several soldiers. It was a crime she wasn't going to neither forgive nor forget anytime soon.

"Still… you didn't exactly seem happy to go to your sister's. I didn't even know you had one" Winter remarked with a narrow gaze set to the older huntsman's back as he scoffed.

"We both have family that we have to deal with, Ice Queen. Me and Raven don't exactly get on with one another… we have different tastes when it comes to the whole, killing and raiding thing" he said, albeit a bit sarcastically while Winter just sighed. She knew that Qrow was losing his cool the more they approached Raven's territory. She could at least say one thing about the drunk… she knew what it was like to deal with a family member she felt ashamed of. Her father, for all his success… was someone she truly felt sorry for.

Meanwhile, Raven Branwen herself was preoccupied with a certain guest… or guests as it would be. She was a fairly calm and collected woman, one that took pride in her beliefs of the strong live and the weak die. So when her tribe was essentially taken down by two unknown people, one she only heard of from her time checking in on her daughter… her calm composition… slowly faded.

"I'll ask you again. What is it you want from me?" she asked as she slowly pulled out a large blade with a narrows glare while the two figures stood before her. Marble however went first.

"Well… we're pirates… you are bandits… we really don't get along… but that's beside the point Mrs. Xiao Long-"

"It's Branwen" Raven snarled from behind the mask as she didn't want to take the same name as the fool of a huntsman she spent those years with. "And if you don't leave right now… you won't be leaving at all."

"Alright then let's just get down to business…" the man next to Marble said, as he wore a similar disguise as the woman next to him and brought out a red and blue umbrella with a straight brown wooden handle and what seemed to be a spike on the end. "You hold something that someone wants her hands on… we don't want them to get it… thus you're given three options" he said as Raven narrowed her eyes.

"One, you come with us and help us against Salem" he said as Raven further didn't trust them when they mentioned the Queen of all people so freely, not to mention the fact they even knew her name to begin with. "Two… you join Ozpin and fight alongside him once more." Raven however frowned at that. She left for a reason and she wasn't interested in getting involved with Salem anymore.

"And the third?" she asked while knowing the answer as she fell into a fighting stance. The man sighing as he channeled his Haki into his weapon while Marble undid her gloves, revealing the paws to the world.

"You give us the power of Spring… for a better use" he said as he immediately blocked the sword from the former huntresses attack. A bandit who had the Spring Maiden was dangerous… and while they had no real grudge against someone like Yang, Taiyang or Qrow… well perhaps this was karma.

It was like she said, the weak die and the strong live… now it was time to see if a fully fledged huntress and Spring Maiden was stronger than an awakened fruit user. Marble just jumped aside and waited for her chance to extract the Spring Maiden while making sure that her associate remained fighting his duel with the older woman.

"This should be interesting…" Marble said as she watched her associate battle the Spring Maiden. To be fair it was mostly out of them running out of options and being desperate. They didn't know what was going to happen by this point. They hoped that Cinder would have remained at Beacon, not be exposed and if her father was right…

She sighed, recalling the times she spent with her parents, trying to push away the memories that she held onto. It hurt to know that he was forced to walk a path he shouldn't have to be on… her mother the same. Still this was necessary… her parents played the roles of pawns in Ozpin's and Salem's game. And when that monster showed up from the New World…

She just hoped that Jaune and Neo were going to be ready… it was her idea to send them to the South Blue… and her fault if they died… She just hoped they would understand… and when the time came… forgave her.

* * *

Alan Releo was annoyed, annoyed with the fact that these people still hadn't told him where the real treasure was. As he scanned the area of the village ruins, looking for more survivors, he looked back at his men, who recovered from their loss yesterday after he went and retrieved them. Those three brats did a number on them… only about forty or so "survived" the battle, those that were injured beyond the point of healing were… unfortunately let go.

"Fan out and search the area… find anyone you can and bring them to me… We aren't leaving until we find that treasure or kill everyone on this island" he said as the survivors from his squad nodded and began to search the area. Before they got far however.

"Rankyaku" Jaune called out as one man was shot with a blade like wave of green energy, being forced back as Alan narrowed his eyes before Jaune and Neo came out of the trees and smiled. "So… you're Releo?" he asked as the survivors all paled at the appearance of the two that played a part in completely destroying them while Releo smirked.

"And you're the brat that messed up my plans and did my squad in good" he said as Jaune frowned, Neo grinning at the men and moving her middle and index finger horizontally over her neck, terrifying the men more than she honestly needed to.

"Right then… I'll give you one choice. You either leave on that little boat of yours and never come back, or you die by my blade" he said bluntly though Neo could tell her was semi-bluffing. Jaune knew the answer and it was-

"Didn't expect you to be a comedian, kid… but if memory serves… aren't you missing one of your little friends?" he asked as Jaune just smirked.

"Oh… she's around here somewhere" he said as Neo silently nodded her head.

"Well… I guess it can't be helped then brat. You're after the treasure I take it, right?" he asked as Jaune frowned.

"I don't really give a damn about a treasure here" he admitted before he took a fighting stance as Neo disappeared into shattered glass. "I do however care about making a promise to a few people this morning" he said as Releo just smirked.

"Really, and what promise was that, kid?" he asked before he was sent flying into a tree by Neo's aura enhanced kick before Jaune merely smirked.

"Taking you down… one way or another" he said before swinging his blade, a yellow Rankyaku rushing towards the man who took it head on and flinched as it tore into his arms… Unlike Amatchi, however… he withstood it and snarled before he smirked.

"Son, do you really think that you can beat me with that skill?" he asked tauntingly as Jaune narrowed his eyes. "I am the third strongest man in the Panda Family, the one who earned the title Gator. Do you want to know why?" he asked as Jaune could tell her was going to see why regardless. And he was right as his body became scaly; his form grew into a similar form that Amatchi resembled in his Kaima form. However Jaune knew that this wasn't like Amatchi or even that marine from Palma Island.

This guy was stronger than them, he wasn't some deranged fish-man like Amatchi became or some over-hyped marine. This guy was going to be an actual challenge… and Jaune knew this was going to be one hell of a fight.

"It's because I ate the Geta-Geta no Mi…" he said in a more deep and somewhat hissing tone as Neo jumped back and Jaune prepared to fight. Starting off, he shot his Rankyaku at him while the Zoan user merely jumped away and glared violently at the Arc. Snarling, he withdrew his own blade and rushed him as Jaune jumped back, Neo however was busy making sure that the "Captain's talking" wasn't interrupted. As Jaune jumped back he unleashed a flurry of green energy.

"Rankyaku Sanranarashi" he called out as the Panda Family member crossed his arms to defend before he felt the attacks strike him, doing minimum damage. But he still felt it. And he snarled in anger before he was forced to jump back and dodge several shurikens of the green energy.

"You brat…" he snarled out as he opened his jaws. "Geta-Tsume" he shouted as he lunged forward as Jaune avoided the attack with Soru, the tree behind him however was ripped to shreds as the beast bit into it and tore it to bits. Yeah, he wasn't going to be hit by that…

"Rankyaku Ierōāku" Jaune cried out as he jumped into the air and swung Croisade and a yellow arc of energy struck the man, who cried in alarm and pain before he turned around, angry that he was cut, and ignoring the blood pooling out of him. Jaune however, could only prepare to get out of the way as the Panda Family member once again lunged.

Meanwhile, Neo could only look on with some of the other members still conscious as some of the members tried to flee. Neo, ignoring the fleeing members, wondered how Isaribi was handling her task.

* * *

Isaribi smirked, proud at her find as she walked around the larger ship that she planned to… borrow for the journey to Shine Island. It was no bigger than a large fishing boat, easily handling up to five people or so… a steering wheel in the center of the boat while the mast stood right behind it while it was incased in a shrine of sorts…

By the front of the boat however, stood a chair, no doubt being Alan's own chair since, according to the three unconscious men she fought, was his personal ship… yet she wondered why it smelled like some kind of crocodile or something. But she didn't care… it had elbow space, it had storage for food and treasure, it even came with a bathroom…

Gator smell or not, she was taking it purely for the bathroom if needed. Because it was awkward as all hell to use the "Bathroom Bucket"

In the words of Neopolitan Torchwick… when she had the Seastone ring on… "Fuck, the Bathroom Bucket"

Changing subjects…

Isaribi smiled as she did her best to dislodge the boat from shore and sail out to the area she knew they left their boats. a smile on her face as she sailed away with the best ship in the island. Granted she was going to have to change the figure head… and the flag… and probably fix the mast… and perhaps clean whatever made the gator smell…

"…"

Screw it, it had a bathroom and that's all she cared about at the moment. So until they found another one with a bathroom on it, they could deal with the smell of gator.

* * *

Jaune and Releo both jumped away from one another, both now using swords as Jaune was slightly winded, having used his aura too much for his enhanced strength and his aura enhanced Rankyaku as Releo was just plan exhausted, having been annoyed with this "Dodge and Counter" the brat was playing. Not only that but in the end, he was the only one being actually hurt here.

The boy, while exhausted, didn't have a mark on him while he was littered with cuts. He was bleeding out, even with his extra defense the bastard cut through it like butter. It made no sense, more so now that he thought about it, he was acting strangely. One moment he would glow in a white light and become faster and harder to hit… next he would glow again and become slower but stronger behind his attacks…

He didn't know if it was some kind of trick or devil fruit ability but whenever he glowed, something would change… and he didn't like that. He underestimated the brat… he could see that now. Well if he was going down, he was at least taking the brat down as well… Opening his mouth, he rushed at the blond with fierce determination. "Geta-Tsume"

"Soru" Jaune muttered as he avoided the attack before he sent another Rankyaku, this time several shurikens made of it at him that sliced threw him with another enhancement in it. Neo, who had all but cleared out the area, looked on as Jaune continued to fight. Judging by how it was turning out… he was nearing his limit while Releo was going on due to stubbornness… One or both of them were going to collapse soon, she just wanted to know which one was going down first…

"Whoa… that's Releo…" she heard a voice mutter as she turned around and saw a man watch the fight in shock while a woman next to him was astounded.

"That boys… actually beating back Releo… is he a swordsman… is he with you?" she asked as Neo noticed that there were several others behind the two that chose to watch. Unlike the grunts however, they seemed more shocked… dressed similar to Grace and Henry… then it hit her.

'These must be the survivors we were told about' she thought before placing her ring on once again to better communicate… "I'm Neo… that's my captain, we're pirates" she said bluntly as everyone flinched back in slight horror at that last part. Some wondered if they were going to die while others were concerned. Neo sighed…

"We aren't after whatever treasure or that Poneglyph or whatever… we're here because Jaune made a promise he wants to keep. So we aren't your enemies and we aren't going to hurt you unless we're provoked first." That being said she looked at Jaune and sighed before finally having enough. "Jaune… just finish it already!" she shouted as Jaune just sighed, Releo turning towards her while the people next to her fled once again.

"You… tell me… where is that treasure…" he hissed as Jaune took the opportunity to use the last few seconds of his semblance to strike the man from behind. Some would call it cowardly, sneaky and honestly cheating… but the guy did kill innocent people… and he did give him a chance to walk away.

Forced to his knees, Releo cried out as he glared at Jaune with all the hatred he could muster. Turning around, he went to bite him while Jaune just side-stepped it and went to finish it. However, instead of impaling him through the back, Releo's tail took the hit, Croisade now impaled inside it while Jaune let go and was met face to face with Releo himself.

"Geta-Tsume" he hissed as he bit down on the blond, who was unable to use his Tekkai in time, as well as almost out of aura, took the blunt of the attack and screamed out in pain. Grunting, Jaune extended his left hand, stabbing the man straight in the throat.

"Shigan… Yari…" he croaked out despite the pain as Neo intervened, smashing the side of Releo's head with an aura enhanced kick while breaking both Jaune out of Releo's griping jaws and the teeth that were formerly inside his mouth.

Jaune fell on his butt and felt the last bit of aura leave him, trying his best to endure the pain… not quite as bad as he face when he trained with Miles but having a shoulder nearly dislocated… really kind of sucked.

Looking towards the Zoan user, Releo let out one last roar before he fell to the ground, Neo pulling Croisade out as the Panda Family member fell into eternal slumber. Jaune sighed as he had another head on his list… Not only that but he made a mistake of being caught off guard. Thinking back to his training at Beacon, he remembered that Pyrrha had told him that using her semblance was hard… that it took training and practice to fully utilize it…

And once he started training with Miles… he just kind of went for it. He didn't have the training he needed to fully master his semblance… he didn't even have the training to master his aura. Ren said that aura took a long time to fully master… and not just using it but learning how to properly control it… At first he didn't fully understand and now he thought he did.

He had no control over it, it just ran out too quickly… He needed to train not only his Rokushiki… not only his swordsmanship but also his aura… and that was something he honestly neglected. To him it was good enough.

In the world, in the Grand Line, "good enough" was the equivalent of being suicidal. He really needed work on his aura.

"You alright, Jaune…?" Neo asked, inspecting him as he nodded before an idea came to mind.

"Hey… Neo… can I ask you for a favor…?" he asked as he got up before he noticed the audience, now cheering for him as Neo was curious. A favor…? What kind of favor.

* * *

 ** _Geta-Geta no Mi/ Gator-Gator Fruit: Zoan/ Allows one to become an alligator human, giving them the powers and abilities of an alligator._**

 ** _Rankyaku Ierōāku/ Tempist Kick Yellow Arc_**

 ** _Rankyaku Sanranarashi/ Tempist Kick Scattering Storm_**

 ** _Geta-Tsume/ Gator-Fang_**

 **…**

 **Warning… Long AU this time around… you have been warned.**

 **Alright; Jaune beat Releo, Neo was asked a favor, Isaribi took the ship and the island is saved. Meanwhile Raven is fighting a newcomer with Haki while Qrow and Winter are on the trail. I'll admit that I'm just having Raven battle the newcomer for a reason… it's to show a battle between someone with Haki and a fully trained Huntress. Plus there's the fact that if Salem can't get to Beacon, her next likely choice would be Haven, meaning Raven would be targeted much earlier, and more directly than she was in RWBY**

 **Thumbs up to those who caught the reference to Necro Z's Dawn of a New Adventure…**

 **Now I'll be honest here… since I don't know what Oda is planning, this might be ruining One Piece Cannon with the lore I placed in here but this should also give you a bit of a hint on how Remnant and the One Piece World might be connected, as well as some foreshadowing for things to come… Same can be kind-of said for RWBY Lore since again, I have no idea what Monty Oum planned or what Rooster Teeth planned to do with it next.**

 **So if there are inconsistencies please don't kill me and tell me so if I can fix it I can. But enough about that for now…**

 **The Third Strongest member of the Panda Family has been defeated, leaving only two more higher than him on the table. Safe to say that I'm trying to hype up the eventual encounter with Panda Bubba… who, let's face it is somewhat weak in Xiaolin Showdown but at the same time, is actually quite strong.**

 **That being said… Jaune's self-reflecting on not only who he is by this point but just how strong he currently is… Luffy only really acknowledged this after Marineford and started the two-year training. So while Jaune may be considered "Equal" with Luffy from Shabody Archepelago… this is only counting him with his aura, so unless he has a better control of it and keeps training… he won't last long… same with Neo and the others… which is something I liked seeing in One Piece. Zoro trained constantly throughout his journey while we know Luffy trained a bit as well while discovering Gear 2** **nd** **and Gear 3** **rd**

 **That being said… I kind of want to break down Jaune's semblance into parts he can enhance… or rather better explain the rules so it's not a complete "Hacks" of a Semblance... and if I already did… then I forgot and need to look back. This might be a bit long so just skip it if you aren't interested…**

* * *

 ** _Jaune's semblance is amplifying and enhancing both his own or other's aura or certain attributes for a certain amount of time… attributes include…_**

 ** _Enhancing Physical Strength_**

 ** _Enhancing Physical Stamina_**

 ** _Enhancing Physical Speed_**

 ** _Enhancing Physical Endurance_**

 ** _Enhancing Physical Healing_**

 ** _Enhancing Mental Observation/ Awareness_**

 ** _Amplifying One's Natural Aura_**

 ** _Amplifying One's None-Physical Attack_**

 ** _Limits:_**

 ** _Jaune cannot use his semblance to enhance both him and another at the same time…_**

 ** _Jaune cannot enhance two attributes or amplify anything at the same time…_**

 ** _Jaune cannot maintain an enhancement or amplify for more than five minutes and must wait at least thirty seconds before being able to use his semblance once again…_**

 ** _Using his semblance severely drains his aura…_**

* * *

 **Like I said… it's a long AU this time around so for that… I apologize. Thoughts, comments and criticism are all welcomed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Season's Poison Dragon

**Alright so here's the next chapter of the story and the introduction of the next Remnant Pirate to eventually join them… as always… I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING in this story, all characters, references and other belong to their original owners… I OWN NOTHING.**

…

As the Remnant Pirates docked on the sandy beaches of their destination, they all smiled as they took in the scenery. Season Island wasn't exactly what one would call a very quiet island, acting as one of the main sources of commerce on the South Blue side of the world. As Neo walked out, her normally smug smirk replaced with an actually genuine smile, Jaune joined her with Isaribi behind them both.

"So… this is Season Island…" Jaune muttered to himself with a smile, already happier than he was docking here when the last time he docked the whole Releo and shit happened. Isaribi nodded as she placed her hands behind her head before stretching them over her head.

"Yep, Season Island is actually a pretty good tourist attraction, nice beaches with great fruit, better sea-food, some bars, shops and even some sight-seeing attractions" she informed as Neo smirked.

She had the huntress at "Shops."

While not very often, Neo was no stranger to alcohol, going into bars as she had to sometimes… collect debts from others… though she had no real interest in them. Shops on the other hand were something she was interested in… and with that little bonus she got from tormenting-err, training he captain, she had enough to buy some nice things…

…Neo liked and wanted nice things…

Jaune however smiled when Isaribi brought up the attractions. Yeah sure he wouldn't mind going shopping for new things but if he just wasted it all on clothes or something, he would be broke pretty fast. And he didn't have all that much money to begin with…

Isaribi could see that they had their own destinations in mind and sighed before looking towards the village with a smirk. "So I'm going to assume Neo's spending your money for shopping then" she asked Jaune as he nodded, seeing the first-mate disappear, most likely to collect _HER_ share of the spoils… oh well, they had a total, counting everything they stole and had… plus the over-all bounty on Amatchi…

Ninety-Seven Million Belli they could afford to spend. After doing the three-way split, it would be roughly around Thirty-Two Million Belli each with the extra One Million Belli being saved for the new ship… or in this case, the Log Pose.

Case and Point, they were somewhat good for money… thanks to the raid of the Panda Family, which was actually the one of the wealthiest families in the South Blue Underground… So at the moment they were able to buy some things had a decent ship, a good amount of food and supplies to help last them for quite a bit.

Neo jumped down, now with her rightful amount of Forty-Six Million Belli and smirked before rushing over into the town while Jaune sighed… heading out to get his own Sixteen-Million Belli. A cost he had to pay for when he asked Neo to help train him. Safe to say, that she trained him in her own version of training. It was the same way Mile's trained him but just more direct.

Which, by direct… he meant use his aura to take a beating… Sure it wasn't that bad with his Rokushiki helping him but eventually someone was going to tire out first.

And since Neo trained since she was around eight years old, had magnificent control that was only boosted thanks to her Maimu-Maimu no Mi compared to him, who was only training for a little over 3 years… it was safe to say Neo still had some spring in her step as she walked back with bruises and mild scratches and in some pain… but Jaune had to usually limp back to the ship…

And then they went onto his semblance control… which was actually a bit harder for her to help him in. It was a bit too unpredictable and the best way she told him to master it, was to practice it. After a full week of training, Jaune could say with real pride that he got… better at it, lasting much longer in his fights than when he first started.

Meanwhile, Neo and Isaribi took time to work on their own abilities, mostly Isaribi trying to expand her time-limit on her Kaima form while Neo focused more on her Maimu-Maimu no Mi.

And all Jaune had to do was give Neo half his earnings… oh well, he still had Sixteen-Million he could spend…Time to look around. As he left, Isaribi just sighed, having secured the ship and deciding to wait while she held onto her money and tried to keep tabs on just how much money they were going to use. Sure the Thirty-Two Million might have seemed like a lot of money but it really wasn't… Taking out a notebook, she wrote down several formulas…

 _Jaune: 16,000,000_

 _Neo: 48,000,000_

 _Isaribi: 32,000,000_

 _Storage: 1,000,000_

 _WON/ Worth of Interest:…_

Thinking about it, The Remnant Pirates did have some things they could sell… more accurately they had scavenged two different Devil Fruits, each one hopefully able to sell for a good price. From Jaune's kills of both Boshu and Releo… that meant that at hopeful average…

 _WON: 200,000,000-_

And a ship usually went for around One-Hundred Million for a secondary one while a new ship could be around Three-Hundred Million… So they seemed to have a decent start if they could sell them, more so they still had that 1,000,000 in storage. So while it might be litteral pocket change, it was still something to keep in case they needed it.

As she thought about it, they needed money for other things eventually… they needed money for food, eventual first-aid supplied, some equipment to repair the ship if it got broken or destroyed… not to mention medicine, basic supplies, toilet paper, new clothes… having worn the same things litteraly for an entire week-plus.

They needed money before they headed out because unless they got it in South Blue, the Grand Line was going to be much harder for them. Not to mention they were going to need to get a Log Pose… which if she recalled correctly, sold there for probably around 25,000,000… Looking back to her not book…

 _Needed Things:_

 _Log Pose: 25,000,000_

 _Ship 300,000,000_

They were going to need to start saving more money after this, and with Jaune heading out mostly to look around, Neo going on a shopping spree… she could tell that this was going to be a long trip. Oh well… might as well prepare to go out when one of them gets back.

…

As Jaune looked around the market, having lost sight of Neo back at the ship, he tried to think of what they really needed. That was rather interesting from his point of view. Before Beacon, he probably wouldn't have thought much about it. Having bought a comic book or something that was now considered to be a waste of money to him.

He needed to act more of a leader… more of a captain and try to set a good example. Yet despite that, he looked throughout the markets to see what he could buy with only his Sixteen Million.

"Fresh fish, get it while it's the freshest" he heard a man call out as Jaune smiled. If they needed fish, they could catch it themselves, and if they were desperate, have Isaribi go out into the sea and do it for them…

"Fresh vegetables…" a woman called out as Jaune thought about it, but they still had enough food from the ship… that still honestly needed a name. Maybe something with a little pizzazz…

"Maps, compasses and more… get your survival guides here" a man said as Jaune actually seemed interested in that. Looking to the seller, Jaune noticed that he seemed much older than he himself was, looking in his early fifties or so. Approaching him, the vendor smiled as he noticed the Arc head over to him. "Ah, caught your eye and ear… haven't I? You look like a young man ready to take on the sea."

"…Really, thank-you… what kind of maps and compasses do you have?" he asked as the old man showed him his inventory. As Jaune looked at the different maps, and compasses, he decided to try his luck. "Hey, mister… you have a map to the Grand Line… or a Log Pose?" he asked as the man merely smiled with a laugh.

"Grand Line… you're either an adventurer or a pirate, lad…" he said as Jaune laughed a little at that. He was kind of a bit of both, even though he preferred being an adventurer.

"Yeah… I want to see the Grand Line myself" he said as the man nodded before pulling out a map and holding it to the swordsman.

"This map is one of the best drawn maps of the Grand Line, one of the best drawn maps in the world from an excellent explorer… If you plan on going anywhere, then you're going to need a good map." Jaune looked at him with a smile on his face while seemingly finding a gold mine. They needed one and that's something that would really help them out. Heck, it might even have Remnant somewhere on there… but he highly doubt it.

Still a map was a map… "How much…?" Jaune asked as the man smirked.

"… Let's say Ninety-Million" he offered as Jaune froze… Ninety Million Belli… That was essentially the same as one of the devil fruits that they planned on selling. And just for a map.

"…Have any other maps?" Jaune asked bluntly, not really knowing wanting to spend that much on a map without knowing the full details without Isaribi but before the vendor could say anything, a new voice called out to him.

"You should probably save your money… not worth it to buy a fake map anyways" a man said as he looked at the two with a small grin. Jaune took in his appearance; he seemed to be a year or two younger than him, maybe around eighteen. That being said he merely smirked while his sharp teeth was shown to the world and looked at him and the older man with purple slit eyes. "Isn't that right… Teros Fallaveire… or rather Marksman Teros-"

Soon enough the old man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the newcomer who easily dodged the bullet aimed for his head. Before he could shoot Jaune however, Jaune caught the gun and crushed it without second thought.

"Yeah, I'm not being shot again asshole" he muttered before letting go and jumping back to avoid what seemed to be a blob of some kind of acid or something. As the man screamed in pain, Jaune looked back to see the newcomer pick his ear with an annoyed expression.

"Calm down, old man. A little venom never really hurt anyone now, did it…" he said more than asked as Jaune narrowed his eyes before the maroon haired man simply pulled out a picture that resembled the man… who had a 4,000,000 Belli bounty on him. Saying nothing, Jaun just sighed, guessing this man was a bounty hunter, however that didn't mean he let his guard down.

After walking to the man and reaching for a gun, the newcomer shot the criminal, gaining a killing blow as he smirked. Soon enough, he turned back to Jaune and stood silently as Jaune did the same.

"…"

"…"

"…Heh, seems like you're a pretty alright person, Silver Blade. Tell you what, I won't go after you or your crew if you let me take the bounty on this guy, sound fair?" he offered as Jaune slowly nodded.

"Four million… yeah, that works… who are you again?" he asked, wanting the name of the person who "Struck the Deal" as the man merely smirked.

"Poison Dragon: Cobra" he said as Jaune nodded before heading out as he used Soru to gain distance, not fully trusting him. As he left, Cobra merely kept his smirk, looking at the fleeing captain of the Remnant Pirates. Seems like Jaune still didn't trust him. That was smart in the world since you never truly know who to trust.

Grabbing the corpse, he headed out to the bounty house to reap his reward but he knew it was going to be a little less than if he brought the bastard in alive… meh, it was an easy target and one that he could just as easily bring in for some quick-cash. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard someone approach him, seems like he had a visitor coming.

Looking down at the dead-man, he sighed as he just cut his losses and heading to see his "old friend."

…

Neo smiled as she returned from her little shopping-spree, now satisfied from her trip as she looked at Isaribi with a smile, who, however looked at her in interest. "Did you have to buy so much?" the older woman asked her as Neo silently nodded, happy to have gotten the better deal of it. With her infamous haggling skills, she had gotten several cannon balls and some tools for the ship if they need repairing. A grand total of twenty five cannon balls…

For their ship with no cannon to use it for… it wasn't until Neo reminded the fish woman that she could make herself fully-fledged and usable cannons with her Maimu-Maimu no Mi abilities that things started making sense. Alright, so Neo could create cannons, but not any cannon balls to go with it.

'Well at least we got a means to protect the ship…' she thought

Before they could say anything else however, a loud explosion echoed throughout the town while the two girls stared at the scene in mild shock, taken back by the explosion. As things calmed down, Neo wondered what Jaune did to cause this…

Elsewhere, Jaune just heard the explosion and sighed, wondering if Neo was somehow the cause of this… but before he could do anything or even turn around-

*Bang-Bang-Bang*

Oh, come on!

Jaune frowned, now pissed that he was shot… once again… "You, Girl" one man called as he noticed Kinana frozen in fear as the men probably assumed he died from the bullet and ignored him. "You're coming with us!"

"…You're… Panda Bubba's" Kinana whimpered in before Jaune got up and had all the guns directed at him.

"What the hell…? Freeze!" one of them said before Jaune turned around, a smile on his face.

"I won't even bother with the warning this time" he muttered knowing how this was going to end regardless. So if they wanted a fight…

They got one…

…

Cobra stared at the scene in interest as he stood next to the explosion of his so-called "Friend" who wanted him dead. "Nice to see you again, Gina" he called out, clearly sarcastic as a woman wearing a bikini and a trench coat over it merely kept her glare on him. "Still… using a bazooka… nice to see you see me a bigger threat but I could hear that coming a mile away."

"Can it, you damn traitor… you betrayed the boss and he has your head on his hit-list" she said as Cobra rolled his eyes. Ooo, how scary, the Big-Bad Panda is throwing one hell of a hissy fit because he said in a fashion of any other contract could only dream of… he gave the overdramatic equivalent of "Fuck Off and Die."

"Yeesh, and here I thought we were supposed to be beyond names… though I guess you really are kind of pissed at me… fair enough… Number Four" he said as the woman, Gina Monoarch, ranked number four of the Panda Family glared at the traitor.

"You have no right to address me as my name or number… you betrayed us… you broke your contract-"

"You and that damn Panda were going to sell my little sister to the damn Celestial Dragons… hate to say it but I have thing against slavery… and a thing towards my sister…" he snarled as he remembered that little incident.

"Because of that… we had to find a new waitress that fit the description… we almost all died because of you. We should have just killed you and that brat off and been done with it… but you happen to have had that special little gift that the boss was interested in…" she muttered as Cobra smirked. Oh yeah, his little hearing trick.

"What can I say, there were reasons I was bigger than you were… and currently are… Number Seven…" he said, further angering the Panda Family's Fourth Strongest much to his amusement.

"Erik Cobra… A man who was born with a lineage Factor very interesting by normal standards of a Minkman and a human offspring… Known as the Poison Dragon… Formerly the Second Strongest of the Panda Family…" she muttered as Cobra smirked, wondering what kind of replacement there was for him?

"You forgot incredibly dangerous… or at least to you… who did that bastard get to replace me?" he asked as the woman glared at him before he smirked. "Really… so that's the story… heh, seems like fun, I was actually wondering if she was going to be the one to get me-"

"Lady Kimoni has much more urgent matters to attend to… Releo fucked up…" she growled as Cobra laughed a second or two later.

"That damn gator is dead? What kind of nut-job did him in?" he asked as she glared at him before his smirk got even bigger. There was no way that could be more perfect. "Silver Blade: Jaune Arc…" he muttered as Gina frowned after taking a deep breath.

"That fool was arrogant to disobey an order from Lady Kimoni… he deserved punishment but not one that caused her to suffer for his ignorance" she said as Cobra shook his head with a smile.

"Well if you're looking for Arc, he was just around here somewhere… now I'm glad I didn't pick a fight with him… if he pissed of the Panda" he said as Gina froze. The Silver Blade was here? As in still around…?! Soon a dark smirk reached its way to her face as she gave a small grin, while Cobra frowned slightly.

If she could collect both of them … The traitor and Silver Blade… Then her lady Kimoni… a large blush appeared on her face as she imagined her reward, much to Cobra's ire.

"…You have some serious issues" Cobra said, slightly disgusted yet at the same time intrigued at the obsession Gina had towards her "Lady Kimoni" Seeing her snarl and reload the Bazooka, he merely smirked. The talking was now over

"How dare you listen in on my thoughts about Lady Kimoni!" she shouted as Cobra merely flicked her off.

"Your thoughts are just as pure as my poison" he snipped at her before sending several scale shaped poisonous projectiles at the woman, who jumped away and snarled, firing her weapon as he jumped back and jumped on one of the buildings. "Dokuryu no Hoko" he called out as a large stream of poison was shot at her before she was forced back by the attack.

"You… bastard…" she muttered as she twisted around and landed on her feet, the Bazooka no longer in her hands as she punched her fists together. "You won't defeat me!" she called as he just moved out of the way and grabbed her face in his hand before his arm took on the appearance of a lizard's and gripped it tightly.

"You're really too loud" he muttered annoyed as he slammed her into the ground, poison mist coming from his sharpened claw-like finger tips. He didn't need to bother with her anymore, if Panda Bubba was desperate enough to make her Number 4 than he was truly a fool. The only real threats in there were that damn monkey, that annoying dragon and the freak that was actually stronger than him…

If Releo was truly killed off, then that was just one less annoyance for him to openly deal with… the brat and love-puppet of Kimoni was just as well better off gone. Even if he didn't kill her, that bit of poison probably would.

"Y-you… bastard… did you really… think… you had… a chance… to escape…?" she called out weakly as Cobra just sighed.

"The question is did you think I had no chance at beating you… when I'm clearly much stronger than you to begin with?" he asked annoyed as he noticed her smile. And from that alone, he narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right here…

"I… was unable to beat you… but my Lady… Kimoni… she is brilliant… she will avenge… me… for… my success…" Gina called out as Cobra spat on the ground, once an annoying obsessed fan-girl, always one he supposed.

"I still don't see your point… just what "Success" are you talking about…?" he asked as the girl merely laughed… it was amusing to think that even with that hearing of his, he still couldn't tell.

"…I might… not know myself… but Lady… Kimoni… She… plans… Kin… Pay… You…Son…" she said before he grabbed her by the throat with anger in his eyes. He might not have heard what she said, but she made her thoughts very clear.

'…I might not know myself but Lady Kimoni… she plans on Kinana to pay for your treason…'

That instantly made him worried for his pseudo sister. Before he could say anything, he heard an explosion by the bar Kinana worked at before running over to it in panic. There was no way he was going to let those bastards touch her… but before he could get there… he just stopped when he heard just who was with her and sweat-dropped.

Well… at least he was protecting her…

"You… wait, you aren't Jaune…" Cobra heard Neo said as she landed by Cobra who he recognized immediately as the Harlequin. "Who are you?" Neo demanded as she placed her ring back on but prepared to fight, her umbrella now in her hands while he just sighed, ignoring her and walking back to the bar.

"…A friend and Arc's currently with my sister… let's go get them" he said as he ran towards the bar, Neo narrowing her eyes and following him

Meanwhile, Jaune was busy finishing off the last of the Pandas that attacked him, annoyed as he sat back down as Kinana stared at him in shock. Before she could say anything however he slammed his head down in annoyance. 'Why… why does everywhere I go… I get shot at?' he thought desperately as Kinana just looked at the man in a bit of fear.

"Y-you alright?" she asked cautiously as he moaned from his spot as she tried her best to understand him.

*Moans*

"I don't quite understand" Kinana said as Jaune muttered something a bit more clear this time.

*Moan*

"Oh… well I guess it could be worse?" she said, trying to comfort him as he sighed, knowing she was trying to help

*Moan*

"Well… yeah, I guess I understand… How many times was it?" she asked as he once again-

*Moan*

"Four different Islands so far… and at least once?" she said confused.

*Moan*

"Yikes… well if you want I can give you your meal for free" she offered as he seemed to moan in a bit of a higher tone.

*Moan?*

"…I think we can still have some hot-chocolate in the back…" she said as Jaune pitched a question.

*…Moan?*

"…Yeah, I won't charge you for that either" she said with a sweat drop as he moaned again in a much happier tone, happily waving a fist in the air in a form of lazy fist pump as she shook her head, amused at his antics.

*Moan!*

"… I'm Kinana by the way… nice to meet you to" she said as she left to see if she had any left.

"…"

"…Good news, we still have some… it's going be ready in a minute or two" she called out as Jaune finally lifted his face off the table.

"Thank-you!" Jaune called out to the waitress, now looking up and no longer groaning over his shitty luck. While Kinana went to get what he asked for as he just sighed in the destroyed bar with the dead or unconscious men around him moaning in pain.

*Moan*

"Oh shut up…" Jaune muttered as he just sighed. Soon enough, he noticed Neo walking into the bar as she used her aura to beat Cobra there before she noticed the state of the bar and whistled.

"Wow… what happened in here?" she asked as Jaune just sighed.

"Usual, tired to relax, got shot at and fought the mafia… typical bullshit" he said with a bit of sarcasm as Neo just looked at him, then the unmoving bodies and patted his back in what might be considered understanding. She could understand. Cobra soon entered the bar as well as he noticed Jaune and smirked.

"Well… at least the bar's still standing" Cobra said as Neo looked at him confused before Kinana came back and smiled.

"Hey, Erik…"

"Cobra… Kinana, I told you to call me Cobra" he said as he sighed and joined Jaune at the table… apparently the two knew one-another. Neo remained silent as Jaune merely took the mug of hot chocolate and smiled. "so… I guess they know where we are… again" Cobra said annoyed as Jaune spoke up.

"…Aren't you that bounty hunter?" he said as he finally realized that Cobra was sitting next to him. He didn't care and if he wanted to fight him he would have already.

"How do you know these guys?" Neo asked with a narrowed gaze on the two as Cobra sighed while Kinana went to get him the usual.

"*Sigh* Let me put it this way…" he said as he began his tale to the two pirates while Jaune and Neo just listened to him in curiosity.

…

 **Alright, so Jaune and Erik officially met and they're both most-likely going after Panda Bubba. Cobra being the Former second strongest member of the Panda Family was something I thought of at the last minute. Then again, before I realized that it was actually Kidd that was from South Blue… I thought it was Bege, meaning my "Idea" of having Jaune meeting up with Bege and going after Bubba… was kind of "wouldn't make any sense." So Plan B. it is then.**

 **That being said, should I keep up the running gag of Jaune being shot at, at the very least once every island he goes to or not?**

 **Next is the plan of having Jaune and Neo sell Devil Fruits in order to gain money, since selling one, on average, is able to buy a second hand ship. I did the math and looked it up on the Wiki so by selling three they could get a new ship like Luffy and the others could at Water 7. At the moment, they have no need for Devil Fruits and need money a lot more.**

 ** _Spoilers of Fairy Tail ahead…_**

 ** _And cut, alright so here's the next chapter and my attempt to explain Erik's birth and place in the One Piece World. I plan on getting more involved with it later but for clarification purposes… Erik in Fairy Tail, Which I do not own, was a former slave alongside Erza and Jellal that was taken in by a man named Brain and used for his own purposes with several other slaves… He took the name Cobra and had a pet named Cerubellos/ Kinana in another form, and was a part of a Dark Guild named Oracion Seis._**

 ** _He was a Second Generation Dragon Slayer that had a Poison Dragon Lacrima implanted in him and utilized Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. He had a skill of incredible hearing and could hear the thoughts of the soul._**

 ** _In this story, he's the son of a human and Minkman- Don't ask how when we have fish-man and Giant hybrids in One Piece. That was taken in by Panda Bubba with his pseudo sister, Kinana. After he learned Kinana was going to be sold to a World Noble, he betrayed Panda Bubba and left to become a bounty hunter. Panda Bubba therefore gave him a bounty using his connections and thus you have my attempt to bring Cobra into the One Piece World._**

 **Now with that being said… I left a few names for you to follow that were revealed for the Panda Family…**

 **Panda Family:**

 **0: Panda Bubba**

 **1: ?**

 **2: Lady Kimino: Alive/ Formerly Erik Cobra: Alive**

 **3: Formerly Alan Releo: Deceased**

 **4: Formerly Unknown: Deceased/ Formerly Gina Monoarch: Deceased**

 **5: ?**

 **6: ?**

 **7: Formerly Gina Monoarch: Deceased**

 **So any thoughts, criticism, comments or others are accepted and have a good day or night.**


	15. Remnant Revelations

**Alright, we all know the drill, I OWN NOTHING and they all belong to their respective owners and stuff. Let's get straight into the chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

Ozpin felt old, very old by this point. Just thinking about this made no sense… yet here it was in front of him. Not only were there books detailing history from this "New World" as it were but also before him stood an encyclopedia of these "Devil Fruits", not with pictures but with statistics and words…

"And… that's everything?" he asked solemnly as Qrow nodded with Ironwood giving Winter the rundown. Ozpin just sighed, no idea how to even process all of this. These… pirates, marines, ancient weapons…

They even gave them one of those fruits to prove a point. And now… he just didn't know what to do anymore. In all his life, after all the years he lived… he was finally brought to a complete halt.

"So, any ideas on what we're looking at?" Qrow asked as Ozpin just remained quiet before he finally spoke up.

"From what we thought, these two were Salem's allies, or people with their own selfish desires. But this, I just don't know what to think. Salem is remaining quiet while Leonardo is... what they said about him. If it was true then It might explain how Miss Fall got into Haven in the first place."

"Oz, trust me, I don't like this either, heck as far as I like to imagine, those two were lying… but fighting Raven and taking down the tribe. Then removing the Spring Maiden's power and putting it in that so called dial that Jimmy's been wanting to recreate…" he said as Ozpin just sighed once again.

Salem… and this so called monster… these weapons… this Uranus… just what does all of this even mean? Even I don't know everything Qrow. But if Salem does have plans to take this Ancient Weapon… this Uranus… then we need to know just what this is first.

"Still don't know why they wanted the Arc kid or that Neo girl… but from what they said… he and that Neo girl are being groomed to fight her" the younger huntsman said as Ozpin said nothing, feeling numb at that. He invited Mister Arc to Beacon, despite his transcripts. He held hope that he would become a great Huntsman… perhaps even help him with Salem with the others that came before him.

Now he didn't have a choice. Salem… she was his responsibility, not Mister Arc's or the others. But now he was being forced into a fight he might not even know exists. Every time someone fell to Salem… he would always feel remorse for his failures… failures to protect them and to aid them more than he could. Now he failed two more.

"We found Torchwick anyways… he appeared unconscious in Vale's prison. So I don't know what's going on there but we might be able to get something out of him" Qrow said as Ozpin nodded, glancing at the book on devil fruits.

"…Qrow, how is Raven recovering?" he asked as the other man sighed.

"Still recovering and still unconscious. Tai and Yang barely leave and we're still seeing if that kid makes a better Spring Maiden. I don't like this Oz… but for now are you sure giving it to the kid is the best bet?" Ozpin sighed but nodded. Soon enough, the conversation was interrupted as several students appeared while Qrow just looked at them.

"Uncle Qrow… you're back" Ruby called as Yang smiled slightly, happy to see his face while the others of Team RWBY and PRN looked at Ozpin.

"What's going on, Professor Ozpin?" Ren asked as Ozpin remained quiet as Ruby and Yang also focused on him until he began.

"…Several days ago… Qrow and Winter were sent on a lead of the woman who kidnapped Mister Arc and Miss Torchwick" he said as they immedietly listened to the man as Qrow could tell that they were waiting for him to answer. Soon enough, he did.

"Yeah, me and Ice Queen found them to. But it wasn't what we expected to find." That being said, Ren spoke up.

"What did you find?" he asked as he remained quiet before Ozpin took over.

"It would appear that… there is much more to this than originally met the eye" he said as he pulled out the small shell that held the Spring Maiden's power as he continued. "as I said, Qrow and Winter were both on a lead to find this mysterious woman. They succeeded but what happened next…"

"You beat them, right… I mean I can't say much for Weiss's sister-"

"What does that mean?" Weiss squawked at the jab at her sister.

"But you could handle her, right?" she said with a smirk before Ozpin spoke up.

"No… by the time they had gotten there, they had already began a fight with the Spring Maiden… and while this woman fought her and extracted her powers… Qrow and Winter were preoccupied with her accosiate. The man we now know as Mr. R" he said as the others were worried. They went after a maiden?

"So… they're with Salem?" Nora pipped in confused as Ozpin shook his head.

"No… from what we were told, they're currently against her as much as we are. We don't know what their end-game is or why they're acting alone but according to what they said, Salem had her eyes on a potential fifth relic." That just raised more questions.

"A fifth one, I'm sorry but… you said there were only four" Weiss said as Qrow nodded.

"There are… but according to them, Salem has her eyes on some super-weapon that could very well be just as powerful as one. Not to mention the fact that there seems to be two others out there somewhere" he said as their eyes widened. There are three more possible pseudo relics… just lying who knows where?!

"Getting back on subject" Ozpin said as he spoke up again. "From what we know… they seem to be after Salem and to stop her… and this so called monster that's supposed to arrive in Remnant" he said as Blake rose an eyebrow.

"Monster? What monster?" she asked as Qrow shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, but from what I hear this thing's apparently just as bad as Salem… and she somehow gets a hold of it" he said while something seemed off.

"What do you mean by "Gets a hold of it?" shouldn't it be could get a hold of it? Qrow just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Ozpin spoke up.

"Changing that subject, after Qrow and Winter… interrogated this Romeo person, we discovered that there are some things that we still don't fully understand" he said before he reached for his mug as Pyrrha spoke up.

"Like what, and what does this have to do with Jaune and this Neo person being kidnapped?" she asked as Ozpin and Qrow remained quiet before eventually Ozpin answered her, knowing the outcome of the response.

"According to Romeo… he could have used anyone… including you students" he said as the seven of them flinched at that. They could have been in Jaune's place instead? "However… according to them… they needed someone… not very important" he said as Nora was confused but held a glare.

"And what does that mean?" she asked, wanting to know just what they planned to do with their friend and her fearless leader. It was bad enough that he was given a bounty and traveling with a criminal, a fish-woman. Blake basically hogged the scroll for a full ten minutes before she went to contemplate the possibility of a faunus being wherever Jaune was… or the fact that Jaune and Neo teamed up with one.

Was she a criminal as well, was she White Fang? She didn't know and that's what made her so on edge. She might not have really known Jaune all that much… and she could honestly say she didn't like Neo one bit. But that didn't mean she wanted Jaune to be mixed in with the White Fang.

"…*Sigh* they… consider him possibly expendable-"

"What…?" came Ruby's and Pyrrha's shocked replies as they heard that they were just using their friend as a means to an end. Nora and Ren were no better as the others of Team RWBY were just as horrified at that. Still Ozpin continued.

"- They believe that they could potentially… be used to take down Salem" he finished as no one said anything. Not until Pyrrha did.

"…Salem… you said that she's the main cause for all of this. The Grimm, the destruction… and those two are going to throw Jaune at her!" she shouted as she barely managed to keep the Fall Maiden in her in check as the others were just as horrified. Jaune was literally a brother to Ren and Nora while Yang saw him as the dork of a friend she could honestly say she approved of being around Ruby. Blake and Weiss were still sickened by that "Expendable" thing but this was just taking it too far.

And Ruby… she felt shattered. Ozpin had already revealed the truth to her… about her mother's death… how Salem was a possible cause for it. And she was a fully fledged huntress… someone who was the strongest of Team STRQ. And if she couldn't beat Salem… then what chance did someone like Jaune have against her?

"…You said… you said that they attacked the Spring Maiden… who was it?" Weiss asked as she tried to change the subject to anything… anything that could potentially take their minds of the thought of the blond being pitted up against Salem. Qrow said nothing as he looked at Yang and decided.

"Alright… here's what happened" he said before he began to explain…

* * *

 _Raven glared as she observed the other fighter with her sword meeting his umbrella. Soon both jumped back as Raven snarled, this was getting strange. It was bad enough that he was trained in his aura to match a fully fledged huntsman but the fact he was able to use his semblance to do so…_

 _Her own blade was coated in her own aura, and advanced technique that huntress and huntsmen learned in their third year… by focusing their entire aura into their weapon or themselves, they could arm it and coat it in a technique called Aura-Hardening… Or Haki as what he called it._

 _The only thing with that was that using their semblance was much harder… no, it was imposible to incorporate which lead it to only be used as a means of "Certain Fights" only. It wasn't fully utilized for people that relied on their semblance to fight like most people did, but Raven didn't need her semblance to fight now did she…?_

 _As she swung her Aura-Hardened/Haki covered sword to match his evenly coated umbrella, they both met blows once more as she was forced to dodge a second opponent coming at her. And that was what made no sense to the huntsmen. Why on earth could he still use his own semblance for these duplicates… and not only that but why did the real one disappear after a while as well?_

 _Mr. R…He was a man who held incredible potential and would have made an interesting addition to her tribe, should he not have angered her. Said man was still glaring at her, his hood down and mask no longer on his face while she herself no longer had her mask on either. Still, his mix of chest-nut blond hair and orange eyes was a new one, she would admit that._

 _"…_ _This… is really annoying…" he muttered to himself as he held onto his weapon and took another stance. "Then again, I suppose you aren't going to just give up and join us?" he asked as she frowned._

 _"_ _You attacked my tribe… called me out and provoked me into a fight while trying to steal my powers of the Spring Maiden… I don't trust you, nor do I even like you…" she said as Mr. R just sighed._

 _"_ _To be fair, it was my sister who called you the Bird Bitch and used Haki on your tribe…" he said flatly. "You can't even be mad at her for that, they were weak, she was stronger than them and you go by that Weak Die, Strong Live stuff."_

 _"…_ _I'll pretend I didn't hear you insult them" Raven said bluntly as she knew that in a way… he was right. The tribe was much weaker than she personally would have liked to believe. They weren't all huntsmen or huntresses… there were only several exceptions to that… and even they were taken down by that woman's… Haki as they called it._

 _Still, what kind of aura or semblance does one need to literally knock out an entire base… and more importantly, could she use it?_

 _"_ _Look… I really just want to finish this, so can we just hurry-"_

 _*Boom*_

 _"…_ _What the hell was that" Mr. R asked bluntly while not taking his eyes off Raven, his answer came when he heard his sister behind him._

 _"_ _You know, you two have really shitty timing" he heard Marble say annoyed as Qrow and Winter stood before her while Raven narrowed her eyes at seeing her brother._

 _"_ _Qrow" she greeted with mild distaste, wondering if he was associated with these two while her brother just snorted._

 _"_ _Raven" he greeted as Mr. R just sighed._

 _"_ _Marble…" he muttered annoyed as the woman smiled slightly._

 _"_ _So, making progress?" she asked as he just grunted in annoyance, having used his abilities to talk with her through a duplicate._

 _"_ _You broke into the camp, took out her tribe, called her a bitch and then ditched me to deal with the Spring Maiden… so what do you think?" he said annoyed with his sister's little question as she shrugged. Raven frowned, yet another thing she didn't have the answer to. She was careful not to let anyone know she was the Spring Maiden, so how did they know to call her out on it?_

 _"_ _Spring Maiden…?" Winter asked with a narrowed gaze as Qrow was taken off guard. Great, not only did Winter hear about the maidens, not only did these two know about it but Raven, of all fucking people was the Spring Maiden. That alone was honestly dangerous enough. And from what that guy said, they took down the entire tribe?_

 _He didn't know what to think but if what they said was true than Raven wasn't going to be happy and judging by her snarling expression and the fact that stance was that of a huntress ready to carve a person up like a goose… yeah, she took offence to that._

 _"_ _So, want me to take over Ro-Ro" she asked as the man twitched at his sister calling him that annoying nickname. But he digressed, not like it matter soon enough._

 _"…_ _Have fun playing with Spring, June" he said, revealing her real name as she just shrugged it off and prepared to fight for her little bout_

 _"_ _You, Raven… Grimm are probably going to be arriving soon so let's make this quick. You and Me, over there and we're going to wrap this up" she said as Raven frowned. On one hand, Grimm were probably attracted to the fight and would be here shortly while she would have to worry about them finding the unconscious tribesmen while on the other hand, she would have a better shot to protect them if she needed to… weighing her options, she sighed before returning her blade._

 _"…_ _Let's make this quick" she said as the woman, June, merely smirked._

 _"_ _After you" she said as the two women left to continue their fight elsewhere, hopefully attracting Grimm to their own fight as the umbrella wielding huntsman dealt with her brother and what seemed to be the Schnee woman._

 _As soon as they left, Mr. R just sighed before reaching into his cloak for a flask. Drinking it, Winter voiced her objections._

 _"_ _You, who the hell are you and what are you up to?!" she demanded with rage while the man ignored her with a finger held out as Qrow just smirked slightly before taking over._

 _"_ _Look pal, hate to interrupt you and your drinking but you picked a fight with my sister and your partner caused a lot of shit at Beacon. Meanwhile if you're this so-called Mr. R that Oz told us about then by all means, start talking." He said with a sword handle in his hand as the man just finished his drink._

 _"…_ _Look, I could be outright honest and tell you everything or I could be cryptic and play mind-games… but I'm tired, I don't want to fight, I just fought your sister… the freaking Spring Maiden at that and more importantly, I want to sit down somewhere and have a good drink and relax… so how about this. You two each get… five questions, I'll answer and for every questions you ask then I'll ask one. You get twice as many questions and answers and you can even lie to me if you want. Point is that I rather talk than fight…"_

 _"_ _Then why were you picking a fight with my sister?" he asked as Mr. R just sighed._

 _"_ _You aren't the only one with a troubling sister… she takes after mom… while I take more after dad… it's complicated… and this is your first question. Miss Schnee…?" he asked her as he indicated it was her turn as she wasted no time, blade still out as his duplicate vanished. Still, she took no chances._

 _"_ _Who are you, and your sister… what's your gain here-"_

 _"_ _That's two or three questions there… I'll answer your first one of who we are… My name, my epithet is Mr. R, but my name is known as Romeo… my sister June, or you know her better as Marble… is my partner"_

 _"_ _Then what are you after then, kidnapping kids and thieves, attacking my sister?" Qrow demanded as he merely smirked._

 _"_ _We have our reasons… but let's just say that they play a part in this as well… now I could have easily selected Miss Nikos, Miss Scarlentina, heck I could have made do with either the reaper or the heiress" he said as the two immedietly felt anger bubble inside them, their nieces or sister being potential targets. "But we didn't want to bring in someone… let's use the term… "Important" and call it that."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _So basically you needed people expendable… what for, what exactly are you after here?!" Qrow demanded, sickened by their actions of just sacrificing others for who knows what. The man merely shrugged._

 _"…_ _They are not as expendable as you might think… Miss Torchwick ate a devil fruit that allowed her to better deal with and associate herself into battle, a skill she never knew she possessed until well after the up-coming storm. Meanwhile, Mister Arc had a great latent power within him… he could change the lives of many people, he holds potential, not as a fighter, but as something more…"_

 _"_ _That still doesn't answer my question" Qrow said as he was losing his patience as the other huntsman cut straight to the point._

 _"_ _I see potential in them, and just like Ozpin, decided to mold that potential into something useful to us…" he said as Winter took control, tired of being left out of the conversation._

 _"_ _And what would that be, by chance?" she demanded as the man merely said three words. three words that would change the entire conversation and bring up a topic that would change the mood of the entire conversation._

 _"_ _To kill Salem" he said bluntly as Winter glared, not knowing who this Salem person was. Qrow on the other hand knew, and oh boy did he wish he didn't. But this guy, he was sending them to kill Salem…_

 _Kill. Salem._

 _"_ _Let me get this straight… you're telling me, that you took those kids, are apparently "Grooming" them and are sending them off to their deaths!" he yelled as he shifted his blade into a scythe, clearly hitting a nerve with that sentence._

 _Before he could attack the formerly masked man, his scythe began to rust as his eyes widened before he threw the now-worthless weapon away, Mr. R, or rather Romeo held his hand out with a sigh._

 _"_ _We have no intention of letting them die, but isn't that what Ozpin's deal. I know all about his past, as does Ironwood and the others, more-so I know about the threats bigger than Salem, and the storm that will come next-"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about, Salem, Ozpin and General Ironwood… you better start explaining right now, or so help me I'll-"_

 _"_ _I believe you both owe me a question now, and my question is rather simple" he interrupted before using his Haki, stopping them in their tracks as his Haoshoku Haki immediately told them to listen. "Tell me, what is your favorite fairy tale?" he asked bluntly as Winter recovered first._

 _"_ _W-what do you mean, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked as Qrow knew what he was hinting at. Saying nothing by this point, he allowed the man to continue._

 _"_ _The Two Brothers and the Four Relics, the Old Wizard and the Four Maidens, even the Silver-Eyed Warriors, they all originate from somewhere that Ironwood and Ozpin will tell you about, Qrow knows himself so when you get the chance, ask him… but for now, let's talk about another story, one that will set the stage for what's to come." He said as Winter narrowed her eyes at Qrow, well if she was going to get answers then Qrow, Ironwood and Ozpin were the best bets._

 _"_ _Now then, long ago in a world far from Remnant… there existed beings known as… well, I really don't know what they were called but they were beasts that fought one another for superiority. When humanity of that world was on the brink of extinction, three champions arrived and drove them back and sealed them away. Throughout time, they were renown as heroes, saviors… but now a days they are referred to as weapons."_

 _"_ _Weapons… Heroes… What are you talking about?" Qrow asked as the man continued._

 _"_ _They were renown as three attributes, Body Mind and Spirit… Earth, Water and Sky… taken on the titles of Pluton, Poseidon and Uranus. There they each held a great power that could change the battles and drove back the beasts. They said that Pluton created a weapon that could eliminate an island in one go… meanwhile Poseidon left into the ocean, where she guarded the world from the beasts that would escape into the world… but let's focus on the one known as Uranus… shall we."_

 _"_ _Alright, no offense… but this is seemingly bullshit. I mean really, Uranus?" Qrow asked as he felt like he was being tricked or something. Romeo merely kept his smile._

 _"_ _Uranus was a being who held great powers, powers that could turn certain defeat into a miraculous victory. But he died as the others did. His work however… was a weapon that fell into a certain clan of sorts, passed down from generation to generation… and once the clan disappeared… Uranus fell into darkness… never to be seen again." Winter however, voiced her opinion about the subject._

 _"_ _You're telling me that there's some super weapon out there…?!" she demanded, not believing it as Romeo shrugged._

 _"_ _Whether you believe us or not… is up to you. The weapon is out there. Salem has her eyes on it, and if she obtains Uranus and the powers of that monster… then Remnant won't live long after that" he said with a look in his eyes, no longer were they the orange eyes that held annoyance or irritation, but they crew into a vivid green, filled with loss, sadness… despair._

 _"_ _You mention Salem, who is she anyways?" Winter said as the sounds of Marble's and Raven's battle still raged on. Finally, the man spoke up._

 _"_ _Salem… is a link to those beasts I mentioned… a monster that won't stop until humanity is wiped clean. If she collects one of the relics then that will make this fight even harder than we need it to be… and with Leonardo being a double agent for her, and Raven possibly joining her for survival… this is something which we cannot take lightly. "_

 _"_ _Leonardo… wait you mean, he's working with that witch?!" Qrow yelled out as he noticed Winter was confused about this as well before she voiced a question that was on his mind since he first started all of this._

 _"_ _How do you even know all of this?" she asked as the man said nothing… looking down and clearly shaking in emotion. His next words answered it in the last way they would expect._

 _"_ _Because… I already know how this plays out…" he said with a bitter chuckle as his eyes closed, emotion in his voice showing he wasn't lying. He was being honest, and that made things worse. "I want to stop that outcome… to save this world… to save my family… and to bring down Salem and the monster that she possessed. But we need something more… we need a plan, we need to push the odds in our favor."_

 _"_ _What monster?" Qrow asked, now a bit unsure just what to expect as he just looked down before he disappeared. "W-What…? Hey, hold on here!" he cried as he knew where he was heading, changing into his bird form, no longer caring if Winter saw him or not. She knew a lot now, might as well bring her into the circle._

 _Back with Raven, she was on her last leg as Marble was no better… both women out of breath as Raven still had the advantage. But before she could make a move, she was struck in the back of her head, Romeo sighing as he looked at her sister with a look that showed her just how tired he was._

 _"…_ _You ready, June?" he asked as two more of him showed up, holding the unconscious Raven as the original disappeared while June just sighed. Pressing her pawed palm against Raven's chest, she sighed before a white cloud-like mist formed out of her, the life fading from her form before June walked to her soul and repeated the process. Soon, another mist, one much larger than Raven's own soul was pushed out of her as Marble just turned to her brother, who had one of the duplicates disappear. Reaching into his cloak pocket, he discovered what looked like a shell with some metal etched into it._

 _Holding it up to the larger mist, he took in the Spring Maiden's power and sealed it into the dial. Marble meanwhile, grabbed Raven's soul and returned it back to her body. She would be unconscious for a few days… but she would live. "Ready to go, Romeo?" she asked without another word being said as he merely summoned three large boxes, Ozpin's name on them as he nodded and placed prepared to head out. Before he could however…_

 _"_ _Hold it… I still have-… Raven, what did you do to her?!" he demanded before he was tossed the dial and was given some last words._

 _"_ _The Spring Maiden's power… resides in that dial. Merely push that button and inject someone with the sharp needle that comes out. Think of it like a shot. Give these boxes to Ozpin… that will explain the rest" Romeo said as he prepared to leave. Before Qrow could say anything else, they two began to fade until nothing was left of them. All he could to was stare at the shell and back to his sister before he noticed Winter catching up to him._

 _"_ _Qrow… what happened, where are they?" she asked as she noticed his expression as he checked his sister's vitals. She was alive… but just barely… "Qrow…?" she asked again, no longer sounding strict but surprisingly soft as he picked up his sister and strapped on the dial with his belt._

 _"_ _Call a Bullhead, Ice Queen. We're done here…" he said with a sigh as he knew that everything he could only imagine that could happen… that did happen right before him. Just what on Remnant was going on…?_

* * *

As he finished telling his story… neither he nor Ozpin were shocked about what happened next. Yang was pissed, she was hurt and more importantly… she was about to kill someone.

"You're telling me… that my mom… she was the one who was attacked?! And you knew?!" she screamed at her uncle as he looked away as Ozpin got up and walked to the window.

"We knew that she was out there in between the kingdoms with the Branwen Tribe… but we never thought she was the Spring Maiden. She's currently resting and is under watch until Taiyang arrives… more so… I talked to him about remaining here for the rest of the Vytal Festival." Ozpin said as Qrow sighed.

"Listen fire-cracker. I told you that your mother has a way of looking at things I don't approve of. Still, she's my sister and as much as I hate to admit it. Perhaps this was… for the best-"

"For the best…? For the fucking best?!" she screamed out in fury while she now started to cry at the thought of her own uncle, stating that her own mother, his only sister, possibly being killed was "For the best." Before she could say anything, Ozpin spoke up.

"Raven Branwen… was in all honestly my own mistake. I was the one who brought her into this, and she made her choice to betray us. While I won't say the extremes that were used were justified. The fact is that the Branwen Tribe… no longer can harm anyone else." By the time they arrived back to the camp… it was surrounded by Grimm… if there were any survivors in the clan… then they wondered what then. Raven was in a coma and more or less those unconscious were turned into meals for the local Creatures of Grimm.

At least they were unconscious… that was the only blessing that they might not have deserved…

"…Yang… Wait, where are you going-?"

"I can't believe you… this… this is… " she said before she screamed in frustration and walked out of the room and into the elevator, destroying the elevator buttons but still being able to leave to the lower floor. As she left, Ruby went to go after her before she was stopped by her uncle. He'd take care of it soon enough. Right now, there was something they needed to do…

"…How are we supposed to get down?"Ren asked bluntly as Ozpin opened the window as he turned to face them

"Students… I hope you all remember your landing strategy… and Miss Belladonna… if you wouldn't mind staying a little longer" he said as everyone looked at each-other before one-by-one, leaving out the window as Ozpin was left alone with the young faunus with Qrow flying out the window to give them some privacy.

"Professor… why did you want to talk to me?" she asked unsure before he sighed, now reaching for the dial and holding it to her.

"Miss Belladonna… I won't lie. Due to the recent events as well as the possible traitor in our ranks… I feel it best that you should, if you wish… inherit the Spring Maiden's powers" he said as Blake froze. She already knew about the Maiden's powers… heck Pyrrha was the Fall Maiden but this was… just what was she supposed to even say to this?

"But… I mean… why me?" she asked and clearly not expecting the offer as Ozpin simply brought up his thoughts.

"There are several reasons I want you to have the power of the Spring Maiden… for starters… similar to Miss Nikos, I see potential in you becoming the Spring Maiden… second is because I wish to keep this event a secret from the people and you are the most likely candidate to truly use it and keep it… subtle, shall we say" he explained while Blake narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean subtle?" she asked as Ozpin just sighed.

"As I said, I want to keep the Maiden's a secret for a matter of reasons… but out of the remaining five of you, you would hold the most promise. It's true that you are not are bold or perhaps as strong as perhaps Miss Valkyrie or Miss Xiao Long, but while they may be formidable, they are also quick to act" he said s Blake could agree. Nora was hyperactive and ready to fight while Yang was… well Yang. She didn't know the meaning of self restraint.

She actually felt nervous thinking of a pissed of Maiden Yang, especially if it involved her obsession with her hair…

"Meanwhile, Miss Schnee is the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and would be under constant watch from the public… and her father. And Miss Rose… she's already a target for her Silver Eyes…" he finished before looking at her with a small smile. "You however hold a motivation and a moral code… you left the White Fang because you realized that they were no longer the same White Fang your father lead. You wish to change the relationship between humans and faunus… and while you may not be able to do it with your power alone… I believe that you would be an excellent role model for the future."

"…You… want me to become a maiden. And you want me to do it so I can better unite humans and fanus?" she asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Tell me, when you look at Remnant, what do you see in the kingdoms?" he asked as Blake thought about it.

"I see four kingdoms… allied and united in order to fight the Grimm" she said as Ozpin nodded.

"Then tell me, Miss Belladonna… what's the difference between united and allied?" he asked as she said nothing, waiting for him to explain. "as you know, the kingdoms are not united… but rather allied with one another. We claim we're at peace but the truth is… we are merely waiting for the potential Second Great War to occur. We are divided and Salem will seek to use that against us to further seek the Relics."

"…I don't get it… not entirely at least" Blake admitted as Ozpin nodded. It was fair enough he supposed…

"Give it some time and thought… Miss Belladonna. I believe that you could help show the true union of human and faunus, and with Miss Nikos, being a champion of the people… then you, being a former White Fang member, a huntress who has acknowledged the hardships of the faunus and the extremes of the White Fang… who seeks to help end the prejudice against them, would make a magnificent heroine of the people."

Blake didn't say anything as she nodded her head, indicating she would think about it before leaving out the window to meet her friends… and find her teammate before she killed someone. As she left, Professor Ozpin just sighed before sitting back down. Clearly he needed to find some answers to this… but before he could do anything, his scroll rang and he sighed, picking it up.

"Yes… what is it-"

"Ahh…" came the cries of agony of Leonardo Lionheart as he was heard from the other line as Ozpin immediately got up before he heard a voice that caused him to freeze up completely.

"… **Hello… Ozpin** " Salem said on the other end, clearly Ozpin felt fear. Before he could say anything else she continued. "I hope I haven't called you at a bad time…"

"You… what are you doing… what's you game, Salem" Ozpin snarled at the scroll as he just heard her chuckle at the "Threat"

" **Oh… you should know my games by now… I just wanted to wish you a… Happy Vytal Festival** " she said as the line went dead. Ozpin stayed in the tower, unmoving… not sure what to say. This was bad…

And he could feel it. The tournament would begin in three days… and Salem was going to make her move.

* * *

As the Remnant Pirates continued their voyage to Pear Island, enjoying themselves on the ship they commandeered from Alan Releo which was finally named The Silver Platter. It was an idea pitched since they were literally heading straight into Panda Bubba's territory, all on a silver platter.

While Jaune looked up at the sky, clearly thinking how all this truly happened. It only seemed like yesterday he was with his friends back in Beacon. Talking to Ren about his problems with girls, hearing Nora talk about how she was going to "Break some Legs" at the Vytal Festival, even talking to Pyrrha and training with her night after night.

That being said, he also missed those he made friends with such as Team RWBY but looking at his new crew, he couldn't help but smile at it all. While Neo was literally their enemy back at Beacon, the huntress became his second-in-command and stood by his side. He didn't know how he gained her loyalty but he had it.

Then came Isaribi, the navigator of The Silver Platter, who started off as an enemy that Neo and him both "Fought" at least once. She was being mislead by a madman named Amtachi and joined simply because she wanted to be with friends, having spent a few days… and from what Neo informed him some kind of traumatic experience involving ice-cream… yeah, he didn't really get that part himself, she essentially earned her spot on the Remnant Pirates as the one who kept the actual book-work and destinations in mind.

Finally were the two new arrivals that they made a small friendship with. Erik… or rather Cobra alongside his pseudo sister Kinana both joined only a few days ago... The two had their slightly different reasons of joining the crew, or at least for now. Cobra wished to voice his "Complaints" to the man who put a hit on their heads while Kinana simply wanted to stay safe and away from the mafia that they were going to pick a fight with.

And to think, all this started just when Jaune and Neo wanted to head home. He didn't fully understand it but perhaps this really was how things were meant to be… oh great, now he sounded like his dad… or Ozpin.

Shaking his head, he turned to see Neo, still working on her project with a smile as he just questioned why Neo actually went through with installing a plank to the side of the ship. "I want to be more pirate-like, Jaune" she told him as he shook his head amused. Clearly she was having fun with the fact they were pirates… she probably was going to make people walk it to just for the drama.

Isaribi just sat down and read a book, having Kinana take her place at the wheel while she took a break. He didn't blame her on that part, he knew it got pretty boring when you had to stand and keep steering the ship. Finally, Cobra was laying down by the front of the ship, clearly trying to sleep and prepare for the upcoming battle with the Panda Family.

Still, this whole thing was spiraling out of control in his mind. He, according to Cobra, learned that the Panda Family had at least five-hundred men with around four more executives they had to eventually face before they got a shot at the head itself. And whoever this Kimoni woman was, Cobra wanted dibs on the "Second Strongest" that replaced him. That was honestly a bit unnerving.

"You alright, Jaune" he heard Isaribi call out to him, taking a break from her book as he turned back to her and nodded, still trying to think about the best way to do this.

"Yeah, just trying to come up with some kind of plan of attack when we get there… it's currently five vs. four… including you in that and Cobra and Kinana both agreed she wasn't going to fight the higher ups…" he said as Cobra muttered something from his spot on the ship.

"Damn right she isn't" he called out as Jaune and Isaribi both stared at him before shaking their heads amused. Still from what they were told about the executives, they were going to be matched up in interesting ways…

"Beilo-Z, Lady Kimoni, Jeno-Jeno… and Sauloth… I don't know how to stack this up but Cobra's getting Kimoni, Neo's getting Sauloth, and you sure you want to deal with this Jeno person?" he asked as she nodded her head. She could fight but nothing like Cobra, or Neo… meanwhile Jaune was getting the strongest of the executives Beilo-Z.

He wasn't looking forward to fighting the strongest but he was the captain. Cobra informed them that they were all essentially Zoans as well. That was what confused him the most. He was told time and again by both Miles and Seagull that devil fruits were rare in the Four Blues, so how on earth did Panda Bubba get several Zoan types… the only exception was Jeno-Jeno having a paramecia.

Cobra didn't know but apparently he had a connection to the Grand Line, meaning that they were going to be pissing off quite a few people that he had connections with. He could feel his bounty rising already…oh well, it wasn't like he was going to pick a fight with a World Noble or something… right?

…Right…?

A sudden silence echoed across the Remnant Pirates ship as Jaune felt like he was really going to be involved in some shit, he just hoped he wasn't the catylist for that event…

* * *

"Achoo" Luffy sneezed as his two crew-mates looked at him a bit annoyed that their captain just sneezed in their faces. "Hehehe, sorry" he apologized before getting slapped by a young woman with orange hair while a swordsman with green short hair merely glared at their captain.

* * *

Well, he'd get to that when it came up. Right now he had more important stuff to deal with. "Hey, Isaribi, how long do we have until we get to Pear Island?" he asked as she smiled at that.

"Last I checked we should be there in a few hours…" she said before they heard Neo whistle at them while Cobra got up and looked over to where she was pointing. Turning their heads, they immediately saw what they were looking at, another ship that was sailing right by them. They knew it wasn't a marine ship or a traveling one… a black flag with both a skull and crossbones flew high on the mast as Jaune gripped Croisade while Isaribi looked a bit worried.

"…So… think they're friendly?" Jaune asked bluntly, prepared to fight if he needed to while Isaribi hoped so. Maybe they were just friendly pirates, those that searched for adventure and romance… those that-

*Boom*

'Or maybe they could be the stereotypical pirates that want to kill us' she immediately thought after they fired their cannons at them, Jaune destroying the assaulting iron balls as he now held Croisade out and glared at the other ship.

"That answers that question… why does every island we go to we have go get into some kind of fight?" Jaune moaned out, his face in his hand while Neo just patted him quietly on the shoulder. He should look on the bright side, they started this bullshit and now they had a perfectly understandable reason to take them down, take their shit, sink their ship and collect their booty.

Pirates, according to her captain, were fair game… that and the now added Sea-Mafia. So why were they just standing around here for…? Let's raid a pirate ship!

"…Alright, Neo… you work with the cannons you were practicing, maybe we can hit them or something" he said as she nodded while he turned to Cobra. "What are we dealing with here?" he asked as Cobra raised an eyebrow, how would he know? Seeing Jaune's expression, he just sighed and tried to listen before he figured it out a minute later.

"We're dealing with a pirate named Conway Toneiro… he's a basic pirate that's only worth around 10,000,000 hundred… a rookie at that" Cobra said as Jaune nodded his head.

"Anything else?" he asked as the man smirked.

"From what I remembered… he's a bit too overconfident in his abilities… last time we met, he screamed like a bitch and ran away while I took down his last crew" he said as Jaune just looked at him, wait, what?

"You know him… wait, he screamed like a bitch?" he asked as Cobra shrugged.

"He did in his mind, so let's see if I can get it out of him… Kinana, mind using Cubellios?" he asked as the woman nodded slightly and just sighed, knowing she was going to get into a fight. Soon enough, she closed her eyes and began to glow as she suddenly grew three times in size before her appearance changed. Skin became purple and white scales as she suddenly gained green serpent-like eyes before she fully transformed into a large snake with wings, hissing at the other ship.

Jaune stared in shock, Isaribi stared horrified and Neo blinked at the transformation before smirking. That was, honestly pretty cool. Zoan type or something…?

"…Alright, how-" Jaune began before Cobra interrupted him.

"Long story short, I don't know how she can do that, but I'm not going to complain" Cobra said as Isaribi noticed the two wings that were now on her back.

"Why does she have wings" she asked confused as Cobra shrugged, he didn't know… he didn't care. Neo however voiced another question.

"…Has she eaten anyone before?" she asked as Kinana just looked at her with what she assumed was a dead-panned expression… really; she was going to ask "That" question as Cobra smirked.

"Well there was that one bastard that hit on her back in Season…" he said as everyone looked to him in shock before eyeing Kinana in extreme caution. Kinana however, glared at Cobra for the trick, she didn't eat anyone… yeah maybe bit a few people… and maybe threatened to eat them so she didn't have to deal with them…

"…You wouldn't happen to know a woman named Anko Mitarashi… would you?" Jaune asked bluntly as Cobra just smirked. So they knew her to… nice to see how his mentor knew these guys, Kinana just smiled, having known about Anko from Isaribi, seemed like they knew her as well.

*Bang*

"Oh right, under fire…" Cobra muttered as the cannon ball missed the ship before addressing the enemies before them with a smirk. "Alright, let's go" Cobra called out as he hopped on his now-serpent sister and flew off into battle as Jaune nodded and turned to Neo and Isaribi.

"Protect the ship, I'll bring you a present" he said as he took of using Gepo to follow Cobra to the ship, excitingly ready to take down some pirates… Neo frowned, not being able to join in on the action as Isaribi looked at her a little nervous.

"…Don't worry, we'll raid the next one" she said, trying to comfort the other woman as she turned to her with a flat look before sighing. It was at least worth the effort to support her she supposed.

* * *

 **And cut. So Jaune and the others are on their way to Pear Island to acquire the Log Pose while Salem is making her move very soon. All the while I'm bringing up the "History" of Mr. R and Marble, which won't be seen for a while now while the story now takes focus on Jaune's adventure and Remnant's own actions against the Grimm Queen.**

 **Now Blake being offered the Maiden's power that was removed from Raven, and let's be honest here, Kuma could use the Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi to remove stress, pain and exhaustion from Luffy, repelling a soul wouldn't be all that harder to do… Back to Blake, there are more people much more qualified than Blake to receive the Spring Maiden's power but at the moment, Ozpin's making a gamble, more so now since Leonardo betrayed them and Salem could easily get the Relic. It's more of a means to better prepare them for what's about to happen and right now, Salem wants to divide humanity while Ozpin wants to keep it together. Having a celebrity like Pyrrha and a Faunus like Blake both work together could potentially lead up to faunus and humans working together as well. Or at least that's my excuse anyways…**

 **Next is the whole concept of aura being Haki… before people start complaining… let me explain. We know that it's possible for people to "Run out" of Haki so there's connections to that, the difference is however, Aura is a much weaker form of Haki that can only be fully matched by someone who trained in the full effects of it, the drawback is that it takes away the user's semblance, them not focusing on their semblance however would match the effects of Armament Haki while Observation Haki and Conquers Haki are both essentially being incorporated into the RWBY universe as well.**

 **For Observation Haki… we can see something like this arguably two times in the series… the first time was essentially Neo's fighting style, period. She uses counter-attacking and dodging as a method of attacking.**

 **Next would be Tyrian's abilities to literally block Ruby's bullets without even looking, even rolling his eyes while doing it. Yeah sure it might just be other reasons but Tyrian could have predicted where they were going to go. Finally we have Conquers Haki…**

 **I'll be blunt with that one. Watch the Warrior King of Vale… imagine him with Conquers Haki and compare the events of his battle with Atlas with the likes of Shanks and Whitebeard's meeting.**

 **So while Jaune and Neo aren't going to be using Haki on Luffy's Doflamingo's Zoro's or the other time-skip levels until much later, they already have the basics of it down, think of aura as the "Training Wheels" to Haki.**

 **And finally, I'm going to leave this one up to you guys… I know I said one person per franchize but for Kinana, since she was with Cobra as Cubellios, should I keep her a Remnant Pirate or no and let her leave with Cobra becoming the only one to join Jaune and the others?**

 **Thoughts, criticism, and other are all appreciated and have a good day/night.**


	16. Preparing for Panda

**And welcome back, enter Disclaimer here of I OWN NOTHING and they belong to their respective owners… and we're good to go. Nothing much this chapter though while I prepare the actual fight scenes… I might just hold off on it, write the chapters out before and just update the entire "Panda Family" in the hopeful three chapters I have planned out.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm going to go back on the other stories I've been neglecting lately so updates won't be as frequent as they have been so far… So let's get into the new chapter.**

* * *

Jaune sighed as he rested on the ship while the others were currently out doing their things. Or rather that Cobra and Neo were both out getting money for the devil fruits that they got from their past victories. Meanwhile, Isaribi and Kinana went to get the log pose while he stayed to guard the Silver Platter.

It was honestly pretty boring to do, wishing he had someone to at least talk to or something… all he could do now was honestly try to make something to eat or maybe read a book. As he reached behind him and into his back pocket, he pulled out a familiar notebook and flipped through it in thought.

He already had a navigator… he already had Neo as the first-mate… he even had… at least temporarily, an actual cook that could do more that make sandwiches. Neo heated sandwiches by this point and she was also sick of seafood, so having Kinana, who could actually make something else and new for the multi-colored woman was a god-send.

Honestly he wouldn't be surprised if she actually tried to kidnap her and force her to join… not like it really mattered since Cobra was over-protective of her… honestly it made him remember his life back home. His sisters could be much… but they were also over-protective of him. There were limits… you don't just walk into someone's room when they have a cold, force them into bed and then just snuggle with then… or worse, have your youngest sister join you so you couldn't say no even if you wanted to…

And it was times like this; he wondered just how they were doing…

* * *

Jacques Arc was a man of mystery and silence… a man of deep power and patience… but all of that truly didn't mean much as he continued to try to think about not only the well-being of his son but deal with how both his wife and children were handling it.

"And you sure… you accepted it…" he said, trying to think of the right things to say as the last time she saw their son had a bounty his wife was nervous and horrified. He just assumed that was how mothers tended to react but truth be told, he was just as worried himself. Jaune wasn't a fighter as much as he thought he was… he was a tactician however from what Ozpin said.

But that boy was still his own son… he wanted to have him lead a life away from the huntsman and huntresses that his wife knew all too well… and one away from his lifestyle. Yet despite that, those "tales" of his family being descended from heroes were the thing that drove him out to be a huntsman in the first place. Bad enough he took the "Family Heirloom" that his wife gave him… It was just a sword that her Grandfather used to fight in the Great War. He himself had a weapon… one he vowed to never raise again.

It was for the best… he supposed…

"I'm fine dear, but what about his crew… and his survival rate?" she asked worried as she heard the stories from her husband… heck, he proved some of them when he showed her his "ability" and was unable to swim… She had to save his ass that one day.

"…While I can't say for sure… we just need to have faith. I'm sure he'll be fine and when he gets back home-"

"Ahoy~" a voice called to the two older Arcs, catching their attention as they looked at the source and sweat-dropped at the sight. A woman in her early twenties, with red hair and similarly red eyes stepped out and smirked, though she wearing an eye-patch and a bandana while "Playing Pirate" with her adopted younger sister, a younger girl with brown hair and black eyes, who happened to be their second youngest.

"Rogue… Roslyn… what are you two doing?" the matriarch of the Arc household asked as Roslyn spoke up in a pirate hat and another eye patch.

"We aren't Rogue and Roslyn… we are the horrible Arc Pirates" the twelve year-old girl cheered as she turned to the kitchen… "And we are here to steal your booty of brownies in the fridge-" she said as Isabelle sighed before her husband smirked.

"Still in the oven for anther… ten or so minutes…"

"Oh… we shall dock in ten minutes and claim our rewards" Roslyn Arc stated as she headed back to the other room while Rogue crossed her arms.

"Does this mean I can take off the stupid eye patch now?" she called out to her younger sister as she followed her. While she did, leaving the two parents alone, Isabelle Romee-Arc just wondered why her family had some kind of obsession with pirates. Her only son was a pirate... and now her daughters were growing into pirates…

Heck, she married a former pirate who was descended from some kingdom from who knows where… and that wasn't even getting involved in how one had to go and make the trip there...

Meanwhile, Jacques Arc just smiled at that. At least they were taking the news a bit better than some of the others were… heck, Roslyn, and Maron were taking after their older "brother" while the four older sisters were just either playing along or trying to keep their mind off things…

Then again, Rogue did like the bandana… and Noir did look at the lake by the house…

"Somehow… this is your fault" Isabelle Romee said while Arc D. Jacques just chuckled a bit, nervous on the stern glance she gave the former pirate. "You came here from that New World place before… right? Can't you go pick up our son or something?" she asked as he just sighed at that… mostly because he arrived here on pure accident.

"There are only maybe five devil fruits in total that could have the probability of traversing the "Finale Sea" and from what I was told by Ozpin… the one that sent me here and the one that sent Jaune there were two different ones…"

He didn't know what fruit transported himself in Remnant… or even where Remnant even was compared to the world he knew. But he knew one thing… Jaune needed to either find a new way back himself… if the young man even could.

* * *

Back with Jaune, the young man continued to flip through the book before he noticed Neo jump back on the ship with a large smile and two large bags while Cobra was behind her with two more. "Sweet, so how did it go?" he asked as Cobra smirked.

"We got a total of Five-Hundred Million" he said as Neo nodded while Jaune was caught off guard. Five-Hundred?!

"That's practically twice as much as we thought we could get… how?"

"They originally only wanted fifty-Million for them both… so Neo convinced them to up it a bit…" he said as Jaune just moaned. Oh dear god, how many people did she kill…?

"That being said, we should probably leave as soon as we can… the underworld here is going to be pretty mad at us… where's Kinana and Isaribi?" Neo asked as Jaune was interrupted by Kinana and Isaribi jumping on deck themselves. That answered that question.

"We… need to get going… there's a few people looking for us-"

"There they are!" one man yelled as he shot at them, grazing Jaune's shoulder as the blond swordsman just reached for Croisade and jumped up before launching a Rankyaku at them, causing them all to stop in their tracks.

"…You know what… I really thought I wasn't going to get shot if I stayed on the ship…" he said as he looked to Iraribi at the wheel while Cobra went to get the anchor up. Before the angry mob could shoot them again, Jaune launched another Rankyaku, causing them to jump in the sea to avoid being killed. Turning around, the Remnant Pirates set sail to their next destination, knowing that the next island would be the time to fight…

Panda Island… the headquarters of the Panda Family.

"So… this is it…" Neo said with her eyes changing back to her standard Pink Left, Brown Right while Jaune looked out to where they were going to be heading.

"The Panda Family… hey, Cobra… be honest… just how much of a chance do we have taking them down?" he asked as Cobra looked at the swordsman and shrugged.

"Don't know… I really can't hear if we're going to due until we get there… but I'll handle the damn dragon-girl… you can handle the number one… Neo is getting that damn monkey while Isaribi is getting the damn coral guy." That being said, the five of them set off in silence, knowing that in three days, the battle was going to begin.

* * *

"So, they think that they can defeat us… how absurd" a man said from a tower that stood above a small town. He was a bit shorter than most but he was larger in width than height.

"I don't understand why you allowed them to get that far… we could have dispensed with them ourselves at the time" a woman said with black hair and a small grin as her black eyes looked at her boss in curiousity.

" **Because why bother on dealing with people that couldn't follow orders… Releo was a fool that remained on that island over some illusion of treasure he thought while that little fangirl of yours chased off after the damn traitor** " a much larger man said in a deep voice "man" as he smirked despite being made of litteral coral. " **We should honestly have just tried to recruit the Silver Blade instead… but I digress** -"

"Recruiting them… would be interesting Jeno-my- man… but Panda Brutha has his rep-to-keep" a young man said with an extremely calm tone, his eyes slightly glazed over as he smiled at the "Panda Brutha." "Still… if you want me to unleash some of my righteous moves on them… I can take the Radical Sloth and give them a bit of a beat down."

"Honestly, Sauloth… you really are rather annoying today. But I don't blame you… you're just as eager to start a fight with them as anyone else her I suppose" Komoni said as she licked her lips at the challenge. "Honestly I hope I get to deal with that traitorous dragon myself… then again that so-called Silver Blade would make a nice little meal to… he did kill Releo."

" **You're going to fight them** …? You're going to eat them…?" two voices came from the coral monster as Sauloth smirked.

"Nice to hear you're tones again, Jeno-my-man" Sauloth said with a slightly wider smile. "And Lady Kimoni is rather a very brutal woman… when she's in the right mood… almost pity them" he finished as Kimoni crossed her arms before a new figure appeared in the doorway.

"I have returned…" Beilo-Z said as he walked in with sun glasses on his face and a trench coat on his being. "The mission at Grentivo Island is complete."

"Good… now tell me, what have you heard about the Remnant Pirates?" Panda Bubba asked as Beilo-Z pulled out a book and skimmed through the pages before ripping some of them out and slamming them on the table.

"Silver Blade… a swordsman that uses the Rokushiki… took down Relio… captain of the Remnant Pirates…" he said as he looked at another bounty.

"Harlequin…a woman that uses hand-to-hand aikido… she acts by delivering strong blows and is very agile… the assumed second-in-command" he said as Sauloth took an interest in that.

"I see… so she has some moves to go against mine… I hope I get a nice little play-time with the Harlequin… she seems like she's might type-"

" **God-forbid we need another one of you around** " Jeno-Jeno said before Beilo-Z continued.

"The Kaima… a fishwoman named Isaribi… apparently she's one of those Kaima things that Amatchi had as his pet…" he continued as Jeno-Jeno looked at that and gave a small smirk.

" **A Kaima… this could be fun** … it could be dangerous" came two different voices as the large coral monster spoke up as Panda Bubba smirked.

"I see… and not counting Cobra or Kinana… that would make a total of five nuisances to dispose of…Tell me, what about that little cat that tired to steal from us?" he asked as Sauloth frowned.

"Still can't find her… but according to Jeno… she isn't too far. We haven't seen that monkey around either… I actually like him. He has the spunk to say the least-"

"He's loud, he's annoying, he's incompetent and has delusions of taking over the world. The only thing he is actually good for is his little work. Some compare him to Vegipunk in terms of his little gadgets" Kimoni said with an annoyed tone.

"Well it doesn't matter in the end… either way we'll find that little cat… and once we find Spicer then sooner or later he'll sing like he always does." With that, Beilo-Z smirked. "Which reminds me… apparently they're heading to Panda Island… in hopes of taking us down… not that it really matters… flies like them don't last long against the spiders in the web."

"They don't, do they… I hope they can at least prove some entertainment for me…" Kimoni said as Panda Bubba smirked… it didn't matter who his enemies were… He had the powers of the four of the strongest mercenaries in South Blue… Heck, Beilo-Z… he was strong enough to take out pirates in the Grand Line…

"Silver Blade… Poison Dragon… I can't wait to see you fall for your treason and arrogance…" Panda Bubba said as he waited for the time they would arrive.

* * *

 **Alright, so with that being said and over with, A little glimpse into both the Panda Family and a little foreshadowing of the next Remnant Pirate. Kinana is going to remain on the Remnant Pirates since people seem to like her, which is actually funny since I only added her in to be a means of Cobra even joining Jaune in the first place… heck, I was originally thinking of using Meredy until I remembered the Road Poneglyphs… but I digress. So Kinana is staying a pirate.**

 **That being said… I decided to increase the total members to around 20-25 and decided to add one or two more RWBY characters to the crew… one that I think will play well with Jaune's misadventures with Neo and the Remnant Pirates… as well bring in the potential and original abilities of the upcoming blacksmith of the Remnant Pirates…**

 **Finally, it's been revealed… Jaune is a D. under his father Arc D. Jacques… Meaning that he has some form of idea what Jaune's going to be going through. On another note, Jacques has eaten a devil fruit and has a bounty of his own… which means that this revelation is going to be rather interesting for Jaune to handle.**

 **Now, to answer some questions…**

 **First, Jaune will still be getting a devil fruit… but I'm keeping that more tight-lipped at the moment. I'll tell your around "When" Jaune will be getting his devil fruit a few chapters before he actually does…**

 **Second… the story is going to focus more on Jaune and Neo by this point so we won't see Remnant until after Jaune fully entered the Grand Line.**

 **And finally... I got a PM asking if RWBY and the others were going to watch Jaune fight... I'm not fully sure how I would go about that... so if you guys would like and give me an idea how to then sure...**

 **Thank-you for reading this and the support. I'm going to ask a friend to be my Beta for the stories since I'm not the best writer… or that good of one but I'm also going to go back and show more of the actual fight with Raven and Mr. R and Marble.**


	17. Coral and Spicer

**Alright so here we go on the next chapter… so like always I don't own anything and blah, blah, blah and it belongs to their respective owners and such. Now with that being said and done, let's get into the chapter…**

…

Panda Bubba sighed as he looked out at sea, still no report on either the Remnant Pirates or of the little thieving cat. Beilo-Z was sent out to collect her while reminding the monkey who his loyalties were to. They still had a contract for the island and he expected Jack to live up to his end of the deal.

"This tension… the calm before the storm… how much longer must we bare this?" he muttered before Kimoni and Sauloth looked at one another.

"Until the traitor and Silver Blade arrive, sir" the lone female said as Sauloth nodded.

"Right now we have to wait Panda Brutha. Jeno-Jeno said he would response if the Remnant Pirates came into range while at the same time Beilo-Z promised to bring… her in chains if needed" he said with a flinch at that. Kimoni rolled her eyes as Panda Bubba nodded.

"Yes… I suppose you're right. Still this is rather an eventful day or two… dealing with four traitors to the Panda Family" he said as he sighed. "It just a shame that she had to betray us… Despite being young, her abilities in the field of science were extraordinary. Meanwhile, Spicer… while annoying, was a magnificent blacksmith."

Kimoni shrugged her shoulders but could admit that there were reasons she put up with them. Ashley Catnappe was a genius when it came to one's lineage factor and helped out with such feats before, modifying Cobra and Kinana to become more into their animal heritage. Jack Spice however could fix that, having started off as a monkey that was gifted into his own craft. He could forge a blade, create metal weapons… even design some other things…

Those two… with enough time and effort… could have turned the Panda Family into the second-coming of the North Blue's Germa 66. And now that they knew the truth… he'd have to silence them.

"Sir… we have reports from My-Man-Jeno" Sauloth said as he held up a Den-Den Mushi and smirked.

"More-so… I believe that Beilo-Z should be back soon-enough" Kimoni added as Panda Bubba nodded with a smirk. It was time for the fireworks to begin.

…

The waves of the seas that carried the Silver Platter were eerily calm as the Remnant Pirates each remained focus on their current destination, now within their sights. New Panda Island… or rather Panda Island, the home of Panda Bubba and his mafia's root. "So, that's Panda Island… seems nice enough" Isaribi said with a tone saying she herself somewhat didn't believe it while Cobra smirked.

"Yeah, that's it alright… the freaking panda is in there… and I want to voice a little complaint or two" Cobra remarked with his arms crossed as Jaune nodded from the front of the ship.

"So… do we just pound on this guy's door or wait for them to come to us?" he asked as Cobra frowned at that.

"Knowing that damn panda… he already knows we're here" he admitted as Kinana nodded. Neo, Jaune and Isaribi however, stated at the other two as they didn't know that, and wanted some kind of explanation on how they knew they were already here. Unfortunately, that answer itself once the entire ship shook.

""W-What in the…" Jaune muttered, trying to regain his balance as Neo frowned and went to steady herself on the mast whil Isaribi held onto the wheel. Cobra snarled as he looked down at the water while Kinana looked concerned.

"Erik…" she called out before he turned to the front, where Jaune ran to them from before he heard something coming.

"Get ready… Jeno-Jeno… he's attacking!" he shouted out before three small rock-like creatures appeared from the sea, looking at them with a what seemed to be a smirk and started to attack the ship.

"They're attacking the ship!" Jaune muttered out, swinging his blade free and cutting one in half while Neo kicked another one back into the sea. Her eyes rolling at her Captain Obvious and his declaration. Isaribi however kept steering as Cobra shattered the last one to pieces before helping Jaune and Neo push them over the side.

"So… what were those things?" Isaribi asked as Kinana spoke up.

"Those were Jeno-Jeno's Kōraru: Ningyō" she responded as she glared at the thought about his ability while Isaribi seemed confused.

"Kōraru: Ningyō…?" she asked as Cobra nodded.

"Yeah, remember I told you guys that Jeno-Jeno ate the Kōru- Kōru no Mi." he muttered as he kept his eyes out on the sea, hoping to hear for another ambush. "Essentially he's a Coral Man or something… he can produce and manipulate coral… but it's not a Logia so you should be fine."

"Then those things were from his devil fruit ability… great and I thought it was a pain in the ass dealing with Releo… You sure you're going to be alright, Isaribi?" Jaune asked as the Kaima looked at him a bit nervous. True that she had gotten much stronger since she met the duo back on Sea-Star but that was one question she's been asking herself. Apparently this guy was just number 5 on the list…

Jaune and the others were handling the other higher tiers…

Nodding her head, Isaribi tried to smile as Jaune nodded, looking for anything suspicious in the water using Gepo to jump up on top of the mast. Neo went to the front while Isaribi gave the wheel to Kinana, who took it confused as she entered her Kaima form and was prepared to jump in before the boat shook again.

"Now what… more coral monsters…?" Jaune shouted down to the others as Cobra frowned, no… it wasn't "Monsters" per say but rather a monster.

"W-what in the heck" Neo mouthed at the monster was three times larger than the others and threatened to destroy the whole ship. Swinging Croisade, the doll was split in half and fell back into the sea. This was bad, they were just sitting ducks out here. They needed to get to the island and fast.

"Right… Let's pick up pace… we'll have a better chance on the actual island than the boat" Cobra said before once again, the ship was bombarded… and then to their horror, started to sink. "Oh you have to be kidding me… Kinana, Transform!" he shouted as Jaune jumped down confused.

"What's happening, Cobra?" he shouted as he was a bit worried now as Cobra just glared.

"…That bastard's sinking the whole ship!" he admitted as everyone suddenly paled at that. "He's having the Kōraru: Ningyō pull us down!" And with that, Jaune glared, beginning to bark his orders… knowing that what that meant the ship possibly couldn't have been saved… but that didn't mean they couldn't salvage it at least to some degree.

"How many, Cobra...?" Jaune demanded as the Dragon Slayer frowned while hearing the amount and palling slightly.

"The entire hull is coated with Coral, we can't handle the extra weight" he shouted as he looked at Neo, who nodded before sticking her umbrella's blade into the ground and felt her abilities activate. Nodding her head, Jaune turned to Isaribi, who transformed and dove off. It didn't take long for her to see what Neo had done… or rather feel what she had done.

Upon jumping off, Isaribi collided with some kind of barrier before finding the edge and making it into the water. Spotting the extra coral, she swam right into it, using her transformation's extra speed and strength to her advantage.

"…That's actually a good idea…" Cobra muttered as he noticed Jaune walk over to Neo and nod back to him.

"Thanks… but Neo's doing the hard work here… Here" he said as he channeled his aura into hers to better amplify it to hold her Maimu-Maimu no Mi construction. It was actually the only thing keeping them afloat right now.

"Right, so once she…Kinana, give her support, Now!" Cobra ordered as Kinana nodded, sensing the upcoming storm while Jaune seemed confused. Cobra however grabbed the wheel and was more focused on getting them out of there.

"W-What's going on?!" Jaune demanded over asked as Cobra glared at him before the glare turned to the sea.

"Jeno-Jeno… he's already here" he snarled as he kept the ship heading closer to Panda Island.

"He's here?! But how… we're surrounded by water and devil fruit ability users can't swim… right?" he asked as Cobra said nothing. He knew that but he also knew that Jeno-Jeno was creative enough to go around that…

…

Isaribi swam towards the hull with a frown as the coral hung onto the boat and slowly started to take it over. This wasn't good, at this rate the entire ship would have been overtaken by Coral and dragged down by whoever was using it.

*Splash*

Turning around, Kinana in her snake form caught Isaribi's eyes before she looked at her confused before she heard a cracking sound. 'Shit… this is bad' she thought before swimming up to the boat and pounding on the coral with her fist. The sounds of a different kind of cracking were heard as the coral began to shatter before falling apart completely.

Kinana hissed at the fallen coral as Isaribi nodded, going back to another section and repeating the process. But before she could try, the Coral seemed to increase in volume, more being generated before both Kinana and Isaribi swam away and looked at the newcomer in distain.

" **It's rude… very rude to attack the Coral I placed** " a large man said… or rather a monster made out of Coral as Isaribi blinked.

"I take it you're this Jeno-Jeno person?!" she shouted as the giant humanoid coral creature said nothing, Kinana hissing at it was a sheer giveaway.

" **I am the lord of the sea… who has eaten the Kōru- Kōru no Mi. You have caused great issues for the boss… and now you must pay, Kaima** " he said as Isaribi smirked.

'Even outside my Kaima form… I can still breathe underwater' she said as she began to move with Kinana behind her, swimming to see an opening as the coral creature slowly floated and tried to keep up with her. Once she got to the back of the monster, she swam to it for a strike, her blow however doing nothing but cause a few cracks to appear as Jeno-Jeno smirked.

" **I have amplified my Coral to its highest density and volume… a blow like that won't do much… Kaima: Isaribi** " he remarked as Kinana swam to deal with the ship now that Jeno-Jeno was hopefully distracted, only to avoid a strike from the Coral being launched at her from the ship, now having spike to protect it.

Isaribi glared at that, hoping that the ship would last long enough for them to get to the island. Jeno-Jeno remained quiet before he covered his body in similar spikes. This might have been tougher than she thought and he was only the fifth strongest… just how was Releo stronger than this?

"Kinana… don't focus on the ship… if he's a devil fruit user than all we need to do is shatter whatever shield that's keeping him in there" she said as the snake said nothing and joined her once again. However… the creature spoke up in a different tone this time.

"I'm surprised you figured that bit out… you aren't as stupid as I gave you credit for… Cobra must have told you. My Kōru- Kōru no Mi allows me to produce manipulates Coral and having myself a submarine is quite handy."

"Still… once you get a leak then you'll be killed" Isaribi commented as Jeno-Jeno smirked.

"Perhaps… but it won't be for either of you two… let's make this breif" he said before the coral submarine monster extended on of its hands and to Kinana's horror and Isaribi's own shock… were both electrocuted where they floated. Feeling the pain more so in her Kaima form, Isaribi barely hung onto her consciousness while Kinana was dazed.

"Now… we finish the fight" Jeno-Jeno said as Isaribi was looking at him weakly. Kinana however swam up to the near-unconscious girl, focusing on getting her out of the water and back to the Silver Platter while Jeno-Jeno said nothing… before he went after them. Kinana and Isaribi were faster and immediately jumped up to the ship while Jaune, Neo and Cobra rushed to them in alarm.

"Shit… what happened?" Jaune asked as Cobra frowned as the ship started to collapse on it-self. Looking back to Kinana, he just nodded and turned to Jaune and Neo.

"Alright, change of plans… Jeno-Jeno's taking the ship. Get what you need and abandon ship" he stated as Neo and Jaune nodded.

"Neo… you get the maps and go with Kinana and Cobra" he said as he picked up the unconscious navigator and held her in his arms, using his semblance to try to heal some of the damage and ignoring the faint blush on her cheeks before she lost consciousness.

"Alright… let's move out, Now" he cried out as Neo went back in to get the map of the Grand Line before coming back out with both the map and what looked like a giant wad of money before jumping on Kinana's back with Cobra. As they took off, Jaune using his Gepo to follow them, all while not bothering to look back at the ship they stole being destroyed behind them. Now until they got another ship and defeated at least Jeno-Jeno, they were stranded.

All with a mafia boss who wanted them dead.

…

Upon arriving on Panda Island, Cobra immediately states they look for Jack, explaining to him that Jack Spicer was most likely the inventor of the Shock Invention and that he was with Bubba only out of debt and fear. After following him to a cave, they encounter Jack in his monkey form in a panic before explaining Ashley was taken by Beilo-Z

…

As Panda Bubba smiled as he watched the show from a telescope, he saw them head to the forests outside of the town… right to where Spicer was. "Well that was a bit entertaining" he said as he turned back to face his executives and smirked cruelly at their hostage.

"you… you bastard" a blond haired woman said as she glared at the man who seemed unaffected by it. Her feline features showing as Panda Bubba smirked.

"Now… miss Ashley… I believe that we're all above name-calling now. Let's be civil about this… When I took you in, you promised me that you could give me the abilities that I sought out through gene alteration… you have proved your worth on both Kinana and Cobra and yet you won't do the same for our devil fruits?" he asked in fake politeness as Ashley said nothing.

She already knew what happened when someone messed with a devil fruit, that fool Vegapunk… he apparently destroyed an entire island man-making them. It was impossible to just "Create" a devil fruit.

"…It seems like you still don't understand. Imagine the traits one would gain if they were infused with animal DNA… perhaps we could have made Releo more gator-like, or Sauloth more animalistic to go with his own Saru-Saru no Mi… I'd test it out on your little friend but I fear he's already monkey-like as it is" he said with a laugh as he mocked the so called "genius" as Ashley snapped.

"Shut it… yeah he's an idiot and… kind of a monkey at times…" she trailed off as Sauloth just sighed while Beilo-Z was passive.

"Nice defense there… an A for effort… but nothing else. Tell me, you truly care for Spicer in your own strange way… you two were collogues, forced acquaintances that worked under me… however despite your quarrels and your constant bickering, your rivalry said enough. Genetic mutations vs. man-made contraptions…" Panda Bubba said as Ashley frowned.

"What does that idiot have to do with anything…?" she whined, not wanting to deal with him getting involved with this. He had some way to always make things worse.

…

"And you sure that this Jack guy was the cause?" Jaune stated as Cobra smirked as he lead them through the forest as he nodded.

"Yeah, I remember something that Jack was fiddling with at the time… didn't think he would have got It out of beta though" he admitted before Neo narrowed her eyes, starting to distrust the man as he sighed. "Look, Harlequin, I might be able to hear things but I'm not a prophet. It's been a while since me and Kinana were here and Spicer could have done a lot since we left. Still… I don't blame you… I was the source of information and I forgot just how dangerous some of his inventions were."

"Look, right now we're all in danger… let's just find this Jack-person and see if we need to take him down or not… maybe salvage some things from him while we're at it" Jaune said as Neo nodded while Kinana shook her head.

"Jack might be impulsive, and rude… and a bit much… but he is generally a nice guy" Kinana said as she carried Isaribi on her back while Jaune frowned.

"…You sure?" he asked as he didn't want to have another reason for him and Neo to distrust them. Cobra shook his head.

"Spicer is weak… the closest thing he had on him in terms of power are whatever he invents and that stupid monkey fruit of his… just a heads up… he's going to screech a lot" he said before pulling out his own ear-plugs and plopping them in. Didn't do much, but it made him more tolerable to his ears... "This is it… you ready?" he asked as the three nodded their heads.

Opening the "Door" to the "Lab" they noticed that the room was destroyed, machines and tools were completely scattered everywhere as Cobra just prepared himself for the inevitable.

",,, Hello…?" Jaune called out before suddenly a giant monkey with red fur and eyes appeared all while screeching and running around the place before finding a gun and shooting it at Jaune, making him visibly twitch in irritation. Neo smirked before she went to hold him back from "Accidently" using Rankyaku on the monkey-man before Cobra sighed, walked up to the monkey and slapped him out of his paranoid and panicked state.

"Ah… huh, Cobra?!" he shouted in fear before he was interrupted by Cobra giving him another smack in the face

*Smack*

"Spicer… look, just tell me this, are you still with the Panda or not…?"

"What happened here…?"

"What the hell did you shoot me?!" Jaune yelled as Neo looked amused. Jack however was confused before he turned to Cobra and replied.

"Uh… no, not really… that bastard attacked us and who the heck are these guys?" he asked at the end as Jaune just sighed, accepting the question for his answer.

"…What does not really mean? No, better who attacked you?" he asked as Jack stayed silent. Cobra just sighed as he let go of the man, paying no attention to the monkey-noise Jack made when he fell.

"What happened, Erik?" his pseudo sister asked as Cobra just sighed.

"Beilo-Z took Ashley…" he said bluntly as Jaune frowned with Neo mirroring the expression. So they know about this place… and probably would be back.

"H- he left me a Den-Den Mushi and said he'd remain in contact… if that helps" he said more dejected than what Jaune would have thought as Cobra looked at him before Jack pointed to a snail that seemed to resemble some kind of panda-like color scheme. That was good enough… Jaune however picked up a table and found a pillow before looking at Kinana, who got the message.

"So… who are you guys anyways… and uh… sorry about shooting you?" he more asked than apologized. Jaune just looked at him silently before sighing. At least Jack apologized… and if what Cobra said about Beilo-Z attacking him was true then he couldn't fault him for that.

"Right… the name's Jaune Arc. This is Neo and the unconscious one is Isaribi… we're pirates" he said as Jack nodded and smirked.

"Neat, so you have your own ship… maybe you can get me off the island" he said hopeful before Neo, now wearing her Sea-Stone ring, spoke up.

"Jeno-Jeno sunk it… so we're stranded" she said as Jack vissbly moped about that. The chance to escape this island was completely ruined by Jeno-Jeno and his Kōru- Kōru no Mi.

Before they could say anything else, Cobra spoke up.

"Come one, pick it up…" he muttered as he heard a called back voice of Sauloth.

" _Yo, didn't expect you to have the guts to call, Jackie_ " he said as Cobra cut straight to the point.

"Sauloth, put the panda on the line, now!" he ordered as the line was silent for a while before Sauloth spoke up.

"… _One Moment_ …" he said before another voice spoke out.

" _Ah, Erik… I was wondering when we would hear from you again… I hope you're proud of yourself" Panda Bubba said as Cobra said nothing. "Still… I suppose that this is great news for you to call, it saves me some time_."

"Time… time for what…?" Jaune called out as the snail smirked a bit more.

" _Ah, so the Silver Blade is with you… you caused quite a bit of issues when you did in Alan… Still he was stubborn to a fault I suppose. I don't really blame you for fighting back._ "

"What are you up to, Bubba?" Cobra said as he just laughed at the threat.

" _Oh, nothing… just organizing a little event I like to call… The Panda Games_..."

…

 _Kōru- Kōru no Mi_ : Paramecia: The user of the Kōru- Kōru no Mi is able to generate and manipulate coral at their will, they are able to increase the mass, volume or density as well as the type of coral used. More so one who has eaten the Kōru- Kōru no Mi is referred to as a Coral-Human or a Barrier Reef-Human.

 _Kōraru: Ningyō/ Coral Doll:_ The user of the Kōru- Kōru no Mi generates creatures out of coral that they can then manipulate at their will. The control of the "Doll" depends on the size; the larger it is the more concentration the user needs. It can also act as a means for a pseudo submarine and allows one to travel under the water.

…

 **Alright then so there we go now to answer a few questions that probably came up in this… Jack and Ashley are not on Germa 66 level but have the potential (At least according to Panda Bubba) to match them. Ashley, despite what you might think, could use "genetically-altered, super Kitties" to attack and was actually known to possess some kind of knowledge of that in her original show.**

 **That being said: Jack Spicer, Catnappe and Panda Bubba all belong to Xiaolin Showdown…**

 **That being said, she isn't up to someone's capabilities like Vinsmoke Judge or Vegapunk, she's an amateur similar to Amachi (Which I just realized I have been spelling his name wrong the entire time…)**

 **Next is I want to say, Ashley/Catnappe will NOT be joining the Remnant Pirates… so there's that.**

 **And finally, The Silver Platter has been sunk… meaning they're going to need another boat, one hopefully they can take in the upcoming Panda Games.**

 **…**

 ** _Omake: RWBY Reacts…_**

 _Team RWBY and JNPR were confused to say the least, more so when they woke up in a strange void and had no idea what to do about it. It didn't make matters any better that they were without their weapons and the fact that they were internally panicking but on the bright side… at least they had each-other._

 _"Where are we?" Blake asked as she looked around, only to see a strange book lying on the ground._

 _"What's that… a book?" Nora asked as Weiss turned to her annoyed._

 _"Who cares about a stupid book, where are we, how do we get out of here and what the heck is going on should be our first priority" she said as Nora ignored her, picking up the book and smirking._

 _"Hey, check it out… You're in the book Jaune!" she said as she held the book to his face, while the others looked confused as Jaune took it for a better look…_

 _"Arc of the Grand Line…?" he asked out loud as he scanned through the summery confused. Apparently it was him being sent to some pirate world. Ren was curious enough as Nora, Ruby and Yang each had a wide smile. Pyrrha was torn between confused and worried… and a little interested in what Jaune would be like as a pirate._

 _"Arc, a pirate… now I heard everything, who would even write something like that?" Weiss asked as Ren took the book and read out the author._

 _"I do not own anything in this book… it belongs to their original creators… inspired by Necro Z's challenge and written by… Z-End99?"_

 _What kind of pen-names were those? I mean he could kind of see Necro Z but Z-End99?_

 _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?" Jaune asked as Yang smirked._

 _"Relax, not like the book's going to shoot you… right?" she teased as Nora opened it up. However, she found a note_

 _"Look, let's just find a way out of here and-"_

 _"Can't, have to read the book first…" Nora interrupted the heiress, pulling out a note let behind the cover that stated._

 _"You cannot leave until you finish this book, more so if you need anything for food, water or bathroom breaks… use the kitchen or the bathroom at your disposal…"_

 _Wait, what-?_

 _*Boom*_

 _Turning around, the eight students turned to see what looked like a fridge, a stove… and a bathroom door that appeared out of nowhere…_

 _"This is freaky" Yang said bluntly as Ruby nodded at her sister while Blake opened the fridge and found it with several assortments of food._

 _"This is unnerving" she said as she pulled out a fish sandwich as Nora walked into the bathroom…_

 _"…This is awesome, there's elevator music in the bathroom" she announced as they knew that this was one heck of a weekend. All they wanted to do was relax after taking down Roman Torchwick after the Breach._

 _Safe to say, something was wrong, and if the only way to find out what was wrong was in some kind of book…_

 _"Here, you read it" Weiss said, handing it to Jaune, the Arc looking at them as he wondered how they would even react to whatever was in this story._


	18. Notice

Alright, so this is not a chapter and more of a message, simply put I'm going to be taking some time off for several reasons... the first and main reason is that lately my life has been busy and while dealing with it I've been having a hard time writing anything. So until things calm down as well as I can get more motivated in my writing, I'll be taking a few days-weeks off.

In the mean time I'll be trying to come up with better quality chapters and be back with updated stories.

I apologize for the inconvenience but right now with everything happening at once, preparing for summer and worse, me having to possibly look for a new job... yeah let's just say I need to deal with all of this before I can get into anything else at the moment.

...

Now about this story... I decided that I'm going to be rewriting it a bit more... mostly because well, I said I wasn't going to rush it but in the end I feel like I did. I did more Telling than Showing, had no real explanation on "How" Jaune and Neo went to the One Piece world (Never showed it) and it just felt a little too rushed. I already have the first five chapters updated so I'll be uploading them probably today. It's essentially going to follow the same thing, just better quality, showing more that happened such as How Jaune and Neo were sent to the seas by Marble, more of Jaune's abilities with his training with Miles and even trying to build up the events of Panda Bubba a little more. So I'll be updating that today.

And again, sorry for the inconvenience.


	19. Rewrite up

Alright so just to be safe, I put up the rewrite of An Arc in the Grand Line under the name Huntsman of the Grand Line... meaning that that story will be taking over this one... sorry about any complications on my end. that being said i'm working on the scripts for Chapter 6 and 7 for the rewrite.


End file.
